Sanshouo No Naruto
by 61394
Summary: stolen at birth made into a weapon follow the tale of naruto the salamander as he strives to protect Konoha and the shinobi world alive minato and kushina naruto and oc pairing adopted from Natsu123
1. Salamander

_**Greetings and bienvenue I am 61394 but you already knew that what you didn't know is that I adopted naruto the salamander from Natsu123 while It won't be a total rewrite I'll add own choices and changes **_

_**so sit back and enjoy **_

_**Sanshouo No Naruto **_

_**Chapter 1: Salamander **_

On the battlefield of the fourth Shinobi world war, six ninja faced each other. Three of them were Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno they faced the last three members of the Akatsuki. Behind them two armies clashed one costing of the allied Shinobi villages, the other consisted of the white artificial created humans from the cell of Hashirama Senju and famous deceased ninja who had been resurrected by Kabuto Orochimaru's former subordinate

A little farther away the four of the nine Bijuu were trapped by the Leaf four former bodyguards of Orochimaru in their **Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment**. While Kimimaro the leader of the group warded of any enemy that came close to with the assistance of Team ten, consisting of Shikamaru Nara Ino Yamanka and Choiji Akimichi

Not far from their members of the revived Uzumaki-clan where attempting to seal away the two Bijuu of the remaining three, while Yui, Naruto's girlfriend, faced off against the last one and her former Sensei Han of Iwa the jinchiruki of the five-tailed dolphin-horse, who also had been resurrected by Kabuto

The six Shinobi faced each other in complete silence, until the one covered in a black cloak that flowed around him spoke up. "Well I can't say this is a pleasant surprise, you have managed to put a decent hole in our plans."

"Indeed they did." The Masked man spoke up. "You even brought the Uzumaki-clan with you very impressive…Naruto." Tobi looked down at the smaller man.

The young man smirked underneath his mask that covered the lower part of his face much like the famous copycat ninja, his sun blonde hair, that he wore in a similar style as his canon self, was wet due the rain that was falling down from the sky. His unusually eyes, consisting of black sclera and silver pupils, gave the masked man a hard look. "It is over Tobi you have lost." Naruto said, unsealing his Kusarigama from the seal on his left sleeve of his black jacket which he wore over a dark blue flak jacket grey pants and dark blue sandals on each arm was a headband the leaf on the left and the whirlpool on the right showing his loyalty to both hidden villages

"We have lost? My dear children we are not even started yet" Tobi said his voice dripping with venom.

Sasuke who stood left of Naruto snorted loudly. "Kids? We are hardly children anymore as we are fighting in a war are we?" The last official member of the Uchiha-clan wore his own dark red variation of the Shinobi battle armor, his sword was tied to his side by a black sash.

"During my youth it was very normal for children to fight during wars." The last member of the enemies spoke up. He had long black hair and also wore the red Shinobi battle armor. This was Madara Uchiha the revived former head of the Uchiha-clan and one of the most powerful Shinobi to have ever lived.

"B-But t-this is c-clearly n-not y-your time a-anymore" Sakura Haruno spoke up, her shoulder length pink hair was clearly visible on the field, and unlike her two male friends she wore the standard Konoha Chunin outfit with green flat jacked and a ling sleeved black shirt. Iron balls where embed on the knuckles of her black gloves.

The revived Uchiha glared at her causing Sakura to take a few steps back. Naruto put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Sakura Kimimaro made me promise to protect you so don't worry" Sakura nodded gladly

"So how do we do this?" Sasuke questioned his friends, he took a quick look over his shoulder trying to spot his fiancé in the in the mass of battling shinobi he thought he saw her blonde hair but wasn't sure

"If you two don't mind I will take on Tobi, I will make him pay for the death of Itachi, Konan and Han" Naruto said quietly his voice filled with anger.

Sasuke nodded. "I thought so; in that case I think it will be the battle between the former and current head of the Uchiha." He said as he glared at Madara his eternal MangekyoSharingan

The legendary Uchiha looked surprised. "You have the same eyes as me…This could be a worthy battle."

The man with the shadow cloak smirked at Sakura. "Well girly I guess we will have to fight now I promise not to ruin your beautiful body to much so that your boyfriend can give you a proper funeral, before I cut him up too"

Suddenly Sakura was in front of him, she punched him against the side of his head, the iron balls embed on her knuckles doing extra damage, and the shadow cloaked ninja was sent flying away "Stay away from Kimimaro!" Sakura shouted, before charging at the cloaked ninja

Madara looked at Sasuke "Follow me we will take our fight elsewhere" Sasuke nodded and followed the legendary ninja

"That leaves just us Tobi" Naruto said, moving into his battle stance, as soon as Sasuke and Madara had left "And I couldn't wish for more"

Tobi shook his masked head. "Naruto why don't you join forces with me? You have lost much too, I could fix that…join me and you will never have to endure such pains again"

Naruto raised his eyebrow do you seriously think that that would work now? After everything you put us through?"

"I guess not….Naruto from now one we no longer talk with words but throughout the actions in our fight! The final fight between Akatsuki and the new generation of the Sannin, a battle that will decide the future of this forsaken world!" Tobi jumped in the sky and used his Kamui to shoot several very large Shuriken at Naruto who dodged them

"Agreed" Naruto said, as he ran towards Tobi who had landed on the ground again Naruto activated the first stage of his cursed beast seal

* * *

From sire to son, from son to sire, The will to endure even when things look dire, When trouble looms above them like a threatening spire, Their will to fight, it will never tire, To protect their home it is their desire, Those possessed of the will of fire! _Shinji Senju, upon graduating the academy_

* * *

_-Ten years ago-_

_October 10_

_I have acquired a new test subject, or as he will now be referred to, subject 67 with his Uzumaki life force I belive he could survive my more 'unconventional' experiments plus it is my ultimate vengeance using the son of the one who stole my rightful place as Hokage to gain immortality _

_File: _

_Name: Naruto Namikaze/Subject 67_

_Gender: male_

_Special threats: Son of Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki, former host of the Kyuubi_

_October 30_

_So far has subject 67 reacted positively to any experiments I have done so far, Kabuto had given me the splendid idea to make the boy immune to poison in the case we ever had to face Tsunade and her assistant Also recently I have developed an interest in a foe I have faced before Hanzo the Salamander I have always despised the man not only for showing mercy a taboo of the ninja world but also his power which even today I could not defeat alone but perhaps 67 will _

_December 15_

_I have decided to use subject 67 as a test to create a newer and better Hanzo using all the information I have gathered on him I sent Manda to obtain a mature black-Salamander for me The snake demanded twenty sacrifices for it, sadly he couldn't bring me Ibuse but this one will do as well I have taken several organs from it and Kabuto is preparing Subject 67 for the operation I hope everything will go as planned I will hate to lose such a valuable subject_

_December 19_

_The implantation is complete and so far there have been no signs of rejection, I am able to confirm the successful implantation of the organs into subject 67. His body has completely integrated the replacement and additional organs into his system; it is as if he was born with it_

_December 23_

_I discovered why exactly Hanzo always wore that mask of his to protect others from his breath. While subject 67 has better control with it he is still very young and can accidently kill someone when he breaths in their direction. I am currently devolving a new mask that will him allow to breath freely without harm to me or others until he has learned to control it_

_June 2 (four years after obtaining Subject 67)_

_Subject 67 has developed in an amazing rate these three years. His implanted and replaced organs are like a second nature to him He is able to stay underwater for almost three hours straight His eyes have changed, his sclera has become black and his irises have turned silver, as a side effect of this his eyesight has become very poor But to make up to this I have given him a "Literal Line system" just like the real kind of animal does, this is a sensory system made special sensory cells implanted in his skin different from the normal version by the Salamanders I have made the system so that it runs with his chakra systems, probably making him extra sensitive to Chakra A funny thing also happened today, apparently one of the other subjects had seemingly annoyed the younger Subject 67 so he spit some sort of milky like substances that smelled a little like pepper at the other subjects eyes, the "poor" boys eyes have been ruined do the substance _

_June 24 (Four years after obtaining Subject 67)_

_I have begun to train Subject 67 in his Kusarigama training…the boy has gotten a real talent for it Also Subject 67 has made friends with Subject 5 the one from the clan of weather manipulators Subject 5 and subject 67 have formed an impressive team that even the larger subjects have grown to respect subject 5 has even mellowed out 67's temper and both have become more civil I have allowed to let them eat with me and Kabuto A few weeks ago Kabuto got us Ramen from some stand called Ichiruku Ramen… I don't know why but Subject 67 has developed an unhealthy taste to them…though I have heard that his mother has an almost similar addiction to ramen… I need to make an end to this… Subject 67 is eating quickly throughout the funds I still receive from the village for my research…. _

_September 13 (Five years after obtaining Subject 67)_

_Young 67 has made friendly contact with some other Subjects: The twin subjects 33/34, the rather large subject 45, the multi armed subject 56, and the red haired girl from the shiin clan Subject 69. Four other subjects on who I have successfully experimented upon. Together with my newest addition a boy from the Kaguya-Clan, who wields it unique Kekkei Genkai, called Kimimaro and of course Subject 5 and 67 they will make some very strong subordinates _

_September 13 (seven years since obtaining subject 67)_

_I have a big problem I fear the Hokage may be on to me, he would never appreciate the work I have done here so I am forced to leave I have ordered Kabuto to collect all of our important stuff and bring it to my new hidden base in the land of rice I will be forced to leave the subjects that are not already in moved to the new base will be left behind, it is a pity to lose Subject 67 and 5 but that is a small price in comparison of my life_

* * *

Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage of Konohagakure and in many ways probably the greatest Kage in history, had been through a lot of things in his lifetime. He had fought and killed an entire army (including their most powerful Shinobi) with a single jutsu The blonde man had faced down and sealed the mightiest beast in all of the elemental nations, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. With the assistance of the elders he had trapped the beast in the body of his own daughter

Tonight however he had to make a big decision. A decision concerning a cornerstone of his village's strength This person, one of the people who kept Konoha as the greatest of the five largest hidden-villages could be a traitor Worst of all, according to his spy his own kidnapped son who had disappeared seven years ago might be one of experiments of the said traitor

Minato took a quick glance at his wife Kushina was sat in the bench in the Hokage office with their twelve year old daughter next to her she looked at her husband as he went through pile after pile of paperwork. Ever since proof of Orochimaru's treachery was found he had been dealing with so much paperwork he looked about ready to burn it with a Fire Jutsu

It had been seven years since their son, Naruto went missing from his crib in the hospital Kushina had been so tired after the labor that and had fallen asleep she didn't even notice someone come in and take her baby After a long search Minato and Kushina had been forced to give up the search only their daughter Homika never gave up and when she had become a genin swore to find her brother no matter what

The Kyuubi, the nine-tailed demon fox had attacked their village and the battle that had taken place had been horrific.

despite Homika's many acopmishments in her shinobi career graduating the academy at seven becoming a chunin at ten many still belived her to be the Kyuubi that had killed hundreds of shinobi including the elders Koharu and Homura who died to seal the beast into her body

Kushina patted the head of her daughter. She looked a lot like her when she was her age wearing a red tank top over fishnet and black shinobi pants and for some reason wearing nothing on her feet

Homika was holding a kunai in her hands ready for a fight, when the doors to the office were slammed open and in rushed an ANBU with a dog mask over his face. He was out of breath and Kushina was sure that if she could see his face it would be as red as her hair

"Kakashi!" Minato jumped up from his chair and looked at his former student

"S-S-Sensei your spy was correct we have found a boy who looks remarkable like you. He was found in Orochimaru's lab together with another boy, the lab was seemingly abandoned. We have brought them to the hospital…but there is something you should know before you go…"

Minato had grabbed Kushina and Homika and had used his **Flying Thunder God Technique** transport them to the hospital before Kakashi could finish his sentence

* * *

Minato stormed into the hospital closely followed by Kushina and Homika Inside they quickly found out that Tsunade was currently looking at Naruto. The family impatiently waited in front of the room, The light above the room lit up green signaling that Kushina and Minato could come inside. Kakashi suddenly arrived with Subject 5 in tow.

"Who is this?" Minato asked. "This is Yota or Subject 5, a friend of your son sensei he wanted to know how Naruto was doing."

Subject 5 looked confused at Kakashi. "Who is Naruto? And who is he?"

Minato smiled at 5 "I am Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage and father of Naruto who you know as 67. Orochimaru stole him from us after his birth." Minato bowed in front of Subject 5. "Kakashi said that you have been keeping my son safe from other experiments and I want to thank you for that…"

"Gecko's name is fishcake" the boy said laughing before calming down "Gecko is my friend and we protected each other like friends do" Yota said smiling

Kushina whispered something in Minato's ear. "Yota how would you like it if you can could life with Kushina, Naruto, and Homika Naruto's big sister and me in our home?"

Subject 5 looked at Minato and Kushina in amazement. "Really?"

Kushina smiled warmly at the boy. "Of course you have helped Naruto in such situation and are his friend…You can stay with us."

yota nodded eagerly.

"Well then let's go see Naruto." Kushina almost ran into the room followed by Minato. Inside a girl about seven wearing a lab coat with the kanji for gambling on the breast was talking to Naruto who sat on the bed. The small boy looked at the direction where the sound came from and suddenly he was hugged by Kushina, he was stunned in shock.

"My little boy you are finally home…You are finally back." Kushina sobbed silently. Minato warped his arms around his wife and son. They stood like this several minutes before Minato let go of Kushina and Naruto who were now talking to each other, or more Kushina talking to Naruto who was very confused who this woman was. The fourth Hokage looked at the girl who motioned that he should come with her.

once in an office the girl pulled out a bottle of sake "before you say anything Minato I've pulled every kind of test imaginable on your son so let me drink in peace" Minato nodded as she chugged down the entire bottle like it was nothing the girl

"Orochimaru has replaced and added several organs of a black-salamander into Naruto, transforming him to almost a Human-Salamander, I won't go into details but easily said it is a wonder that Naruto can control his poison breath and doesn't kill us all. According to these files he is well adept in Taijutsu and Kusarigamajutsu. Orochimaru has made a list of techniques he stole from the Salamander summons that Naruto will be able to learn in the future; he named it Dokuton –poison release-"

Minato sighed "thank you Tsunade" the girl who apparently was the legendary slug sannin nodded "it was nothing Minato you saved me from my greif and chakra cancer with that seal tag of my grandpa's" said the WAY WAY WAY yonger Tsunade

Suddenly they heard Kushina yell. "MINATO COME QUICKLY."

Minato grabbed his signature Kunai and ran to Kushina prepared for the worst. But when he stormed into the room he saw that Homika and Naruto were staring at each other

"Hi I'm Homika your sister" "I'm naruto" Homika then ran forward giving her little brother a bear hug "I'm so sorry if I had known he had you I would have charged into his lab and killed everyone of the bastards who hurt you I'm so sorry Naruto Kun I'm so sorry" she said tears falling from her face like a monsoon Naruto hugged her back and just let her cry

"_And suddenly the Future seems much brighter._" Minato thought.

* * *

_and this chapter took way longer than I thought so I'm just leaving the punctuation with the next chapters read review _

_a tag created by hashirama senju was used to deage Tsunade there was only one and it would only work for a senju_


	2. graduation

Hello again before another chapter I have a few messages to Natsu123 thanks I'm glad you like the changes to Spartan593 I deaged Tsunade for a reason which will be explained and to a certain three reviewers and you know who you are none of you have written a story so try to write one before going around pretending that your god this world already has Nagato we don't need or want anymore pretend gods

* * *

_**Chapter 2 Graduation Naruto**_

Naruto Namikaze formerly known as Subject 67 was laying on his bed waiting for the alarm to go off signaling he should come out of bed. When he concentrated he could feel the Chakra from his family around the house. His parents were sleeping together in their room they hold each other in their sleep. Homika was already awake and getting ready for the day Yota formerly known as Subject 5 was in his mess of a bed snoring like a log

Naruto and Yota had been with their family for about five years now and during these years Naruto had never been so happy in his life. But today would probably be one of the most important days in his life. Today he would graduate from the Ninja-academy and start his carrier as a ninja, Naruto had barely slept, not that he needed much sleep anyway. Naruto looked at where the clock was supposed to be.

"_Darn my bad eye sight, I can't even see the clock properly._" This wasn't the first time Naruto cursed his bad eyesight, during the first year the family had been reunited Kushina had tried to give Naruto glasses but they didn't help. Tsunade had done a checkup on his eyes and had come to the conclusion that Orochimaru purposely made his eyes this way to resemble the normal bad eyesight of a black-salamander as much as possible and glasses or medical jutsu wouldn't help. "_Stupid snake._"

Suddenly the alarm went off followed by his mom yelling at his dad to turn of the damned alarm, Naruto slipped out of bed and began dressing himself. He put on his long sleeved dark blue t-shirt that covered his arms and hands, to hide the scars on them form other people. If there was one thing Naruto was self-conscious about where it his scars, on one of the first days he had ventured out alone in the village a drunk man had called him a freak and would have attacked the young boy if it weren't from the prevention from a ANBU member who had been following Naruto.

This incident had made the young boy very insecure about the scars and he tried to hide them from everyone. Next Naruto put on his black pants that reached to the ground and hide Naruto's feet. Due his bad eyesight Naruto relied mostly upon his Literal Line to move around. The line costly sent out tiny pulses of Chakra working a bit like an Echo from a Bat or Dolphin. This gave Naruto a very good mental image of his surroundings, but wouldn't help him read things or see the finer details of a person. The clearer the Chakra resonance the clearer Naruto could see something, so easily said depending on how much chakra something or someone had the clearer Naruto saw the image in his head . When wearing sandals the Literal Line wouldn't work well and Naruto couldn't "see" the ground so to say.

Lastly Naruto put the mask that covered the lower half of his face, a gift from Kakashi. Naruto turned around and began walking downstairs.

Homika also came out of her room as soon as the seventeen year old girl saw her younger brother she messed up his already messy hair "morning Naruto kun" she says loudly.

"morning" Naruto replied to his older sister who was much too loud so early in the morning. "Homika why are you always so loud in the morning"

"part of it's genetics the other half IS TO MESS WITH YOU" Homika saying the last part even louder. Naruto shook his head and carried Homika downstairs with him.

When Naruto and Homika arrived at the family table their parents where already there, Minato was reading the his favorite book and Kushina was preparing breakfast at the kitchen.

As soon as Naruto and Homika entered the kitchen Minato looked up from his book. "Morning, Naruto and Homika. How was your night?"

Naruto sat down next to Homika "I slept even less than usual."

Minato smiled gently at his son. "Nervous for your exam?"

Naruto nodded. "That is it I guess." Homika smiled "I was the same way just make sure to pass the ninjutsu test you could fail the rest of the exam and still become a genin"

at that moment Yota walked into the room wearing a green shirt under a black sleeveless hoodie with a blue cloud on the back with black pants Yota looked like he was sleepwalking as he sat down "hey Yota dad signed a marriage contract between you and hinata's sister" said Homika

"hey Yota Ino told everyone that your a peeping tom" Yota snored "that's nice" he mumbled

Minato said nothing as Kushina came out of the kitchen with for everyone a different plate. For Minato a plate with bread, bacon, omelet and a cup large coffee. For Naruto and herself she had four cups of ramen two for each of them, for Homika a plate of dango with black coffee on the side, and lastly for Yota a bowl of pork ramen with two Naruto's the fishcake not the person on the side and a cup of green tea Yota took a sip of the tea and his eyes widened "NO WAY IN HELL WOULD I MARRY HINATA'S SISTER AND I'M NOT A PEEPING TOM" Yota yelled out before Naruto and Homika started laughing at the weather changer who was grumbling about 'smart ass namikaze's'

"Thanks mom." Naruto said as he pulled down the mask and grabbed two of the instant ramen cups. He began wolfing down the Miso-ramen.

"Naruto slow down! I don't want to go with you to Tsunade again just because you have eaten too fast!" Kushina's scolded her son, Naruto gulped at the thought of the medic ninja when she was angry.

"Yes mom…but I can't help it, ramen is just so great." He said scratching the back of his head. "have to agree with gecko there Mrs. Namikaze" said Yota "I'm a salamander not a gecko" Naruto said to Yota

Kushina smiled at her son. "I know Naruto but I don't want you to have stomachaches on your gradation exam."

Another side effect of the changes Orochimaru made had shown up earlier this year. Naruto Metabolism had slowed down a lot, by eating two cups of ramen in the morning he had enough for the entire day. But due the fact that Naruto like ramen so much, he had more than thrice ended up in Tsunade's office due stomachaches.

Minato stood up from his chair. "I have to go. The Tsuchikage, suddenly out of the bleu wants to talk about an alliance between Konoha and Iwa."

Kushina frowned. "Didn't they use a similar trick in the middle of the war during the temporary truce? Trying to lure us out and then attack us from behind?"

Minato nodded. "Yes but according to Jiraya-Sensei it is real this time. Well I am off." Minato used his signature technique to teleport to his office.

Kushina began cleaning of the table while Naruto ate his second cup slowly. "Naruto Yota are you ready for your exams?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes mom I will be fine." "don't worry Mrs. Namikaze" said Yota who had already eaten his ramen and fishcakes" (I'm calling them that from not on)

Kushina walked out of the Kitchen and sat down at the table drinking a cup of coffee. "well I'd better get going" said Homika "I promised Itachi a quick spar before heading to the office" before walking out of the kitchen kissing both Naruto and Yota on the head before heading out "don't do anything stupid" "we wont" the two academy students said which made both Homika and Kushina nervous

"Naruto Yota you two should get going to also invite Sakura and the Uchiha's to dinner tonight" said Kushina

* * *

Naruto walked a bit behind Yota taking a deep breath in before entering the class room he sent out some Chakra pulses to sense what was going on inside the room. A small smile appeared on Naruto's face underneath the mask. "_I really like this class._"

As usual Kiba Inuzuka was shouting at someone while his loyal dog was sitting on his head. Shino Aburame was reading a book, and Hinata Hyuga, who was staring at Kiba, blushed. "_The heat her Chakra is signaling is that she likes the loud dog boy._" A seat lower than Hinata sat Choij Akimichi a rather "plump" boy who was talking to the lazy Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka. Yota sat next to a kid named Tobio whose parents owned a bakery and the two started talking about Yota's not so 'secret' crush who the only one who didn't know about was the girl herself

Naruto headed into the class room and sat down besides Sasuke Uchiha one of Naruto's few friends.

"Naruto there you are." Sasuke said turning towards his friend as the blonde boy sat down on the seat.

Naruto had befriended the heir of the Uchiha-Clan, when Minato had taken Naruto with him when he visited the Uchiha-clan to see how they did after a unknown shinobi had singlehandedly destroyed the uchiha district with a combination of water and earth jutsu afterwards shouting for all the village to hear that it was for the good of the ninja world before vanishing only Sasuke's parents who were at lunch and Itachi Sasuke's brother survived as Itachi was spending a rare day hanging out with his little brother

While Minato had talked to Sasuke's father Fugaku, Naruto had begun to wander around a bit, trying to learn more about this new location. Outside he had found Sasuke who was training himself. The young Uchiha thought that Naruto was an intruder and had challenged him to a fight, that had ended in a draw. After that the two of them became good friends.

Many of the girls in the class looked to Sasuke with loving smiles or at Naruto with jealously and anger that the freak of the class sat next to Sasuke and not them.

While Naruto was lost in thoughts someone else sat down at Naruto's left side. It was Sakura Haruno the girl with pink hair, she was an quiet and shy girl who usually was just reading a book. She was Naruto's best friend, the two of them had met when Naruto had defended her from some bullies, who were teasing the girl about her apparently huge forehead, on one of his first days in the academy. They had quickly become friends afterwards.

Sakura was an orphan, her parents had been chunin escorting a caravan from the land of tea. On their way to Konoha they had been attacked by rouge nin from Iwa with Sakura's parents sending them to the underworld at cost of their lives. Little Sakura was the only survivor of her family so she went to an orphanage. Sakura hid a lot of her abilities form the rest of the class, she had an excellent control over her Chakra, so good that she had an innate ability to use techniques to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. Naruto didn't question her why she hid her abilities, as he too hid a lot from their classmates.

Both Sasuke and Sakura often came home with Naruto, Kushina and Minato treated the two as their own children. "Mom asked if you two would come over tonight to celebrate. She said to invite your parents too"

"Of course we will be there!" Sasuke said grinning.

Sakura looked up from her book. "I-I w-will d-d-definitely c-come. " She said with a smile.

At that point Iruka entered the classroom, Iruka was a man of average height and build. He had brown hair that he keeps in a ponytail, and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose. Iruka was without doubt Naruto's favorite teacher, the scarred Chunin had helped the boy work past his eyesight by learning him how to read braille and taught him how to function in the outside world, Iruka was more than just a teacher he was one of Naruto's best friends and like Yota a brother like figure.

"Alright class settle down…" But most of the students either didn't hear him or ignored the scarred-Chunin. "BE QUIET!" Iruka yelled using his big head Jutsu, as soon as the class had calmed down Iruka continued.

"As you all know, today is the day of the graduation exam. You've all been training hard the past five years. Now it is your time to show us what you have learned to prove you can become a Genin of Konoha!" Iruka informed the class, while looking over them.

None of the students said a word, which was a rare sight. Everyone in the classroom knew the importance of the day. They listened to everything Iruka said too make sure they knew everything they needed to graduate.

"Your test is divided into three parts. The first test is a written exam based on information you have been taught over the years in the academy. The second part is a test on your accuracy and skill with weapons. The final part is a test on the required jutsu. You must be able to perform all three jutsu perfectly in order to pass that part of the test and graduate!" The scarred-chunin explained.

"We shall begin with the written exam now. During the test I want absolute silence." Iruka spoke up again as he started to hand out papers to students. "Naruto Mizuki is waiting for you outside for the oral exam, good luck."

Naruto frowned, he didn't like Mizuki and that feeling was mutually. Mizuki's chakra reminded Naruto of Orochimaru and Mizuki hated the Kyuubi and everything that has something to do with it so including the Namikaze family. Naruto sighed and went outside the classroom.

* * *

As soon as Naruto and Mizuki sat alone in a classroom, Mizuki shoved a sheet with braille on it to Naruto. "You read the questions out loud and tell the answers to me, now start." Naruto began to read the questions with his fingers.

**Part 1. History.**

**1. Name the Hokage's in order from first to fourth.**

**2. Why is the first Hokage also known as the God of Shinobi?**

**3. Name two villages that are allies of Konoha.**

**4. Why was Orochimaru of the Sannin exiled from Konoha?**

**5. Which two clans formed an alliance to create Konoha?**

**6. Who did Konoha fight during the third Shinobi world war?**

**7. Name the Sannin.**

**8...**

Naruto answered these questions with ease. "_This is a bit too easy for many of our class…I thought dad wanted to make the academy exams harder?_" The blonde boy thought as he read the second paper.

**Part 2. Ninjutsu**

**1. what are the five Chakra natures?**

**2. Write down one jutsu for:**

**a) Earth nature**

**b) Water nature**

**c) Fire nature**

**d) Wind nature**

**e) Lightening nature**

**3. ….**

* * *

The second part of the exams went also relatively easy for Naruto hitting the marks with nearly all of his Kunai and Shuriken.

Sakura did very well in comparison to some of the other girls from the class, only Ino and Hinata did better, the latter had an almost perfect score but had missed one Kunai when she got distracted when Kiba cheered her on.

The lazy Shikamaru did as he always did scoring just high enough to pass. And lastly it was Sasuke's turn. The black-haired boy concentrated and hit the marks with all of his Kunai and shuriken scoring a perfect mark. This earned him a loud applause from almost everyone.

* * *

"And now it is now time for the third and final test." Iruka said standing for the group."Please follow the instructor when he calls your name. After you finish, whether you pass or fail, you will be asked to leave the building. You can wait for friends outside if you want to. First up: Shino Aburame!"

Naruto watched as Shino headed out the room without a sound and followed Iruka. 'Homika said that this part of the test pretty much determines who passes and fails I can't fail not when I'm so close to being a ninja'

"Chouji Akimichi!" The instructor called, a few minutes later, out to the boy who quickly ate the rest of his chips and walked after the instructor.

"_As excpected of Shino…he did pass very fast._"It took a little longer in comparison to the Aburame heir, but the instructor eventually came back and called out the next name. Names continued to be said. More and more students continued to head on out of the room. A certain tension and nervous feeling seemed to grow in the room with each student that left.

Even Naruto began to feel a little nervous, but finally his name was called out."Naruto Namikaze!"

"Good luck." Sasuke said encouraging his friend.

Naruto nodded back to his friend. "You too Sasuke."

"Hn." The Uchiha nodded.

Yota walked over to Naruto "you had better pass Naruto or Homika will never let you live it down" said Yota being serious if he had called Naruto by his real name instead of Gecko Naruto nodded

Naruto looked at Sakura who was reading her book seemingly very calm, but his senses told him she was nervous. Naruto patted her shoulder. "Don't worry Sakura." The pink haired girl looked up to him with her green eyes, Naruto smiled at her before walking after the teacher.

Naruto followed the instructor as he led him into a small room in another hallway of the academy. Inside, there was a large table where the teachers at the academy were sitting at. Naruto recognized Iruka and Mizuki, the other teachers in the room where unknown to him. In front of Iruka, on the table lay the Konoha forehead-protectors. Naruto eyed them. "_How should I wear it?_" The blonde boy wondered.

One of the teachers coughed. "Naruto Namikaze, please perform the three academy jutsus required to pass the test. First, the Substitution Jutsu. Trade places with a log that's placed in the corner of the room." Naruto didn't recognize the teacher but did as he was asked to.

He send out some signals to check. There were indeed logs in the corner of the room. Naruto nodded to the teacher and vanished in a poof of smoke. A log was seen in his place while the boy was currently in the corner of the room, sitting on a different log.

"_Without hand signs? As expected of you Naruto!_" Iruka mentally noted, a proud smile on his face at the work of his student. Some of the teachers looked impressed, they had expected no less from the son of the Fourth Hokage. However some teachers like Mizuki frowned at the so called scared "freak" as they called the brother of the Kyuubi host.

"Very good. Now, the second jutsu: the Transformation Jutsu. Please turn into a copy of one of the teachers in the room." A different teacher said this time.

"Very well." Naruto said with a nod. The boy made the necessary hand-seals and soon vanished in another poof of smoke. In his place stood Umino Iruka. The man was an identical version of the academy teacher in every way. His height and body stature was exact, as was his clothing.

"_He even got my scar just right as well!_ " Iruka noticed. He then coughed a little before speaking.

"Very well done Naruto. Considering that it is me, I can tell that you did an excellent job and could probably pass of as me!" Naruto dropped the transformation after his teacher's words.

"Now, the final jutsu." Mizuki spoke up. "The Clone Jutsu. Please, make as many clones as you can in the room."

Naruto send out some signals to get a better idea of the teachers mood. Naruto had learned that someone's Chakra reveal one's emotions. Iruka, who was looking at him with pride, send of his fatherly Chakra while Mizuki's Chakra was filled with disbelieve and anger. The other teachers where either pleased or angry.

"_Well let's do this_" Naruto thought, he took a breath and used the Clone Jutsu filling the room with other Naruto's.

"Naruto I must inform you that you….Have passed the graduation exam with flying colors!" Iruka informed the boy proudly as he picked up a Konoha forehead protector and tossed it to the boy. "Congratulations! You are now an official Genin!" Naruto caught it and contemplated where to wear thy protector. He tied it around his neck, bowed to the teachers and walked out of the room.

Mizuki was frowning. "_I'm sure that I made it so that Naruto couldn't move the logs…How did he do it! This ruins my plans!_" Mizuki screamed in his head.

The white-haired Chunin took a deep breath, calming down his inner rage. "_I have to calm down. This doesn't foil my plans, it is just a momentary sit back. I just have to adapt some details…_" Mizuki decided to get out of the room and give himself a minute or so to think on how to change his plan. He stood from his seat and turned to the other teachers.

"I believe my part for today is mostly done, we only have a few more students left and I expect them to pass as well! Anyway, I told you guys I had a prior engagement today, so I'm going to have to head to it now. If you will excuse me!" He told them. The other teachers nodded at their co-worker's words and watched as he walked out of the room. Mizuki was working out a new plan inside his head. "_Yes this should work._"

* * *

Naruto was waiting with Yota who was wearing his headband on his arm for Sasuke and Sakura to turn up. Soon both of them turned up Sasuke was wearing his protector in the traditional way, and Sakura had tied on top of her head in such way that it so that it accentuated her face. Sasuke smirked as soon as he saw Naruto and walked towards him followed by Sakura. "It feels great to be Genin right?"

Naruto nodded "Indeed. What should we do for now?" The four friends contemplated what to do when a voice suddenly called out.

"Naruto, can you wait a second?" The four graduated students turned around to see their Sensei, Mizuki was now walking out of the academy. He was looking over at them, more specifically Naruto. He obviously needed to talk to him for a second.

"Sure Mizuki-Sensei." The boy said to him before turning to his friends. "I will be back soon, in the meantime try to think about something we could do when I get back."

Yota Sasuke and Sakura nodded and Naruto then walked over to Mizuki. "_What would Mizuki-Sensei want from me?_ " The Chunin then started to walk off a little bit away from anybody that could possibly overhear their conversation, Naruto followed right behind him.

"Is something wrong Mizuki-Sensei?" Naruto asked when they both finally stopped walking.

"Yes there is. Naruto you must promise me that you will tell anyone about what I say understood." Mizuki informed him.

Naruto frowned. "_What would be so important?_"

Mizuki quickly looked around and came closer to Naruto. "I have the suspicion that one of the academy teachers is a traitor who is after a closely guarded secret of the village." Mizuki took another quick look around. "I have found out that someone plans to steal the Scroll of Seals and use a technique from it to kill your sister."

Naruto frowned at Mizuki with a serious expression on his face. " Are you sure?" "Homika is a elite Jonin there aren't many that can kill her"

Mizuki nodded. "a genin can take down a Kage with the right technique and there's one that can take down your sister. now I have a plan listen closely"

* * *

"So you're telling us that Mizuki-Sensei wants you to steal the Scroll of Seals from the Hokage's Office for as a way to lure out the traitor?" Sasuke asked Naruto. When the blonde boy nodded in response, the Uchiha sighed. "If this isn't a trap I will eat one of Sakura's books." "how would a fresh graduate from the academy steal from Mr. Namikaze's office" asked Yota "this reeks of a trap"

Right after he finished his conversation with Mizuki, Naruto met up with his friends and the three of them went to Sasuke's home above the military police station with Mikoto shopping and Fugaku running the station they were alone as they sat in Sasuke's kitchen

"That's what I thought as well. There's no way that Homika would underestimate an opponent and even if she did she and Itachi have more collaboration jutsus than Sasuke has fan-girls." Naruto mumbled in response.

Sasuke made a gaging sound when Naruto mentioned the fan-girls, while Sakura laughed. "T-That w-would b-be impossible N-Naruto, after a-all even the o-older females in our v-village like S-Sasuke." Sasuke and Naruto shuddered at the thought. "I think they doubled since that rumor about Itachi being gay started spreading" said Yota

Not long ago an attractive girl had been following Sasuke, and even the stoic Uchiha had to admit that she was very cute. But Naruto and Sakura had found out that in reality the girl was a woman in her fifty's trying to married Sasuke and get hold of the boy's fortune.

"In any case we need to think about Mizuki." Sasuke spoke up, changing the subject. "What could be his goal, by letting Naruto steal the scroll and lure out a traitor who wants to kill Homika…"

Suddenly Sakura's eyes lit up. "I-I think I know i-it! I once heard M-Mizuki and a civilian t-talk about the h-hatted Demon-brat…" Naruto punched the wall at the mention of the nickname some villagers had given Homika, Sakura gulped before she continued. "I-It seemed t-that Mizuki-Sensei r-really hated her, so I t-think that h-he partly told the truth to N-Naruto."

Sasuke and Naruto widened their eyes. "You mean that Mizuki himself is the traitor!…He wants me to steal the scroll and take it out of the village. At our meeting spot I was supposed to hand him the scroll and after I had given it to him…He would have killed me and gone after Homika." Naruto said angrily.

thunder clashed from outside"That bastard." Sasuke hissed, he clenched his fist. Sasuke wouldn't admit it but he really liked Homika, she was like his a sister to him and constantly helped him with training or just talked to him when Sasuke was at the Namikaze household.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at Sakura. "Do you have a plan?" Naruto asked, Sakura nodded. "Yes listen closely… "

* * *

Mizuki was very pleased with himself not only would he receive the Scroll of Seals, he would also kill the Demon-Brat and her freaky-brother. Mizuki continued to move through the forests around Konoha, searching for the clearing he told the boy earlier. After a few minutes of searching, the white-haired Chunin found him there, holding a large scroll.

"Naruto! I'm here! Did you receive the scroll?" Mizuki whispered making himself visible to the boy, he smirked in pleasure when he saw Naruto wielding the scroll on his back. "You really did it. You got the scroll. Now we only have to wait for the traitor."

Naruto only nodded while looking at Mizuki. "_One of the best points after this will be the fact that I never have to look in those damn eyes of him again…they just rub me the wrong way, like he looks at you…but at the same time he doesn't._" Mizuki rubbed his chin. "You know Naruto maybe it would be safer if you gave the scroll to me."

Naruto shook his head. "You know Mizuki-Sensei…Homika told me an interesting story today."

Mizuki raised his eyebrow. "And what would that be?" The white haired Chunin reached with his hand to one of the Fuma-Shuriken on his back, knowing Naruto could probably not see it.

"She told me that when she was a student you failed her while she was sure she had a pretty high mark. She told our father to check it out…And guess what after dad let Iruka-Sensei grade it she had passed the test…Also Homika told me that was not the first time such a thing happened, you apparently always bully and terrorized her during classes."

"Nice story but give me the scroll Naruto. It will be much safer this way." Mizuki said impatient.

Naruto shook his head again. "I don't really think I should do that Mizuki-Sensei…or should I say Hench-man of Orochimaru?"

Mizuki jumped back. "How?!" He nearly screamed. "How did you know?!"

"Your Chakra…it is just as fool as that of that pale snake."

Mizuki threw the Fuma-Shuriken at Naruto, who dodged it calmly, and used the hidden mechanism hidden in his sleeve to shoot a small scroll in his right hand.

Naruto opened the scroll and bite his thump and smeared blood over the seal, unsealing his dear Kusarigama. "It has been sometime since I used you."

Mizuki blinked at Naruto who was now wielding a custom Kusarigama. The pole of the Kama part was around a meter long and the scythe was at least fifty centimeter long, the chain with the weighted end was with easy around the three meters. "Did you know Mizuki-"Sensei" My dad had forbidden me to use my Kusarigama while I was still in the academy…But know that I have graduated I can use it as I please."

Mizuki began laughing loudly. "You?! Use such an overgrown garden tool?! Don't make me laugh-" Mizuki was cut off when the weighted end of the chain embed itself into the tree behind him, narrowly missing the traitors head. Over his cheek was a deep cut, Mizuki glanced sideward to the weighted end. It was in the shape of a kunai.

Mizuki quickly jumped away. "_If that would have hit me I would have been dead!_" Suddenly Mizuki felt the chain warp around his leg and throw him of balance. The Kama sliced into the ground just in front of Mizuki.

"You really shouldn't have threatened to kill Homika. Now I have to permanently hurt or kill." Naruto said in such a dark tone that it was clear he was being serious about it.

Mizuki desperately took a bottle from his jacket and ingested it, on his right shoulder a seal appeared and Mizuki gained more muscles and tiger stripes.

Naruto jumped back and quickly unwrapped the chain of his weapon. "_I have seen this before…That's Orochimaru's animal seal'_

Mizuki roared like a tiger and began attacking Naruto. Naruto blocked the attacks with his chain, and kicked Mizuki in his stomach. The white haired traitor only grunted before giving Naruto a powerful kick in his side.

"You though you could take me one?" Mizuki roared.

"**Tenkoton heat wave jutsu" **"**Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu!**" the air became dry and it felt like the valley had a personal sun Mizuki was hit by fire ball the size of an adult tiger and he yelled in pain before jumping out of the fire. "Did you really think he would come alone? Think again." Sasuke who stood on the branch of a tree taunted. Yota laughed from his own tree branch "Mizuki your playing with the big boys now" before ending the heat wave jutsu

Mizuki looked at the three boys, and took the bottle again drinking the rest of the substance inside of it. This time Mizuki transformed into a tiger like human with sharp claws. He jumped towards Sasuke who barely dogged.

"_He is fast!_" Shot it throughout the dark haired boys head. Mizuki was about to kill Sasuke when Naruto threw the kama part of the Kusarigama and gave Mizuki a deep gash over his arm. Mizuki howled in pain and began attack Naruto in blind rage, he grabbed the boy by his throat and pushed him against a tree.

"Any last request before I end you pathetic life brat?"

"C-C-Can you p-pull down my m-m -mask?" Naruto asked sounding weakly.

Mizuki grunted and ripped of Naruto's mask revealing the boys scarred face. "**Dokuton: Blinding Pepper Milk Jutsu**" From his mouth Naruto spit a sour milk-like substance in Mizuki's eyes. The traitor dropped Naruto and began screaming when the substance burned in his eyes.

"This way sir. " Sakura let some Shinobi including Minato and Iruka along with Homika and Itachi towards the clearing. Minato smiled at the two boys, while some Shinobi took away Mizuki.

"Good job guys I am proud of you." the boys nodded, their plan had been successful. Naruto would take the scroll and bring it to Mizuki while Sasuke and Yota would follow him, the three boys would distract Mizuki while Sakura would inform the Hokage.

Homika walked over to the boys "YOU BAKA'S" the Jonin yelled the boys flinched expecting a hit "Iruka sensei why don't you come to dinner"

"M-Me?" Iruka pointed at himself.

"Yes you, I am sure Naruto and Homika would like it if their favorite teacher would eat with them." Minato moved closer to Iruka. "Besides Kushina told me to make sure that you would come, so please come." Minato sighed and patted Iruka on his shoulder in relief, when the brown haired teacher nodded.

Naruto chuckled, his father the famous Yellow Flash and Fourth Hokage who was afraid of his own wife. Minato fake glared at his son. "Just you wait Naruto, you boys have to face the true face of fear and it's far worse than Homika Chan when she's upset." said Itachi

"what's the true face of fear?" asked Yota

"our mothers" said Naruto and Sasuke

* * *

Later that night Naruto lay down on his bed, the dinner had been very fun, although he barely had eaten anything. "_Tomorrow the Genin teams will be revealed…I wonder with who I will be in a team and who our Jonin-Sensei will be._"

* * *

Late that night Minato was working in his office at their home, Kushina came inside rubbing her eyes. "Minato dear shouldn't you go to sleep?" Kushina asked surpressing a yawn

Minato shook his head. "One of our Jonin who has been absent for over two years has returned from his mission."

Minato handed Kushina one of the files on his desk. "I want him to be Jonin-Sensei of team elveven, and the sudden change in the roster takes a lot of work."

Kushina looked tiredly at the file that her husband had handed her. When she read the name her eyes widen. "He is back?"

Minato nodded. "Shinji Senju, the last living relative of Tsunade and the third grandson of Toka Senju."

* * *

wow only took an hour this time now I'll probably get a review for this but why is Fugaku alive well for according to the manga which this is all based on things would have been different with the Uchiha clan if Minato had lived like telling whose fault it was for the attack

so since Kishimoto is the great creator of Naruto take it up with him

until next time 61394


	3. Shinji Senju

_**greetings and bienvenue I'm back with another chapter for you all now sit back and enjoy Sanshouo no Naruto's third chapter **_

_**Chapter 3 Shinji Senju **_

* * *

"From this day forward, you are all genin of Konoha. As one of your academy teachers, I just want to let you all know how proud I am of you." Iruka said to the class with a smile on his face. "You've all done excellent in your studies and training. I believe with all my heart that this may be one of the finest classes Konoha has ever produced, and I can't wait to see what extraordinary shinobi you all will become in the future!"

Nearly every student in the classroom smiled at their now-former sensei's words. Naruto however was lost in thought. "_I wonder who will be my teammates…_" The blonde boy looked around the classroom. "_Seeing the class some of the teams will be obvious…They will recreated the famous Ino-Shika-Cho, by putting Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji in one team. Placing Kiba, Shino and Hinata together would make a very good tracking team…than the only thing that still misses is the combat team. Which logically would be Sasuke and me with Sakura as our backup…yes that will be the most logic course of action and dad is a man of logic._"

"Now, I'm going to start reading off the team names! Pay attention closely, because I will _not_ repeat them!" Iruka informed everyone. "Now...Team One..."

This continued for a while, Naruto didn't pay any attention to what was being said completely lost in thoughts. "Next is Team Seven!" Iruka continued reading. "Sasuke Uchiha"

at the mention of Sasukes name the girls who had a crush on him began praying to be on the same team as 'their' Sasuke "Sakura Haruno and Tobio" Naruto at that point raised his head 'was dad smoking something when he made this decision' Naruto thought Iruka noticed his students reaction and smiled 'sorry Naruto but your father isn't as straight forward as you think' Iruka thought before continuing with the team assignments

"Team eight: Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame!" Iruka continued.

Shino adjusted his glasses while Kiba cheered loudly and hugged a blushing Hinata who fainted due the close contact with her crush. Once again, Iruka waited for class to quiet down before he continued to read. Naruto became lost in thoughts again thinking out possible strategies he could come up with that would benefit his team. He only paid attention to the last team Iruka read off.

" Team Nine is still running Team Ten: Ino Yamanaka, Couji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara!" Iruka "and last but not least Naruto Namikaze Yota Tenko and Sora Shimura"

"Sora" "really?" "THANK THE GODS did I say that out loud" were the reactions from the new team 11

"Well, now that you all know your teams, you are free to take an hour break for lunch. You will come back here to meet up with your Jonin Sensei. Before you leave I would like to say that wherever you go always let the will of fire burn in your hearts"

All of the ex-students nodded in response to their sensei's words and began to walk out of the classroom. Kiba who was closed to the door reached for the door latch, when the door was suddenly slammed open. In the door opening stood a very intimidating man. Several students gasped when they saw him.

The man looked to be the same age as Iruka being an inch or two taller with tan skin and black hair he was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with the Senju crest on the left shoulder with black pants held up by a black belt with a sliver buckle with the Konoha symbol carved into the metal on the belt was a kiseru pipe with black tabi socks finishing his all black outfit

He looked at Kiba who still stood in front of him with his mouth wide open, the stranger patted the dog boy on his head before walking into the classroom. He stood still on Iruka's usual spot behind the desk and took a long trek of his kiseru while looking at the students. He breathed out the smoke in a particularly way that it formed letters above him. Konoha's Lone artist.

"I am Shinji Senju, Sensei of team eleven." The man introduced himself.

"Now, Naruto Namikaze, Sora Shimura, and Yota Tenko follow me. We will begin our meeting and discuss protocol. Let's go." The room fell into a deathly silence. Pretty much every student was gawking at the man standing in front of them in surprise, annoyance, or fear.

Sakura fell in the last category, she sank as low as possible and hide her face with her book. "_He…He…He seems so strong, it is like he could snap me with two of his fingers_."

Sasuke looked at the man "_This man is a SenjuNaruto you lucky dog it seems you got the pick of the litter_"

Naruto send out chakra pulses to the man. "_His chakra…it is so enormous and dense compared to my own reserves it seems like an ocean…But the feeling it sends out is one of friendship and compassion…It reminds me a bit of granny Tsunade._"

"it seems you haven't changed much Shinji still killing two birds with one stone like sensei always said?" Iruka said as if he was used to this kind of behavior

The black haired man looked sideward at the teacher

"of course I live and continue to live the way Seishin sensei lived. Killing two birds with one stone." The Senju began walking out of the classroom but stopped in front of the door, he looked at his three students. "What are you waiting for… an invitation? Follow me."

Yota looked at Naruto who nodded and stood up following their Jonin-Sensei out of the room, his fellow escapee following behind him "how much" asked Yota

"bout the same maybe a little more than Kabuto definitely warmer than his though" Yota nodded taking in the information having learned long ago to trust Gecko's sensory abilities without it Naruto and Yota wouldn't be breathing

still sitting at her desk was Sora Shimura a girl with her brown hair spiking up on the left side of her head wearing a grey shirt under a grey vest with a red armored skirt grey leggings and her headband around her head stood up 'so these are my teammates the two experiments I hope that they trust me and that I can trust them' she thought before walking after her two teammates

* * *

Shinji Senju let his team to a small park located somewhere around the north-east border of Konoha. In the middle of the park stood a traditional teahouse, it stood on the shore of a semi-large pond and in the water floated several water-lilies.

The waiters where dressed in traditional kimonos and did their job very gracefully and as soon as the team set a foot inside the building, a woman with black hair and dressed in a deep green kimono walked towards them. A smile appeared on her face when she recognized the Jonin.

"Welcome Senju-Sama is this your Genin team?" The Senju nodded, the woman smiled and turned to the team.

"Welcome my name is Kaiya and this is the Koto teahouse, it is well known by artist, performers and the upper class of Konoha, and is your Sensei's most favorite place in in the city. Allow me to lead your table."

Team eleven followed the woman to their table, once they sat down Naruto began to send pulses towards his Sensei again. "_It is like I thought, the stronger or controlled a person's Chakra is the more clearly I can "see" them…I believe this is the first time since I can "see" someone's eye color other than mom, dad, Homika, granny or Sakura._"

Shinji rested his chin on his hand and looked at each of his students for a short while, Naruto looked back at him but the Senju knew that the boy was checking out his Chakra.

"_So I got "the experiments and a member of Danzo's clan. Damn you Minato if I didn't knew better I would say this was some sort of punishment for my long absence._" The Jonin though and sighed inwardly.

* * *

Minato was in the middle of a very important meeting, that was about decide if Konoha would accept the alliance with Iwa. He suddenly sneezed very loudly and everyone in the room looked at their Hokage.

"Is everything alright Hokage Sama?" Kazumi Kenta The Iwa ambassador asked. Minato nodded.

"Yes, but I get the feeling someone is angry at me…I hope it is not Kushina." The Yellow Flash mumbled the last part. Homika who along with Itachi were standing guard let out a giggle "show some decorum Homika we're in a meeting" Itachi quietly lectured

"Aw come on Itachi Kun it was funny and you know it" Homika retorted to the elder Uchiha

* * *

while this was happening team 11 had already taken their seats "so Sensei you said you would discuss team protocols and other stuff" said Sora

Shinji took a drag from his Kiseru "alright I'll get to protocol and other stuff as Sora put it but first introductions introduce yourselves your likes dislikes hobbies dreams and a technique that separates you from your peers" said Shinji "how about you go first Naruto"

"alright my name is Naruto Namikaze I like my family ramen and training I despise those who can't judge a difference between the kunai and the scroll Orochimaru my scars and the time it takes to cook ramen my dream is to one day face my father as an equal and take his hat my techniques include my Kusarigama jutsu and Dokuton

'alright it seems Naruto is quiet but his mother and sister seem to have influenced him as well the dream to stand as an equal to his father is understandable as no one wants to stay in their fathers shadow'

"Alright you next Yota" Yota nodded "Yahooo my name is Yota Tenko I like tea fighting against gecko sleep and watching the stars at night I hate that Gecko and Homika say outrageous things to me before I'm fully awake my former 'clan' and Orochimaru my dream is to marry a certain girl and build the Tenko clan on the principal that family comes first" Yota said all in one breath "my abilities revolve around my kekkei genkai

"maybe we wouldn't do it if it wasn't so funny and I'm not a gecko I'm a salamander" "this from a cold blooded toxic mouth do you touch your mother with those lips"

"don't bring my mother into this you arrogant wind bag" "what do gecko's know of mothers don't they eat their young" "that's mantis's if you want to insult me get Sakura to at least make sure that they're accurate" this argument would have gone on longer if Sora hadn't hit both of them on the head "you two baka's zip it"

"yes Sora" they said in unison "he started it" Naruto was about to retort when he noticed a glare from Sora Naruto let the words die in his mouth 'well those two despite how harsh the insults sounded I could tell they were joking plus it helped me see into those two's relationship'

"alright I guess I'm up hi I'm Sora Shimura I enjoy my clan gardening and training I do not like those who assume things before you meet a person perverts and those who act like they are the only thing holy between heaven and earth my dream is to change how people look at the shimura clan and to have at least two kids" said Sora "a technique I have is my wind affinity training

'well she seems to have grown out of what did Tsunade call it oh right a phase where all girls care about were their looks and boys though fangirls take it too far the wind affinity isn't that suprising since she's a Shimura I might have to get Asuma or Minato to teach her advanced techniques'

"I suppose it's my turn my name is Shinji Senju I like tea poetry and my comrades I don't enjoy clan born shinobi who look down on ninja from civilian families my hobbies are admiring art and writing poetry I don't really have a dream but who knows when I might find one as I walk on this road we call life my techniques are like Yota's and I mainly use my kekkei genkai"

"You have a kekkei genkai can we see it sensei" asked Yota "perhaps later any way I was supposed to give you a test to see if you should stay genin but I think you will be fine except your wardrobe I took the liberty of speaking to your parents and getting you all new wardrobe that you are to wear on missions and training is that clear"

"Hai sensei" said Sora "alright" said Yota "the mask stays" said Naruto

"Sure Naruto keep the mask" 'having some genin might be fun after all'

* * *

while team 11 was having lunch in a fancy tea house team seven was still waiting for their sensei to arrive when suddenly a man with gravity defying silver hair poked his head in to the room "my first impression of you guys your very patient meet me on the roof in five minutes" the man said before taking his head out of the room

"uh Sa sa Sasuke do d o do you think that was our sensei" Sakura stuttered out before hiding behind her book "it had better be or Mrs. Namikaze will probably make someone's head roll for standing up three kids" Sasuke said before standing up and walking over to Sakura "come on Sakura" "o o ok" she said before standing "uh Tobio are you coming" she asked her last teammate

"Yeah I'm coming" Tobio said

team seven walked onto the roof where the man from before was waiting "well thank you all for coming on time punctuality is a good trait to have" team seven sweat dropped at that comment 'hypocrite' was the thought going through their head

"well then I'm Kakashi Hatake now you three introduce yourselves"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha"

"Sa sa sa Sakura Haruno" sakura mumbled from behind the tale of the gutsy ninja

"Tobio nice to meet you hypocrite sensei"

"well at least you called me sensei now anyway you three aren't genin yet" "what do you mean not yet we passed the exam" said Sasuke glaring at the masked Jonin

"oh that test was just to see who had the potential to become a genin the real test to see if your ready is a lot harder out of twenty seven students only nine will actually become genin" 'NINE?' was the panicked thought going through team sevens head

"the exam is sort of a survival mission bring your equipment to training ground seven at oh how about seven oh and you probably shouldn't eat breakfast or you'll probably puke well go on now your dismissed except for you Sakura"

the two males of team seven got up Sasuke looked at Sakura with a reassuring smile Sakura nodded from behind her book at him before he left "so any chance i could speak to Sakura and not a book"

Sakura slowly lowerd her book and looked at Kakashi well to be more accurate his book "that's mostly smut sensei" Sakura said before hiding behind her book again Kakashi sighed and took the book from the pink head "you can have this back when we get to my place now Sakura i know your an orphan and orphans usually get kicked out of the orphanage when they become genin well my wife kami bless her when she found out she told me to invite you to stay at our house until you could get your own unless you don't want to"

"I I I okay sensei" Sakura said "great well lets go" said Kakashi

about twenty minutes later Kakashi and Sakura walked into a house in the middle of the city with green walls and silver carpets "Kemuri chan I'm home and I brought Sakura" about half a minute later a woman in her early twenties came in Sakura saw she was really pretty with chocolate brown hair that fell to her lower back and eyes as blue as the ocean wearing a simple green shirt with a yellow dress and sandals

"Hi I'm Kemuri Harake and you must be Sakura it's nice to meet you" "it it it's ni nice to meet you to" 'i really need to work on her confidence' thought kakashi

"well that stuttering must have the boys all over you how about you help me make dinner and Kakashi kun why don't you put that book of yours away in front of a minor"

"yes mam" Kakashi said like his sensei before him he had the fear of his wife drilled into his very soul "I don don i don't mind Mrs. Hatake

"please Sakura call me Kemuri and it's not just you I always tell him to put that book of his away when we have guests over" said Kemuri "you know how about we go shopping get you some nice clothes and ninja supplies Kakashi Kun can handle dinner right"

"of course Kemuri Chan"

"Perfect come on Sakura lets go" 'i think I'm going to like it here' thought Sakura though she was a little worried that no books around guests rule might apply to her as well

* * *

A red blur ran over the rooftops of Iwagakure, skillfully making a giant jump before landing on one of the many wooden bridges in the town. "_O no I am late! Han-Sensei will have my head!_"

The red blur quickly jumped down the wooden bridge, while falling down it grabbed a pole and made several swirls around it, landing on the roof of a shop on Iwa's ground level it quickly ran towards the main gate. In front of the main gate stood a giant man wearing his signature red steam armor and red kasa, the tall man had his right hand tucked inside the dark grey kimono he wore over the armor.

"You are late Yui." The man said looking at the much smaller girl that had appeared in front of him.

"Sorry Han-Sensei but I was busy doing something and forgot the time." The girl scratched the back of her head.

Yui was a rather small girl with short messy brown hair, she wore a long sleeved dark-red shirt and dark grey pants and had a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right side of her hips. Her forehead protector was tied around her forehead.

Han raised his eyebrow. "Yui what did you do?"

The brown haired girl grinned and revealed a long iron wire with a tag on the end. Grinning even wider she lit fire to the tag, the fire ran along the iron wire setting of several small paint explosions over the whole city.

"Lets go Sensei!" Yui said as she quickly ran out of the city, followed by Han who shook his head.

From the city several shouts could be heard about a damn half-breed street rat!

* * *

well what do you think of the chapter yes I know I changed up Shinji a lot now some changes that I will address

yes I split up the famous trio but if you all remember the beginning of the chapter 1 they are still going to be friends and besides do you really think not being on the same team as your friend would kill the friend ship

second yes I gave kakashi a wife hey the perverted dog needs some happiness in his sad depressed life

third the only change I see so far for Yui is giving her dad more history I mean despite the hate between Iwa and Suna a no name shinobi is not going to arouse a whole village's hatred

fourth I'm going to get this part over with now as you probably notice these are modified documents i repeat modified documents now as my old readers know i have a learning disability in writing while i write my mind skips over punctuation i am not a nincompoop and know when to a few things otherwise big blank

I am not getting a beta tester I don't like the idea of someone else going through your story and making changes so if you really want punctuation look somewhere else

and what will probably get me called blasphemous I gave personality to one of Sasuke's fangirls you can see Sora in between Sakura and Ino after Naruto and Sasuke go to first base anyway read and review and happy holidays


	4. A mission to 'kill' for

my present to you all happy holidays

_**Chapter 4: A Mission to "Kill" for Naruto **_

* * *

Naruto was running toward the Koto Teahouse with Yota hot on his heels, they were running late due that Kushina and Homika kept telling them to be careful and to make sure he come back. "_They don't have to be so worried about me I can take care of myself…But it still feels nice to have someone worry about you, it shows they care._" Naruto said quietly

"you say something Gecko" Yota asked "nothing important Yota" said Naruto

As soon as they arrived at the Teahouse, the two genin stormed inside. "were here." they said out of breath. having spent the last twenty minutes running at top speed

"A Naruto Yota your early now all we have to do is wait for Sora" Shinji said as he looked up from his book. the two boys nodded both of them now wearing a long sleeved dark grey shirt black pants with built in kunai holsters and black sandals they're were some differences between the two Naruto had kept his mask and Yota was wearing a black wristband with a blue cloud on his left sleeve

at that moment Sora had walked in the young Shimura was wearing a dark grey tank top under a black jacket that's hem reached a little below her knees she was also black pants and black sandals her head band wrapped around her forehead "hi everyone am I late?"

"not at all Sora your right on time" Sora smiled "Arigato sensei" she said before looking at Naruto and Yota "you both look nice" she said to her male teammates Yota blushed at the compliment while Naruto just 'stared' at Sora

too put it bluntly Naruto didn't trust Sora she had always stayed in the back of the class doing her work never answering questions and doing average on exams at first he had thought she might be a root agent placed in the class but after her explosion yesterday during his and Yota's 'fight' Naruto dismissed the idea immediately as he had seen a root agent named Torune before and he had the personality of a dead cockroach

The door was slammed open and Kakashi entered the Teahouse carrying on his back Sasuke who was followed by Tobio and Sakura

"hi everyone I thought I would take my new team here to celebrate passing" said kakashi

"YOU ACTUALLY PASSED A TEAM?!" shouted Shinji while Naruto and Yota were trying to get rid of the obvious in their mind genjutsu's while Sora just stood there confused

"A group of fan-girls was trying to say goodbye to their object of lust. Sakura and Tobio showed excellent team work in rescuing him" Shinji suddered as he lifted Sasuke from his shoulder. "poor kid"

Shinji dropped Sasuke gently on a seat while the rest of the newly formed team 7 sat down next to team 11" "FAN GIRLS" Sasuke shouted in a panic his eyes searching the room for the enemy he thought could appear at any moment after a minute Sasuke calmed down

"alright now that the Uchiha is calm team 11 can start their breifing. But first things first, what do you know about political missions?" Shinji asked.

"you can't be serious Shinji" said Kakashi looking at the senju clan member while Sora went pale

Sasuke shrugged. "That they are somehow related to politics."

"had you gave that answer to Iruka he would have failed you sorry behind." Shinji snapped. He looked at Sakura. "Sakura can you tell us what political missions are." Sakura nodded.

"Political mission are some of the highest class missions that often involve doing things for the Daimyo or nobility of your country. Mostly they are missions that could are important to the country itself, such as: assassination of other nobles threating your country, delivering of very important letters that often can decided the fate of many people, and the escort of members of nobility." Sakura turned very red when she realized how much she had said and sunk in her chair

"wow three sentences without a stutter a new record" said Naruto

* * *

Team 11 had arrived at a small clearing not far from the bandit camp, the three Genin had been quiet since Shinji had the mission, of course Team 11 consisted of quiet people but this was a different sort of quiet that the normal one, this one felt unnaturally. The implications of what the Genin were about to do weighing heavily on their shoulders.

Shinji nodded his head and started to lead them towards the bandit camp. From their spot they could already see and hear the camp. A large fire they was burning in the center of their tents who stood in a large circle. But what got the three Genin's attention was that the closer they got the louder the screams of woman and younger girls could be heard.

It was for this very reason that Shinji had chosen this particular group of bandits for his teams first mission. The bandits had kidnapped woman and girls from all over the fire country, and used them as sex-slaves. the Daimyo himself had given the mission to Konoha. Kill all of the bandits and return the woman and girls safely towards Konoha. Where they could be rehabilitated and return to their homes

Shinji had volunteered to the mission with his team because he wanted to show his team the reality of the Shinobi world and the mission they would do in the future. He wanted his team to understand why the bandits had to be killed and what would happen if they just freed the woman and left the bandits alive.

The closer they got to the camp to paler Sora became, Naruto and Yota were seemingly lost in thoughts, remembering their time with Orochimaru. "_It has been a long time since I heard someone scream like that…I haven't heard it since Kakashi freed me and Yota from the lab of that pale snake._"

When they arrived at the line of the clearing they could see the entire camp, there were about thirty to forty bandits, each one with a naked women or screaming for them to stop, begging them to leave them alone.

Over to the side of the camp in the shadows set up out of reach from the warmth the large fire created was a cage, filled with around thirty women both young and old. None of them had clothes on and they were all shivering from the cold night air as several men on the outside of the bars stood luring at them, reaching into the cage and grabbing them and pulling them to the side of the cage.

Shinji looked at his Genin. Yota said nothing but Shinji saw the dark expression on his face. Sora had become as white as a sheet, and was clearly trying not to look away in horror. Naruto was so far his face revealed completely expressionless, but Shinji noticed that he had unsealed his Kusarigama and his hands were shaking.

"I want you to take a good look at this, this is the reality of the Shinobi world, now you know why we are going to kill these man. If we just freed the woman and let the bandits leave they would start again in a different country." Shinji made them watch for another few minutes before retreating further back into the trees, the Genin followed him a minute later.

"I won't step in unless it's necessary this is your mission" said Shinji as his genins spit up like lions surrounding their prey before putting it out of it's misery

* * *

Sora was terrified, her whole was body shaking as she mentally prepared herself for what she was about to do. It was a shinobi's duty to kill to steal to forever be cast out of the light and plunged into the darkness that had been the creed of the Shimura clan long before her granduncle became known as the Yami no Shinobi

Sora used her jacket to try and keep the rancid smell out of her lungs, right in front of her, with his back to the tree line was a large man with long black hair and no clothes on. She could smell him from her position in the bushes, sweat, blood and sex. It was enough to make her feel sick.

Sora slipped out of the bushes, she made sure to stay in the man's shadow so that he couldn't see her. Sora drew a kunai on instinct a light green aura of wind chakra surrounded the blade Sora sneaked up behind the man careful to stay out of his peripheral vision before the man could move Sora stabbed the kunai into the base of his neck severing the major arteries giving the man a quick death

Sora dropped to her knees as the tears began falling from her face for years she had dreamed of being a shinobi 'congratulations sora your a shinobi' she thought

* * *

Yota hated waiting but he knew had too. His task was to kill the leader. and if it was done too loudly Naruto and Sora would be exposed and their escape a hundred times harder

He had slipped in when no one was looking and found the man asleep on a pile of sheets with a naked woman with long, messy brown hair chained to the post by a metal collar around her neck. She was covered in bruises and her eyes had a dead look to them.

Yota's blood began boiling at the sight of her, making him forget about his nervousness, he silently emerged from behind the crates. Yota sent a silent prayer to the shinigami before he took a deep breath. the leader will die quietly but Yota would be damned if he didn't make it as painful as humanly possible

Yota could feel the eyes of the woman looking at him in shock formed hand signs "**Tenko hiden lightning palm**" Yota whispered the name of his clans deadliest jutsu lightning surged on his palm Yota raised his hand up and slammed it over the leader's heart lightning convulsed through his body frying his nervous system as his eyes shot open his mouth open in a silent scream before he died

Yota then went about freeing the woman "who are you" Yota looked at the former slave "I'm nobody" Yota said before breaking the collar

* * *

Naruto stood on the side of the camp, with his Chakra pulses he had found out that both Sora and Yota had killed their targets. "_Sora..Yota… they feel so sad….but I can't help them right now…Shinji-Sensei will talk to them after the mission._"

Naruto walked towards a group of bandits that stood watch a little out of the camp.

One of them stood up and looked at the blonde boy in front of him, he pointed his sword at Naruto. "Who are you?"

Naruto took a deep breath. "I'm nobody." And with these words the twelve year old began slaughtering the bandits in cold blood.

* * *

Shinji looked from the top of a tree down on the bandit camp noting how each of the Genin at least made one kill. "_Time to put an end to this._"

The Jonin-Sensei threw a lot of very thin Senbon in the air. "**Jinton: Sure Senbon kill!**" The Senbon moved on Shinji's command and shot towards the bandits, piercing through their foreheads and giving them an instant kill by piercing their brains.

Shinji jumped from the tree into the camp he first went to Sora. At first she didn't seem to see him, eyes fixed on the dead body of the man on the ground at her feet. Shinji pulled her close to him, feeling the girl would need a hug, Sora began sobbing before she cried out loud, tears falling from her eyes.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Shinji stepped back. "We can talk later; right now these women need you. Remember the scroll in which I sealed many clothes for woman that I gave you?" Sora nodded."There should be enough clothes for all of the woman, make sure they get them."

"hai sensei" sora said in a dead monotone not unlike root agents

Feeling slightly better now that she had something to do, Sora made her way over to the cage door and started to pick the the lock, Shinji walked to the tent he had seen Yota sneak into.

Just as he was about to enter, the young weather changer walked out the tent a somber mood on his face a far cry from the hyperactive knucklehead he had been this morning, blood stained his palm from the man he had killed . Shinji bended down and patting the boy on the back. "Yota search the camp and seal anything that seems of use to you into your empty sealing-scroll." Yota nodded then went about doing what he was ordered

Lastly Shinji went to Naruto who stood completely still with about half of the bandits of the camp laying dead at his feet. "Is everything alright here Naruto?"

"Yes Sensei everything is fine…it sure has been some time since I killed someone." Naruto said.

Shinji nodded. "Alright then go help Yota seal useful things into your sealing scrolls."

* * *

After taking anything of value from the camp and moving away all of the woman, Shinji collected the explosive tags his students had bought and used them to blow up the camp.

The woman flinched away as soon as one of the male members of Team 11 came close to them, after what they been through Shinji would have been shocked if they didn't. So Sora had been tasked to take care of them.

Sora had made a fire and was now just staring into it. Naruto wandered around a little, but made sure to stay away from the women. while Yota was looking at the moon

Shinji had sent a messenger hawk to Konoha to ask for transport for the women, going into detail about what they had seen at the camp so that Minato knew to send only Kunoichi for the transport.

After making sure there were enough tents for the women, Team sat down at the fire Sora had made. No one said anything; they just sat there in silence. Now that they finally sat down Sora found herself thinking about the man she had killed while Yota was still on alert as if more enemies would appear. Naruto just looked into the direction of the woman keeping his full attention on them just in case.

Taking a deep breath, Shinji spoke up. "The first time I took a life for a mission I was twelve years old. My team and I were returning from a simple delivering mission, the mission had gone well, very well even. But then on the way back we were suddenly attacked by a band of rouge Shinobi. One of them went towards me thinking since I was the smallest that I would be an easy kill. The man stormed towards me, I don't know what his name was, or even remember what he looked like, all I remember is his blood hitting my face as I slammed my kunai into his chest."

The Genin looked at their Sensei in wonder.

"For the rest of the mission I didn't talk to anyone, nothing my Sensei or teammates said worked. I kept asking myself, why did I kill him? I saw his blood on my hands, but no matter what I did I couldn't wash it off." Shinji paused a for a short while looking up at the sky.

"When I got back to the village I went straight to my parents my mother picked me up and held me in her lap and I cried for hours she told me the truth to be a ninja is to kill"

Shinji looked at his team. "I let you kill this soon to let you face reality, but also to protect you."

"when Gecko and I were four years old this group of inmates tried to kill us they thought if they killed us they would get our abilities they had knocked Naruto's mask off and he had unleashed a cloud of poison in two of their faces they're veins had become visible and a dark shade of purple the other one the leader I fried with an incomplete lightning palm" Yota raised pulled back his sleeve showing on his inner arm a long burn that went from his wrist to his elbow "the lightning recoiled and gave me this as a reminder that some times killing is a necessary evil of this world now matter how much it destroys you on the inside" Yota said before pulling his sleeve back down

Sora looked at Yota in a new light as he sat by the fire she had always assumed that he was an immature knucklehead but now as she looked into his eyes she saw the eyes of a hardened warrior a level of maturity no boy no man of any age should have especially not at twelve

Shinji looked to Sora thinking what her reaction would be tears denial declarations of hatred at him and everything he stood for

What he wasn't expecting was for Sora to come over and hug him with all her might, or the words she whispered as fresh tears started to fall from her eyes.

"T-Thank you Shinji-Sensei. Y-You r-really are v-very k-kind."

"yeah you are" said Naruto "your a good man Shinji Sensei" addressing him as sensei for the first time

Shinji stammered and turning slightly red. "You are not bad for a bunch of brats your selves…and I guess…that I don't mind being your Sensei." Shinji coughed returning to his stern personality. "In any case, it will take about two-three days for the wagons to arrive and about the same time to go back. During that time I am going to plan a training schedule for when we get back. But for now rest and think about what has been said here."

The Genin nodded. "I will take the first watch." Naruto volunteered.

Shinji nodded. "Alright wake me up in two hours."

* * *

About two hours latter Shinji opened his eyes, he had not really been asleep more in a light slumber. He got up from his spot on the ground and listened to the sounds around him. "_Well it is about time to switch with Naruto, time to get up._" Shinji began searching for Naruto who seemingly was wandering around the camp.

Shinji found him sitting on a branch of a tree, as soon as Shinji approached him Naruto looked in his direction. "You are already awake Shinji-Sensei? I was just about to wake you up."

Shinji sat down besides Naruto, and looked at the tents of the woman. "Your team did very well today Naruto most kids your age would have been traumatized right now, or at least cry about what they just did. Sora did very well for her first kill but I noticed during Yota's story you flinched why"

Naruto sighed. "The first time I killed someone I was three, Orochimaru went to the Sorakami clan the clan who sold Yota to him. Some of the other subjects where jealous of me, jealous how much time Orochimaru spent on me instead of them. So they decided to kill me and let it look like I had committed suicide. The came to my cell, five of them, while I was asleep. Suddenly I was lifted from my bed and thrown against the wall of my cell. And they continued doing that, kicking me, hurting me and throwing me across the room, until I breathed out a lot of poison at the same time. At that point I had yet to learn how to control my Chakra pulses and Literal Line, so while they were slowly dying and screaming as a result of the poison. I sat there in complete darkness not knowing what was happening around me, and only hearing the screams."

Naruto stopped taking a second to recollect himself

"that day Yota talked about I had tried using a Katon jutsu I saw Orochimaru use to execute a failed experiment it flew off course and hit Yota on the arm he pulled off the lightning palm just fine I'm the one who hurt him that mark on his arm is my reminder I nearly killed the closet thing I ever had to a brother"

Shinji patted Naruto on his shoulder. "I've seen the relationship you two have if you talked to Yota about it he would forgive you."

"I know he'll forgive me but I don't know if I can forgive my self" Naruto walked over to where his teammates were sleeping

Shinji lit his kiseru and blew out some smoke forming three words. Yota, Sora and Naruto. "_This will be a good team…they have much potential._ "

* * *

Yui ran after her Sensei throughout the barren plains of earth country. "Sensei how long until we reach our destination?" The brown haired girl whined, Han sighed he had been counting how many times she asked that same question the last few hours, by now she had reached two-hundred

"Not long now Yui, see that clearing in the distance?" The girl nodded. "That is where we will meet with the ANBU and receive our mission."

"Yes! What is our mission Sensei?" The girl yelled eagerly doing a 1800 turn in her mood.

Han grumbled. "_Why am I stuck with such a loud student?_" Yui looked at him with her eyes pleading for an answer. "I don't know for certain Yui, the only thing that I know is that the ANBU division we are meeting up with is hunting a dangerous group of criminals who has shown up in our country.

Yui cheered. "Alright I get to destroy bad guys!" Han shook his head.

As soon as they reached the clearing a ANBU member came to them, the Iwa ANBU all had Yokai shaped masks. The leader of them stepped towards Han. "Han who is the kid? We could hear her while you two where still at least a mile away."

"She is my student, Yui." Han looked down on the ANBU-captain he didn't like the tone of the masked man.

The ANBU-captain looked at Yui, who at the moment was having a one-way conversation with another ANBU member. "Just keep her in check will you and make sure she doesn't botch up the mission."

Han glared at the ANBU-captain. "You worry about your ANBU, I will worry about Yui. It that clear?" The killing-intent Han sent off was enough to let the ANBU-captain drop on his knees. Han took the mission scroll from the captains pocket. "You and the other ANBU will wait here while Yui and I take care of them. Yui! Let's go!" Han took one last glance at the ANBU-captain. "Find us in about an hour at the location of the criminals." The captain nodded meekly. messing with Han no Moerujoki was not good for his or anyones health the only thing worse would be to mess with Yoton no Roshi or Ryotenbin no Onoki

When the ANBU arrived an hour later at the abandoned village the criminals had used as an hideout, their eyes widen underneath their masks. Where first stood an rather large village was now only some rumble left of the buildings. The ANBU found Han stading at the outskirts of the village. The criminals lay spread over the ground as mummified corpses

"What happened here?" The ANBU-captain asked in wonder. Han only pointed at Yui who came walking towards them.

"Han-Sensei how did I do? I destroyed the bad guys like you said." Yui said cheerfully. She looked at the ANBU-Captain. "Hiya ANBU-baka! How do you like my work?"

The Captain looked at the village, it was in complete ruins with many burning holes and mummified corpses laying around, the Captain gulped. "I haven't seen this much damage since he attacked Gisei"

Yui nodded. "Exactly!" This earned her the looks of all the ANBU members.

The captain looked at Han. "Han who is this kid?"

"My student." Was the only thing the tall man said.

* * *

on the outskirts of a village in the land of rivers a man in a dark blue cloak enters a rundown brownstone building the interior despite how it looks on the outside is well maintained with mahagony floors marble walls and leather furniture on a silk rug is in bright gold stitching is the kanjis for sea mountan and sky in a circle with a staircase that went to an unforeseen from the outside second floor

appearing behind the cloaked figure is a man about average height with olive skin with charcoal black hair in a ponytail and sea green eyes wearing a dark green coat with the kanji for sea on the back over a black jonin vest grey pants with matching sandals a headband for Kirigakure with a slash through the metal resides on his right forearm the same on that's holding a ninjato to his neck

"who are you and why have you come here" the man said with a voice as hard as steel "I've come looking for the Umiyamasora group" the cloaked man replied

"well you found them" walking from the stairs towards the two men were three people a woman with skin the color of cream with light brown hair wearing a yellow coat with the kanji for sky on the back wearing the same outfit as the man with the ninjato

along with a bald giant of a man with a stich like scar going from one end of his forehead to the other wearing the same outfit as the other two under a brown jacket with the kanji for mountain on the back and a kanabo in his hand

the last person was a little girl about four years old wearing with blonde hair and grey eyes wearing a oversized shirt

"I have a job for you three" the woman turned to the giant "Kano take Eriko to bed" the giant nodded before gingerly picking up the little girl "good night mama night papa" she said sleepily before the giant man took her to bed

"alright now what kind of job" asked the woman the cloaked man said nothing "I'm sure your aware of the impending alliance between Konoha and Iwa such an alliance will not sit well with my leader's plans"

"and who may I ask is this leader of yours" asked the man with the Ninjato having sheathed it when Kano left with Eriko

"you may ask but I will not give an answer but the mission in particular is to in three weeks destroy the diplomacy convoy from Konoha to Iwa"

"and why would we do a mission that would result in the fourth great ninja war" asked the woman "and why us instead of one of the more bloodthirsty assassins like Zabuza Momochi or Akatsuki" asked the man

"well the Akatsuki are too notorious and Zabuza Momochi and his partner well they aren't the most trustworthy as for the Umiyamasora you three have a high success rate and cost less then Akatsuki and as for why

well Kaiba and Marise Masaki I'm sure your former villages would love to know that your both alive and married and that you have a daughter with the Sandaime Mizukage's kekkei genkai" said the man

"you bastard" the man roared moving to behead the cloaked man "we'll do it" the woman said

"Marise what are you saying" the man asked "excellent a third party will be joining you on the mission think of him as your keeper"

"if we do this mission will you stay away from our daughter" the woman asked "of course Mrs. Masaki"

"so what should we address you as other than cloaked blackmailing client" the man asked leaking killer intent

the man unleashed his own killer intent that far surpassed the killer intent from the former kiri nin "if you must address me directly you may call me Senta"

* * *

_alright how did I do I say uh how did I do I gave Naruto and Shinji a good bonding moment I revealed why Yota hate's his clan I would too if I was sold to Orochimaru _

_so what do you think of Han's moniker I am not fluent in Japanese but if I got it right it should be translated as Han of the blazing steam wow that sounds like a good story title _

_my next update will be the iwa escort mission up to the city of stone sayonara _


	5. To IWA We GO

_**greetings again to everyone in internetland like our favorate blonde ninja I promised the Iwa escort mission and I will deliver so for your reading entertainment **__**Chapter 5: Towards Iwa we go! **_

* * *

The outer forest of Konohagakure was unnaturally quiet at this time of day. The wind barely breezed through the leaves and nary a creature made the slightest sound for they could sense danger over the horizon. It was somewhere late afternoon when Team 11 slipped throughout the forest, jumping from tree to tree and hiding in the bushes. They silently followed a shadow that was creeping on the forest floor. The Genin trio dashed to next set of trees once the shadow turned its back to them, proceeding following in absolute silence.

"This is Yota, arrived at point B." Yota Tenko said into his radio receiver silently.

"T-This is Sora, arrived at point C." Sora Shimura answered shortly after.

"This is Naruto, arrived at point A." Naruto Namikaze responded a few moments longer than the others.

"What took you so long Naruto?" Shinji Senju asked over the radio.

"Some stupid tree didn't sent back my Chakra pulses I walked dead right into it." Naruto grumbled dryly, earning some snicker from his teammates.

In the distance Shinji rolled his eyes. "All right team we've got our prey. Just how much distance is he away?"

"About five meters." Naruto answered seriously. "I'm ready to go."

"Ready." Was Yota's short reply.

"Same here." Sora nodded.

"Ok, we've found our foe." Shinji said cautiously. "Ready?...Go!"

The Genin trio pounced on their leader's command, leaving the security of their hiding stations. The poor cat didn't know what hit it when three humans suddenly jumped at it. But before the target had the chance to do anything, Naruto scrambled close and wrapped his arm around the creature's torso to prevent any chances of escape.

Naruto grumbled as he looked down at his capture: the Demon cat from the netherworld, Tora. "_What is it with this Demon Cat and its running away?_"

This was Team 11's sixth mission to collect the same cat, that easily could be recognized due its red ribbon around its ear. There was a shared animosity shared between the cat and Naruto, both having no pleasure to be in the other's company. Shinji had speculated that since the cat had been around Shinobi so much it probably had picked up some Chakra-sensing skills to avoid capture, Naruto who constantly sent out Chakra pulses simply overloaded the cat.

So being back in Naruto's custody, the demon cat was trying to rip the boy's face apart. Naruto held it at a safe distance from his face. "Listen demon I have already enough scars on my face and I don't need you to make more, so be a nice demon or I will simply knock you out by overloading your senses."

Sora stiffed a giggle after she saw the cat nod in fear. before taking the cat "aw poor tora chan did the mean salamander man scare you" Tora nodded "oh don't worry Sora will protect you from him and his nasty chakra pulses" Sora cooed at the cat

"I don't know I think you should just let Gecko do it" said Yota "no one asked your opinion you human barometer" Naruto said glaring at his freind "and I'm a salamander not a gecko"

"Does the target have a ribbon on its right ear?" Shinji asked ending the radio silence. "Have you finally captured that annoying beast?"

"It is the same target." Sasuke answered. "It's the same target every time."

"That is great, lets head back to the Hokage tower for our next mission before we start training again." Shinji chuckled when he heard his Genin groan over the radio.

Shinji had kept true to his words and had made a training schedule for each of them, the team started with a warming up before training at 6:30am that ended at 7:00am. After the warm up the training began, doing whatever Shinji said them to do at the time, this lasted until 11:00am. At that time they went to the Hokage tower, after the Genin changed clothes and freshened themselves up a bit and eaten lunch, to collect their missions for the day. They did missions until 15:30am and from then on training until dinner, which was either at Shinji's house with their complete team or at Naruto's house minus their Sensei. For in the evenings Shinji had given them homework and required them to study about the ninja world, Luckily for Naruto Shinji had given him all he needed for the homework in braille, they could decide at which time they went to sleep themselves but with their schedule 22:00pm was about the absolutely the limit.

And while the team groaned and felt tired from their harsh training schedule, they noticed that when compared to their peers who graduated at the same time, they had a large lead on training and knowledge already.

* * *

Team 11 returned to the Hokage tower as soon as they entered the mission room a rather "plump" woman came to them grabbing Tora from Naruto and nearly killed it by hugging it very tightly.

"O my poor poor Tora where the Shinobi mean to you? My poor poor cat." The woman was the wife of the Fire Daimyo Shijimi. unlike with Sora the cat was struggling to get out of the royal's arms and back into Sora's

Naruto smiled evilly at the cat who looked at him with pleading eyes to save it. '_You get what you deserve you demon.'_

Sora looked with pity at the cat. '_gomen Tora chan'_

Yota was thinking '_Sora will love it if I rescue the demon cat and give it to her plus he and gecko will drive each other up the wall'_

Shinji walked towards Minato who sat behind his desk, giving out the missions. "We have completed our mission Hokage-Sama."

Minato nodded and stood up from his desk and looked at Iruka who was assisting him since the teacher had no class to teach at the moment. "Iruka can you take over for me? I have to talk to Team 11. " Iruka nodded and waved at the Genin, which team 11returned.

"Follow me please." Minato walked out of the office followed by Team 11, they walked throughout the hallways towards what Naruto remembered as the meeting room. Naruto send some Chakra pulses in the hope to sense if someone else was inside but his father had seemingly placed a seal in the room that negated Naruto's attempt to look at it. Minato stopped in front of the door and looked at Team 11.

"What you here inside of here is forbidden to speak of outside this room or if you are away from your Sensei, am I understood?" Minato asked, the Genin nodded as Minato opened the door.

Inside sat several people around a long table, Naruto recognized some of them. Already seated around a crescent table were Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage and Danzo Shimura. The blonde boy frowned as soon as he saw the man, Naruto didn't trust him…it was something about his Chakra that made Naruto feel disgusted.

next to Danzo was a old man with a grey ponytail in a dark green cloak looking at his feet

On the other end of the table sat a man in long red robes with a forehead protector tied around his forehead. Next him stood a buff looking Shinobi that constantly kept an eye on everyone in the room. "Iwagakure" Sora said in surprise

"Mr. Namikaze mentioned a diplomat from Iwa during graduation remember Gecko" Yota asked Naruto nodded

Minato sat down at the table and mentioned for Team 11 to do the same.

"Minato…I thought you were waiting for Shinji not a bunch of Genin." Danzo spoke up looking at the team with his single visible eye.

"They are my team Danzo and I plan to take them along with my missions." Shinji spoke up glaring at the older man.

Minato coughed. "In any case Shinji, Team 7 this is the ambassador from Iwa and his bodyguard."

The ambassador nodded in the Genin's direction. "My name is Kazumi…Kazumi Kenta and my guards name is Masao, don't mind him he doesn't speak anymore since he lost his tongue in an incident." The bodyguard only send the Genin a look before sending Shinji a intimidating glare. Shinji smiled back at the bodyguard as a sign that he wasn't intimidated.

"Shinji you and your team are to escort Kazumi and Masao back to Iwa you ar-" Minato was cut off by Danzo

"Hokage-Sama don't you think it is unwise to send such a young team on such a dangerous mission?" The elder man questioned. "since when do you care about what mission genins are assigned Danzo" asked Hiruzen curious to his old rivals outburst

"there is a difference between for example escorting a caravan and a diplomatic convoy Hiruzen a team of Anbu would be preferable for this mission"

Minato was about to answer but this time he was cut off by Shinji. "Forgive me for my disrespect elder but you are not aware of what my team can do and what it cannot do, and I believe that this mission is an excellent test for them."

Once again before Minato could say anything the old man spoke up. "We have no doubts about your teaching ability Shinji but remember the fate of the alliance between Konoha and Iwa depends on this." the man said "you expect me to put my fate in the hands of two of Orochimaru's rejects and a member of his clan" he said not making eye contact with anyone instead looking down at his feet

"would you care to say that to my face Shinabi" said Danzo "or our's" said Naruto who had Sora and Yota holding him from killing him with his kusarigarma

"oh you want to look at my face" Shinabi looked up at them all his face at one point must have been handsome with his broad chin and high cheekbones but now it was littered by a patchwork of burns with round tinted glasses on his face

"how is it fair I don't get to see your face I've seen men that make Orochimaru look like playground bullies and such things cost me my eyes and you want me to look you in the face?"

"enough Shinabi" said Minato flaring his killer intent "now as I was saying team 11 your mission is to escort Shinabi and Kazumi to Iwagakure where they will present it to the Tsuchikage for his signature you will be there for a minimal of a week"

"perhaps longer depending on the old fence sitter's back issues" said Hiruzen before taking a drag from his pipe

"team 11 you are dismissed to prepare for your mission" said Shinji dismissing his team

* * *

at dusk in his office Minato sighed deeply and leaned back in his chair, Shinji chuckled. "Hard day?"

Minato nodded. "Dealing with Shinabi is a pain in the ass I still don't see how Shikaku dealt with that bitter old goat growing up"

Shinji nodded. "just be glad Kushina wasn't part of that meeting she probably would have killed him and Danzo for insulting Naruto"

Minato nodded with a serious expression on his face. "true Shinji do what ever you have to do to ensure the alliance"

"as you command Hokage Sama anything else I should know" Shinji asked, Minato shook his head silently.

Shinji stood up and was about to leave the room when Minato called after him. Shinji looked back at the setting sun casting half of his face in the shadow the part of his face not in the darkness had a firey orange colored quality to it

"Shinji keep an eye on Naruto, not everyone of Iwa has let go of their grudge against me." shinji nodded "hai Hokage Sama" shinji then turned and left the room

* * *

Meanwhile Team 11 was waiting for their Sensei outside the Hokage's office. "Danzo doesn't trust the Iwa Shinobi." Naruto spoke up.

"There aren't many who have my uncle's trust Naruto what's your point"

"I don't trust him Danzo didn't earn the nickname Yami no shinobi for nothing" said Naruto

Sora was about to answer when Naruto held up his hand. The door of the office opened and a blonde girl about twelve wearing a white lab coat over a sky blue kimono top with light brown trim dark red pants and sandals walked into the room

"Here you are." The girl said

"can we help you with something granny" Naruto asked only to be hit on the head "annoying little gaki I'm the same age as you are" "and you were born when exactly" asked Yota only to get a matching head bump from the blonde Senju

"annoying little gaki's" Tsunade than handed Sora a letter "i know your the team heading to Iwa while your there could you give that to an old friend of mine we haven't spoken since I returned to the village"

"no problem granny." Naruto said.

"Thanks Naruto I'll give you guys a special reward for doing this for me" Tsunade then walked away just as Shinji exited the office.

"Let's go, I am itching for a smoke and it is forbidden in this building." The Genin followed their Sensei out of the room.

* * *

After buying supplies the Team found themselves in the garden of Shinji's large mansion in the late afternoon. Shinji was busy cooking in the open kitchen, that was connected to the garden, while the team was doing their own thing.

Sora was reading a book about Iwa and the earth country. Yota and Naruto were sparring Yota using his weather Kekkei Genkai and Naruto with his kusarigarma

"So what do you lot think about the mission?" Shinji asked from the kitchen.

"Just another assignment for the village, this one is just more important than others." Yota said before sending a winter storm at Naruto who dodged before ensnaring Yota with the Kusarigarma

"Yota is right we have to be on our guard at all times"

"What do you think Naruto?" Shinji said a little louder.

Naruto looked at his team. "While I would like to go to Iwa and meet people there and learn more about it…The mission itself bothers me"

Shinji nodded while he was cooking.

"Yeah Konoha and Iwa have tried an alliance before just before the first great ninja war that one ended badly and we've been at each others throats for fifty years people won't just let go of half a century of hatred"

"well said Naruto." Shinji said while he added some spices to whatever he was cooking. "especially Shinabi Nara he was the jonin commander for twenty years until his son took over while he isn't as smart as his son or grandson he's far more bloodthirsty and savage"

Shinji began putting the food he cooked on platters. Shinji placed the plates on the table.

"bloodthirsty a Nara?" Yota questioned.

Shinji frowned. "Hai during the third great ninja war he killed Amiri Masaki the sandaime Mizukage it was in that battle where he lost his eye sight" the three genins were shocked that the bitter old man they had met had killed a kage

Naruto was lost in thought as his teammates where eating. "This is delicious Shinji Sensei what's it called." said Sora after swallowing

"It is called katsudon, a bowl filled with hot cooked rice deep fried pork culet and some other ingredients. I have added some spices of my own taste to it." Shinji said proud of his cooking skills. Before turning serious again. "But back on the topic i want you to be guard anything and anyone could come after us"

"Yes Sensei." The Genin said at the same time.

Shinji nodded. "Very well than eat up and go home, I want you to read as much as possible about Iwa before you go to sleep, but don't make it too late."

Naruto stood up from the table. "I think I will go for a walk before heading home, I'll see you guys tomorrow at the gate. Goodnight."

The team watched Naruto leave. "Something is bothering him." Yota said before digging in to the katsudon

Sora looked in the direction Naruto had left. "_Yes but what is bothering you Naruto?_"

* * *

Naruto sat at his favorite spot in the village, on the top of his father's head on the Hokage monument. From it you had a spectacularly view over the village, not that Naruto could see much of it anyway. The blonde boy was lost in thoughts. "_Shinabi's eyes…the Chakra it was radiating it was unnatural and disgusting"_

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped themselves around Naruto's shoulders "hey Naruto"

Naruto sighed and pealed his older sister off of him. "hi Homika" Naruto greeted his sister a smile under his mask

"Mom sent me to find you she's a nervous wreck with you and Yota heading to that old fence sitters territory" said Homika sitting down next to her little brother

"does everyone know about the mission" asked Naruto "you mean outside of Granny Tsunade Mom and yours truly no it's classified the only reason i know is because i recommended you"

Naruto raised his eyebrows "why would you do that" Homika giggled before kissing her brother on the head "because I believe your the best person for the job you and Yota are a good team and that Sora girl is no pushover put faith in your team and you'll be amazed at what can be accomplished now come on I have some training to do" said Homika

"all right let's go" said Naruto

Sora walked into the Shimura clan home taking off her sandals "SORA" a little voice shouted happily before Sora was knocked to the ground Sora looked up to see a little boy about five years old wearing a red high collared shirt with white pants "Hi Yusei chan" Sora said picking herself up with the little boy in her arms "wow your getting big must be all the training your doing with mom and dad"

"yeah one day I'm going to be a super powerful ninja just like you" Sora flinched for a second imagining her sweet baby brother killing someone but she quickly hid it "that's right Yusei chan and you can come to me with what ever is bothering you okay" Yusei looked at her with a confused expression on his little face "okay Sora but nothing bothers me"

"I know now go and play I have to get ready for a mission tomorrow" Sora said putting Yusei down "are you going to fight evil ninja" asked Yusei Sora giggled 'I really hope not' "maybe if you behave for mom and dad while I'm gone I'll bring you a present"

"YAY A PRESENT A PRESENT" Yusei shouted with glee giving his big sister a hug around her waist before running off Sora smiled before walking into the kitchen sitting around a long wooden table were the rest of Sora's immediate family at the head of the table was Kitafu Shimura a man in his late thirties with short well maintained brown hair wearing a dark blue Haori over a brown kimono to his left was Sora's mother Megumi Shimura a woman who looked Sora got most of her looks from with an angelic face and high cheekbones with shoulder length hair with her bangs hanging to the left wearing a lilac colored kimono

finally to the right of her father was her older brother Sukima Sukima has long brown hair that hangs over to the right side of his face. He wears a green, high-collared shirt and matching pants along with sandals and bandages strapped to his left leg. Sukima didn't look at her which wasn't news in the slightest to Sora

"hello dear how was your day" Megumi asked her daughter "fine I have a mission tomorrow so I'm going to do my work and head to bed" said Sora

"what kind of genin still does homework sounds more like this guy is babying you and your team" said Sukima getting up and leaving the room "I guess you would know huh Sukima since your still a genin"

Sukima turned to her reaching for a kunai "don't underestimate me I'm the heir to the clan not you" "that title may help you in the compound brother but in the rest of the village it's the strong who rule the weak not the other way around"

"you little bi "SUKIMA" Kitafu interrupted "to the training ground now" he said flaring his killer intent at his first born "yes father" Sukima said giving Sora a look that promised retribution Sora stared right back 'I'm not afraid of you anymore Sukima know your place' she thought before leaving the kitchen

* * *

Han and Yui sat by a fire a bit away from the Iwa-ANBU, the elite Shinobi occasionally looked at the two Shinobi. The group was resting after a day full of traveling and hunting down the last of the bandits.

"Ne Han-Sensei I heard two of those ANBU-Baka talk about an alliance with Konoha…what do they mean with that?" Yui said as she lay on her back staring at the sky.

"That means that Iwa and Konoha will become friends Yui." Han answered while he was reading a book.

"But don't some of our citizens dislike Konoha?" Yui asked again.

"Yes but the Tsuchikage hopes to improve the relationship between the villages after the alliance becomes official." Han answered not taking his eyes of his book.

Yui was quiet for a few minutes thinking about something. "Ne Han-Sensei are Konoha people nice?"

Han looked up from his book knowing what Yui really wanted to know. "So far as I have heard it is not much different from Iwa. As for their Shinobi…I never have really talked to one of them but so far I saw they care about each other and value friendship, family and their teammates. I have fought and killed more than twenty of their ninja who sacrificed themselves so that the rest of their teams could flee."

Yui nodded before sitting up. "Ne I have an idea, the ANBU-baka said that they would travel throughout Kusa and will cross the Tenchi Bridge, from where we are now it only takes a day to reach the bridge so let's meet up with them!"

Han snapped his book shut and looked at Yui. "Did they say which Shinobi of Iwa will escort the ambassador and Konoha ninja?"

"it was…Masao I believe." Yui crossed her arms in thought.

"Are you sure?" Han asked as he took another piece of paper from his bag and began reading it.

"Yes I am very sure it was Masao and the ambassador was called Kazumi."

Han jumped to his feet and put on his bag. "Let's go Yui and make haste!" Han said before he jumped off.

Yui grabbed her bag quickly and jumped after her Sensei, the ANBU looked confused at the two but shrugged it off.

"What is wrong Han-Sensei?" Yui asked as she caught up with her Sensei.

"Masao has lost everything he once held dear to Konoha Shinobi and hates them with a burning passion, it is very much possible that he is leading them in a trap, just like the Konoha ninja had done to his team during the war." Han said as he began jumping even faster. "I have heard rumors about him that he is part of a larger group of our Shinobi who wants to destroy Konoha at every cost. Killing the Konoha ninja and the ambassador and placing the evidence such that it looks like the villages betrayed each other could case another Shinobi world war.

Yui grabbed hold of her Sensei's shoulder and climbed on his shoulders, just like a grown up would carry a child, Yui placed her chin on her Sensei's straw head. The tall man didn't seem to notice the extra weight he was carrying.

"Ne Han-Sensei, if there are bad guys can I destroy them?" Yui asked yawing.

"Yes Yui you can destroy them, now go to sleep you need to be on full power tomorrow." Han said.

"But what about you Han-Sensei? Don't you need to rest?" Yui yawned again.

"No Yui I am a Jinchiruki this kind of travel doesn't tire me at all just go to sleep." Yui's only answer was a soft snoring.

* * *

Marise Masaki adjusted her yellow coat before walking towards her husband and Kano 'this mission is wrong but a parent has to put their child before anything else even the rest of the world'

"Mama" Marise turned to see Eriko run after her followed soon after by an older woman Marise knelt down as Eriko leapt into her open arms "Eriko what have I told you about running away from Mrs. Fukanaga"

"to not do it" mumbled Eriko "that's right my little hime now be good for Mrs. Fukanaga and mommy and daddy will be back home soon"

"and Kano Jiji" Marise giggled at the nickname for the Iwa nuke nin "yes and Kano jiji to" Marise then put her daughter down "you promise" Eriko asked at that point Kaiba came over and gave Eriko a hug "we promise baby we'll always come back to you" said Kaiba kissing their daughter on the forehead

"come on Marise we have to go we'll be running through the night to get to the route in time"

"Hai" she said before leaping off with Kaiba Kano hot on their heels while Marise silently prayed that she would be able to keep the promise she made to her daughter

* * *

_alright well I think this chapter turned out nicely give me a review with your thoughts along with the other chapters of Sanshouo no Naruto _


	6. battle at the tenchi bridge part 1

_the** moment I don't really have anything to say so enjoy the chapter hey that was something**_

_**Chapter 6: Battle at the Tenchi Bridge part 1**_

* * *

Han with Yui on his shoulders jumped throughout the forest at great speed to reach the Tenchi Bridge before the escort team arrived there and hopefully prevent a Fourth Shinobi world war, between Iwa and Konoha. Han suddenly stopped in the middle of a large clearing in the forest.

"Yui wake up we are surrounded." Han said silently.

Yui stretched and yawned. "Are they bad guys?"

Han nodded as several ninja emerged from the forest line. It seemed like a combination of Konoha and Iwa ninja, Han glared at them.

From the forest the ANBU-captain emerged, followed by his squad. "I am sorry Han but we cannot let you go to the Tenchi Bridge, there is too much at stake here for that."

Han sighed. "Let me guess you all are part of a group that wants to prevent the alliance between Konoha and Iwa…even at the cost of another war?"

The ANBU-captain snorted. "The leaf and stone were never meant to be allies demon."

Yui jumped of Han's shoulder. "Ne Han-Sensei they are bad guys right? Can I destroy them?"

Han moved in his battle stance. "No they are not simple bad guys they are worse…They are traitors, Yui I will take care of the ANBU you will take care of the rest."

"Yes!" Yui yelled as she and Han ran towards the traitors.

* * *

So far the travel towards Iwa had been eventless. The group moved rather slowly due the carriage in which Kazumi the Iwa ambassador and Shinabi a retired ninja from the nara clan on the east side of the carriage the Iwa body guard Masao was silently marching and on the the west team 11 was walking

Naruto seemed was looking towards a group of tree's "you sense them two Naruto" asked Shinji "don't worry Kusa has a non aggression pact with Iwa"

"so why are they watching us" asked Yota unclipping his holster and reaching for a kunai "they're watching us making sure we don't do anything to their nation" said Sora

"right as usual Sora it's sad but diplomacy has been used as a front to launch surprise attacks before they're just looking to protect their people"

Naruto nodded put at ease by his sensei's words if he was the leader of a village he probably would have done the same thing

"hey Naruto keep up we have to get to the bridge by noon" said Sora

"I'm coming" Naruto replied to his kunoichi teammate

* * *

Yui dodged the punch of a Konoha Shinobi, by squatting down. She tripped the ninja with a low-sweep. She quickly rolled away from a fire jutsu another ninja had sent her way, with a cartwheel she positioned herself in front of the ninja and punched him in the groin. When a third one tried to kick her Yui dodged by using a backwards summersault. The small girl continued to dodge and punch or kick all of her attackers until she had forced them into a small circle. Yui jumped back from the group. "**Shakuton: Extremely Steaming Murder**" Around the small brown haired girl several orbs of fire appeared.

"Wait what?!" One of the ninja yelled. Before the flaming orbs shot throughout them evaporating all of the water in their bodies killing and leaving them mummified.

Yui made a small dance of joy not noticing that someone was sneaking upon her.

* * *

Sora ducked under a swing from her attackers sword she then with coated the blade with her wind chakra before slitting his throat she then began making hand signs

"**Futon vacuum blast**" Sora cocked her head to the right and spun unleashing a blade of wind that took out three more of the ninja one of which had gotten in behind Naruto before Sora's jutsu ended him

"Naruto are you okay" she asked running over to her teammate "yeah fine thank you Sora I owe you my life"

"it's no problem you would have done the same thing for me" Naruto nodded before leaping over Sora and impaling his kama into a an Iwa nins flak jacket "now we're even"

"alright Naruto we're even"

* * *

Yota was split of from the rest of his team and was fighting three enemies at the same time. Yota made a hand sign raising his hand in the air "**Tenkoton tornado armor jutsu**" forming around Yota was a cloak of razor sharp wind Yota charged forward punching through one of the shinobi's flak jacket Yota pulled his fist out of the ninjas chest then leaped into the air and with a midair split hit both of the remaining nin in the head severing multiple arteries

Yota then landed on one knee ending the jutsu 'damn my kekkei genkai still takes up so much chakra I need to work on building my reserves when we get back to the village' the former Sorakami stood up not even sparing a glance at the two Konoha nin he just killed

* * *

Shinabi looked coldly around him 'pathetic weaklings' he thought before extending his shadow killing his would be assassins with ease Shinabi then walked towards Masao

"this wasn't part of the plan you idiot what were you thinking" Masao began using sign language "I had nothing to do with this ambush konoha scum this was clearly your work"

"no this was all mine" the two looked to see a man in his forties with dark blue hair and green eyes wearing a standard Amegakure uniform with a jug hanging from his belt

"who are you supposed to be" asked Masao "you can say I'm a interested third party who leaked the route to this group of shinobi here"

the Ame ninja began making hand seals "**Suiton Umi Sekou" **from the ground chains of water wrapped around Masao and Shinabi's wrists necks and ankles

"you fool you have no idea the power I posses" Shinabi looked at the Ame ninja in front of them but nothing happened "my Umo Sekou drains you of your chakra so you won't be using the Sandaime's Yosogan against me" the rain ninja said before making the snake hand sign the chains following a silent command snapped the two traitors necks

the rain ninja then sealed both of their bodies in two sealing scrolls before summoning a red fox "take this scroll to Senta Sama immediately" the man said

"as you command Fubiki sama" the fox said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke Fubiki smirked "soon Namikaze you'll get what's coming to you" before leaping into the trees

* * *

Shinji over looked the battle field from his position. Naruto and Sora had gone over to Kazumi and were guarding him while Yota slit the throat of another Iwa ninja Yota then unleashed a lightning bolt on two Konoha shinobi 'those three are doing very well' Shinji thought as he threw a senbon through an enemy ninja's head 'but where are Shinabi and Masao'

"Team 11 get Kazumi out of here " Shinji took out his kiseru "**Ninja art skill full smoke screen jutsu" **from the end of his kiseru Shinji exhaled a large cloud of black smoke Shinji then bit his thumb "**Kuchynose jutsu**" from the With a poof of smoke a very small white owl with diamond-blue eyes landed on the top of Shinji's head.

"Hello Shinji is it time again?" The female owl asked with a soft voice.

"I am afraid so Tsuki, they are in the smokescreen." Shinji answered grabbing handful of senbon from his holster with his left hand. "**Jiton: Sure Senbon Kill.**"

"Three at two." Tsuki said locating the ninja in the smokescreen with her superior eyesight. Shinji threw three senbons with his magnetic power he controlled which way and how fast the senbon flew, the sharp needles hit the enemy Shinobi in their foreheads piercing their brains.

Tsuki then landed on the senju's head as he drew more senbon from his pouch

* * *

Han was fighting against the ANBU squad consisting of seven members. Two of them had fallen already against the mighty giant. With the extra power his Steam armor provided Han jumped up very high before descending with an enormous speed giving the ANBU member he targeted no time to dodge as he kicked the man with such force that it created a small crater.

"Don't give up we can take him!" The ANBU-captain yelled as the squad prepared themselves for another attack of the giant. Suddenly Han emerged from the smoke, which was created during his previous attack; with his amazing speed he caught another ANBU member off-guard. Han punched the man in his stomach with such force that his drove throughout the man.

Han looked at the corps on his arm and shook it off, during that time one of the three remaining members attempted to stab Han in his back with his sword, but Han grabbed the sword arm of his attacker and pulverized it before throwing the man against a nearby tree with such force that the ANBU broke his back.

The second-last of the group quickly made a lot of hand-seals. "**Katon: Flame Bullet!**" The fire completely covered Han, and the ANBU member smirked. That was until a large hand grabbed his throat and crushed it with force. Han let go of the ANBU member who fell motionless on the ground.

Han looked at the ANBU-captain and saw that he had grabbed Yui by her hair and held a Kunai at her throat, the small girl had her eyes closed and was shivering in fear. "Han if you surrender now I will let Yui dear leave the battle field alive!"

Han frowned at the development, the attackers had cost them a lot of time. By now the escort could have walked into an ambush already. "Yui stop playing around will you we have no time for this."

Yui opened her eyes and elbowed the ANBU-captain in his stomach and jumped away from the captain, the attack had the captain fell on his knees gasping for breath. Yui grinned at him before creating a flaming orb that hit the ANBU-Captain in his back. The man felt screaming in pain on the ground until he, like the other Yui had killed, had all of his body liquids dried up leaving him as a mummified corps.

Han took a quick look around the clearing…or what was left of it. "Let's go Yui we cannot waste more time." Han said as he took off.

"Ne Han-Sensei how did you know I let the ANBU-Baka capture me?" Yui asked as she caught up with her Sensei.

"Yui…you are the only one I know who would be giggling and holding their laughter when he or she would be in your position." Han answered.

"Yes but I destroyed all of the bad guys right? What are we going to do know?" The small girl kept talking while the two of them jumped throughout the forest in great haste.

* * *

Shinji groaned as another two doors in the ground appeared and even more Ninja came out of cover. "Tsuki make a clone of yourself and leave it with me, you must guide my team and the ambassador towards the Tenchi Bridge. Where I will catch up with you!"

Tsuki nodded and made a clone of herself before flying off in search of Team 11 and the ambassador. The clone landed on Shinji's head.

"Alright Tsuki you know what to do." The clone nodded and began gathering chakra, while Shinji kept shooting senbon at enemy Shinobi.

The clone spread her wings. "**Futon: Powerful Wind Wave.**" The blades of air blow away all of the smoke revealing all of the enemy ninja.

"_There are more of them than I thought. Not that it matters._" Shinji grabbed his last Senbon and threw them over the battle field pinning them in the ground.

One of the enemies began laughing loudly. "What do you think you are doing fool? Lost your aim?"

"Who said I was aiming for you?" Shinji smirked as he lit his Kiseru again. "**Jiton: Sure Senbon circle kill.**" Shinji clapped in his hands and all the senbon on the battle field began flying upwards in a large circle like motion.

Tsuki's clone spread her wings again. "**Futon: Compact tornado!**" A tornado appeared in the middle of the Enemy Shinobi sucking them up before throwing them out at the top. The Tornado in combination with the flying Senbon created a deadly combination in which everyone that got into the tornado would get hit pierced by one of the senbon.

"**collaboration ninjutsu steel vortex jutsu**" Shinji and Tsuki said together

Shinji took a long pull of his Kiseru before blowing out the smoke. "Good work Tsuki I will finish the last things here." The clone nodded and dispelled.

The Jonin looked around to discover that he was the only one of the escort that was still on the battle field. 'I should find Shinabi and Masao Shinji was about to leap off only to be stopped by a kunai Shinji looked to see an average sized ninja wearing a sea green coat over a black jonin vest grey pants and grey sandals on his arm was a slashed head band from Kirigakure

"Shinji the sniper your not going anywhere" the man said drawing a ninjato "alright I'll beat you quickly and get back to my students" said Shinji drawing more senbon

* * *

Naruto was running away from the battlefield; he was followed by Yota, Sora, and ambassador Kazumi. On Sora's head sat what was apparently Shinji-Sensei's summon, a small owl called Tsuki.

"Keep walking forwards, straight ahead is a small forest-path that leads us towards the Kusa border and towards the Tenchi Bridge." Tsuki said from her position on Sora's head.

As soon as they had crossed the border and had hidden themselves in the forest ambassador Kazumi spoke up. "Wait a moment please."

Yota looked at the man. "mr. Kazumi we don't have time to stop" Yota told the Ambassador

Kazumi narrowed his eyes. "Mind your tongue will you? You are talking to a Jonin you know."

Team 11 looked at Kazumi. "Your a Jonin?!" Sora asked confused.

Kazumi nodded. "Yes I am but that doesn't matter right now." The ambassador made a hand-seal. "**Kai.**" The appearance of an old man was dropped and Kazumi was revealed to be a young man somewhere in his early twenties. He was tall had black hair and eyes. he wore standard Iwa ninja clothing with a light brown poncho over it. From a hidden pocket in his poncho Kazumi took four identical scrolls.

"The enemy is after the peace treaty that is written in one of these scrolls, of course three of these are fakes and one it the real one. I will give each one of us a scroll and only I know who has the real one." Kazumi revealed a map. "Each one of us will take one of these four routes to confuse the enemy. Hopefully none of us will be caught."

"I don't like this." Naruto spoke up. "If we split up it makes it easier for the enemy to catch us doesn't it? And if they capture the one with the right scroll this will all be over."

"I know doing this takes a great risk but it is our only option." Kazumi said seriously his black eyes focusing on Naruto. "It is easier to hide when you are alone and you move faster."

"I think we should do it." Yota said 'this isn't the greatest strategy but right now it's the only one we have I just hope the enemy goes after me instead of the others'

"You heard your teammate." Kazumi said as he handed out the scrolls to them. "I'll see all of you at the other end of the Tenchi Bridge where a team from Iwa will be waiting for us." Kazumi put his scroll back in the hidden pocked before jumping away into the forest.

Yota was about to leave as well when Naruto grabbed him by his collar and pulled him closer to his face. "What's with you Yota?! This tactic is against everything Shinji-Sensei has thought us!"

Yota pushed Naruto away. "we have no idea what kind of enemy will come after us Naruto I'm doing what I think is best for the team. Trust in me" And with that Yota jumped into the forest on his own route.

"that selfless pain in the neck always puts others before himself even when his life could be at risk"

Naruto looked in Sora's direction. "What will you do Sora?"

"I think we should stick together my Futon should mesh well with your Kusarigarma jutsu." Sora said looking in the direction Yota had leapt off in

"I think your right" Naruto looked at Tsuki who was still on Sora's head. "Tsuki can you navigate us throughout the forest on what you think is the fastest route?"

"Of course!" The small owl hooted she flew of Sakura's head. "Follow me please; I will guide you throughout the forest as Shinji asked me to do."

Naruto and Sora ran after the white owl further into the dense forest.

* * *

Han frowned it was nearing sunset and he and Yui still hadn't reached the Tenchi Bridge. "_This is taking too long._"

Han suddenly stopped causing Yui to nearly crash into him. "Ne Han-Sensei what are you doing?!" The girl yelled. "quiet Yui" Han then put his hand to the ground "**Doton seismic sensory jutsu**" Han whispered sending a wave of his chakra through the earth

Han looked down at his students. "I have located six different chakra signatures moving in the same direction as we are. One of them is one of our own ninja…probably the ambasador,, a boy who appears to be under and Genjutsu, a girl with a strong wind nature who for some reason has a bird on her head. And the last one who is sending constantly out chakra pulses as he moves around. along with two strong chakra's who are most likely the enemy"

Yui stared at her Sensei in amazement. "Ne Han-Sensei how do you do that?"

Han shook his head. "That does not matter right now Yui." Han pointed to the left. "That way is the boy with the Genjutsu cast over him it seems he's heading straight for the enemy Yui help him out first then go help him first then go to the girl with the bird on her head and the one emitting the chakra pulses"

Yui saluted. "Understood Han-Sensei! But what if they are bad guys? Can I destroy them then?"

Han nodded before jumping into the direction the Iwa nin should be.

Yui grinned before moving towards the boy. "_I hope I can dispel the Genjutsu._"

* * *

Yota leapt through the tree's suddenly Yota stiffened he then leaped from the branch he was on and onto the ground two seconds later a kunai coated with lightning chakra flew through the air hitting the branch Yota was just standing on "that was impressive kid under a genjutsu and still able to dodge my kunai"

'genjutsu crap that's why I thought it was a good idea to split up I played right into her hands' Yota thought before breaking the genjutsu "**kai" **Yota called out dispelling the genjutsu "this chick was messing with my head let's see how she likes it" Yota said making hand signs "**Tenkoton rain dance jutsu**" an aura of chakra surrounded Yota going into the atmosphere as heavy rain began pouring down Yota then closed his eyes and focused his chakra

hidden under the **meisagakure jutsu **Marise smiled as she drew another kunai and went in for the kill only for her target to parry her attack with his own kunai Marise leapt back cancelling the jutsu "how did you find me" Yota smiled holding out his hand "my rain dance jutsu it lets me find anything or anyone the rain falls on" Yota said before charging at Marise who parried his kunai before sending him back with a kick

"pretty good jutsu kid but not good enough to beat me" Marise said before she began making hand signs **"Raiton shocking murder" **

* * *

Han reached the spot where he had detected the Iwa ninja. "_I hope it is the ambassador._" Some voices emerged from behind the trees. Han hide himself in the bushes to the best of his abilities in the hope that he wouldn't be discovered.

"where is the treaty" a quiet voice asked Han looked to see a mountain of a man wearing a brown coat with the kanji for mountain along with grey pants and sandals holding a kanabo to Kazumi's throat "I won't tell you I would rather die than tell you" Kazumi told the giant man

"very well I would have granted you a swift death but my comrades will find the treaty I will regroup with them now farewell" the man then removed his Kanabo from Kazumi's throat and leapt off Han then revealed himself looking closely he could see that Kazumi's legs had somehow been blown off

"your Han no Moerujoki are you a traitor as well" Kazumi asked coughing up blood "no I along with my student came to offer assistance we believed that Masao would lead you into a trap it appears that we were right"

"I fell into a trap Han the girl with the owl she is the one with the peace treaty she must get to Iwa at any costs" Kazumi said before he began coughing

"I understand" "good Han it will take hours for me to bleed out would you" Han nodded before he stabbed Kazumi through the heart killing him instantly and saving him from suffering for hours before bleeding out Han then leapt off hoping to intercept the enemy before they acquired the treaty

* * *

Shinji threw two senbon at his opponent who blocked them with his ninjato before charging in going for an overhead slash Shinji moved in under his extended arm and tossed him the ninja flipped in mid air and landed on his feet "well done Shinji san I can see why you have a bounty of 45,000 ryo Shinji took a drag from his kiseru

"your skills are impressive as well Kaiba Masaki" Kaiba sighed "so you figured it out for that I applaud you but now" he said sheathing his ninjato as three orbs of water formed around Kaiba revolving around him like the moon revolves around the earth "I don't have to hold back" Kaiba then made the tiger hand sign "**Suiton hunt**" the orbs of water charged at Shinji taking the shape of long needles

Shinji leapt into the air the needle piercing the earth where he was standing the needles then removed them selves from the ground and charged at Shinji the young Senju quickly substituting with a rock before throwing a senbon at Kaiba one of the orbs quickly flew in front of Kaiba taking absorbing the senbon's momentum it then launched the senbon back at Shinji impaling itself in his shoulder

"**ninja art skill full smoke screen jutsu**" for the second time Shinji let out a cloud of black smoke that filled the field 'Kaiba Masaki before he was declared dead had a bounty of 99,000 ryo on his head clearly he's worth every cent of it I need to think of a plan or this may be my final battle'

* * *

alright what do you think of chapter 6 I want reviews and I want a lot of them ok ok ja ne


	7. battle at the tenchi bridge part 2

_**" brother if a biju roars in the forest and no one is around to hear it does it make a sound?" kinkaku to ginkaku before facing the Kyuubi **_

_**Chapter 7: Battle at the Tenchi Bridge part 2 **_

"time for another chapter also it's almost 2014 bring on the dancing bears and fountains of cola and party like it was 2009" Lamine Djafi

* * *

Naruto and Sora were following Tsuki throughout the forest, running as fast as they could, but Sorawas starting to get tired and breathed heavily. "Tsuki, wait for a moment please Sora cannot keep up anymore."

The white owl landed on a branch. "Then you two should rest for a while, if you don't mind I am going to check up on Shinji. Don't move from here until I return please." Tsuki took off and flew away.

"Sora you can sit down I will keep watch while you rest." Naruto said.

"A-Alright." Sora said between breaths as she sat down, after a few moments Sora looked from her position at Naruto. "Naruto do you think the others are alright?"

Naruto looked in her direction. "Don't worry Sora, everyone will be fine. Shinji-Sensei is one of Konoha's best Jonin, and don't count Yota out yet"

"Ne do you mean mr. weather man" A new girlish voice spoke up.

Naruto's head shot in the direction of the voice, but the only thing he noticed was a body being thrown towards him. Naruto instinctively caught it. "_It is Yota knocked you out?!_" Naruto suddenly threw Yota on Sora's lap, who yelped in surprise, and blocked the punch of his attacker with his two hands. The force behind the punch was still more than enough to send the blonde boy a few feet backwards.

"Wow you blocked my punch? You are the first to do that since Han-Sensei!" The girl spoke up again.

Naruto looked in her direction and gasped in surprise. "_I can see her?! I can see her just like I can see Homika, the way she wears her hair, the color of her eyes, any lines on her clothes and the marking on her face! Who is this girl?_"

Sora also looked in wonderment and fear at the newly arrived girl. She had messy brown hair that just reached her neck. Her eyes where yellow colored, on her left cheek she had the Kanji for mummy tattooed. She wore a long sleeved dark-red shirt and dark grey pants and had a wide leather belt over her left shoulder and right side of her hips. Her forehead protector was tied around her forehead.

"Who are you? And what are you doing with Yota?" Naruto asked, grabbing his Kusarigama and pointing it at the girl.

The girl grinned, and did a backward summersault, she landed on the branch of a tree where she looked down on the members of Team 11. "I am Yui! Student of the great Han-Sensei!"

Naruto lowered his weapon. "_A ninja from Iwa…one that isn't our enemy apparently…still why can I see her so well?_"

"oh I did nothing to weather man he did that to himself against that shock lady"

'shock lady' was the thought going through the heads of the two conscious members of team 11

* * *

(flashback two hours earlier)

"**Raiton shocking murder**" from the palms of her hands Marise unleashed two bolts of purple colored lightning Yota leaped into the air sticking to the side of a tree Yota then pushed himself off with his chakra propelling himself at Marise the kumo missing nin grabbed him out of the air and threw him back with Yota landing against the tree he had just propelled himself off of

"look kid it's nothing personal but I have to kill you" Marise more purple lightning formed in her hand 'crap I need to think of something and fast or I'm going to die'

"**Raiton** **shocking murder**" Marise then unleashed the lightning the lightning surged through Yota killing him instantly the corpse then turned into a log with a circular burn about three inches in diameter

'damn it where is he' Marise thought "**Tenkoton**" the voice of her opponent echoed from all around her at that point the rain stopped only for a fierce winter storm to take it's place "**winter fury jutsu**" Marise drew out a kunai on instinct coating them with her ration chakra she heard a rustle from the bushes and tossed a kunai looking she see that she had killed a rabbit

'a rabbit I could have sworn that was' faster than lightning Marise drew a tanto and swung the steel blade clashing with a kunai though the one holding the kunai appeared to be a entirely white building with a black slit where the eyes would be looking closely Marise smiled "you almost had me there kid but in this world almost isn't enough" Marise flared her leapt back placing her tanto in her mouth

'**Raiton lightning beast running jutsu**' from her hand a hound made of lightning charged forward connected by a leash of lightning

the white being ran trying to outrun the beast by Marise kept the beast in hot pursuit suddenly the being ran at the beast leaping over it and running straight towards her Marise pulled back on the beast's leash cancelled the jutsu and ducked under the beings strike Marise with her tanto then swung meeting resistance as she dug her blade into the beings shoulder

the being with the other arm then punched her hitting knocking Marise back the kumo missing nin landed on her knee panting 'the cold is starting to get to me and this kid is better than I thought but I have to make it back I promised Eriko' Marise thought and with a silent determination stood back up and began a long series of hand signs 'I have to take him down with this jutsu I can then use a food pill to meet up with Kaiba and Kano' she thought as she continued forming hand signs ending with the ram and the tiger

"**KaRaiton burning lightning dragon"** from her hands lightning formed taking the shape of a fierce dragon the dragon charged at the white being as it passed over her Marise exhaled a stream of hot flame onto the flame spiraled across the dragons body ending at the tip of the forehead the dragon opened it's jaws and swallowed the white being

Marise smiled ending the jutsu she then gasped looking down she saw a hand piercing her through the chest 'I dropped my guard Eriko mama's sorry she won't be making it back' this was the last thought of Marise Masaki before he body slumped the ground dead

Yota removed his hand from his opponents chest Yota placed her arms over her heart and directed the snow to cover her body Yota then froze the snow having it take the shape of a crystal coffin this woman wasn't like the bandit leaders or the traitors from Konoha or Iwa she was merley someone doing her duty so Yota would honor her by this funeral it was the least he could do

"may the shinigami be merciful to you as he escorts you to the next life" Yota said giving his last respects to his fallen opponent 'I have to get to the others' Yota was about to leap off but instead fell face first into the snow

* * *

Yota woke up when he saw where he was he jumped of Sora's lap with a blush more red than a bijus chakra on his face and began looking around franticly as soon as he saw Yui he pointed her trembling in anger. "another enemy stay away from my friends" Yota shouted drawing a kunai

"Baka! I'm not the bad guy you killed the bad guy and you were knocked out with her sword in your shoulder I could have destroyed you like a bad guy no sweat but you don't seem like a bad guy so I took you with me to find the one with the bird on her head and the one who keeps sending out chakra pulses"

Yota looked sheepish. "well this is embarrassing" Naruto tossed Yota a food pill

"eat it you'll need your strength" Yota nodded swallowing the pill whole

"Ne blondie what is your name?"

Naruto coughed. "my name is Naruto Namikaze, that's Yota Tenko and Sora Shimura."

Yui blinked a few times and began rubbing her chin with her left index-finger. "Namikaze? O are you the son of the guy who killed so many of our Shinobi?"

team 11 tensed. "_I didn't think about that! What am I doing? As soon as this girl arrived I have been a little distracted…but has been so long to "see" someone as clear as Homika._" Thoughts spooked throughout Naruto's head.

Yui stopped rubbing her chin. "Not that I really care about that stuff. Han-Sensei probably would, he fought against that guy once you know during the war."

Sora sweat dropped. "_This girl is kind of weird if you ask me._" Yota just looked at the girl

Naruto frowned. "_This Han-Sensei fought dad and survived…he is either very skilled or incredible lucky and seeing Yui I am guessing the first._"

The brown haired girl scratched her head. "What was I doing again…?"

"You could tell us why your here?" Sora asked

Yui looked at Sora with a smile. "Sure! Han-Sensei and I were on a mission to destroy bad guys, which was pretty easy, together with some ANBU-Baka squad. After the mission we talked a bit about the new friendship between Konoha and Iwa when Han-Sensei realized that the bodyguard of the ambassador could be leading you in a trap since he hates Konoha with a passion. That Stupid Baka!" Yui yelled the last part loudly.

"_She even acts a little like Homika which is pretty cute…argh! Where does these thoughts come from?!_" Naruto was having a hard time with his thoughts about the new girl. "Please continue Yui."

Yota looked at his friend '_looks like gecko got bit by the love bug oh the teasing opportunities I'll get from this will be worth being rescued by the crazy girl'_

"Alrighty Naruto! So as soon as Han-Sensei realized we came here as fast as we could and decided to split up to collect all of you and bring you to the Tenchi Bridge, first I collected weather boy who had a Genjutsu cast over him and then I went to you two! And here I am now."

"genjutsu" asked Sora "the enemy put a genjutsu on us so we'd think it was a good idea to split up hey gecko being immune to genjutsu really payed off here" Yota said

Naruto nodded. "no one would have noticed you selfless baramoter and I'm a salamander not a Gecko" Sora sighed putting her head in her hands "must you two do this now on a A possibly S rank mission"

"YES" they said while glaring at each other

Yui suddenly leaned with her face very close to Naruto's face, so close that their noses almost touched each other. "Y-Yui what are you doing?"

The brown-haired girl grinned brightly at him. "Ne Naruto did you know that you have very pretty eyes. I really like them."

Naruto blushed. "T-Thanks I-I g-guess." Sora looked with open mouth at Naruto, and Naruto himself blinked a few times to realize what he had just done. "_Did I just blush and stutter?! What in the name of Kami is wrong with me!_ "The confused boy yelled mentally.

Yui smiled and lay down on the forest floor next to the still sitting Sakura. "Ne Naruto you should sit down too, I bet it is pretty lonely standing there on your own."

Naruto nodded and sat down in front of the girls. Sora gasped at Yui. "How in the name of all things sacred did you get Naruto to sit down" asked Yota

Yui just shrugged and closed her eyes.

"Um Yui shouldn't you take us to your sensei?" Sora asked trying to get over the shock of what she got her teammate to do

Yui nodded. "That is true hedgehog but you promised to stay here until your Sensei returned right?" Sora nodded. "Han-Sensei always say that breaking a promise is one of the worst things one can do, so we wait for your Sensei. Han-Sensei will understand."

Sora nodded. "I see."

"Ne Naruto why do you send out so much chakra, a sensor ninja can easily find you at this rate." Yui asked.

"Otherwise I cannot see Yui." Naruto replied.

"Ne?" Yui said confused.

Naruto sighed and began explaining his Literal Line to Yui

* * *

Shinji made a b-line towards Kaiba armed with three kunai in between his fingers slashing at Kaiba who blocked it with his ninjato before having another of his water orbs charge at him "**Suiton grape shot**" the orb imploded the remnants forming into multiple needles made of water the needles flew at Shinji with deadly accuracy Shinji blocked some of the needles but many of them impaled his right arm

Shinji leaped back 'damn i need a way around those orbs' Shinji thought in frustration 'perhaps i need to use that' "We're going with that strategy aren't we?" Tsuki asked

"Hai could you draw his fire while i get it ready" shinji asked "of course old friend" Tsuki flew into the air gathering chakra "**Futon wings of justice" **Tsuki flapped her wings sending a powerful shock wave of wind at Kaiba the former Kiri nin leaped back as Shinji took out a scroll and began making hand signs Kaiba noticed this and began made his own hand sign

"**Suiton hunt**" the orbs following his command charged at Shinji forming into needles as they flew at him Shinji smirked "**Jinton Steel sand wall**" from the ground a light grey sand surged out filling the needles with themselves

"how did you do that" asked Kaiba "you see my grandmother Toka Senju had a one night stand with a member of the Shiba clan the clan that produced the last two Kazekages while the Shiba blood in me has been diluted I still inherited the Jinton kekkei genkai the technique i used is based off the Sandaime Kazekage only mine is sand mixed with grounded steel an improvement on the original iron sand"

Kaiba growled in frustration "I guess I have no choice but to use this" Kaiba began making one handed hand signs 'one handed hand signs I've never seen anything like it'

"**Suiton chikiri no tsurugi**" Kaiba's ninjato was eveloped by a shell of water the water gave off a blue glow

"bloody mist sword this should be interesting" said Shinji as he began forming hand signs

* * *

Naruto's head shot to the right when he "saw" some movement "everyone move now" everyone leaped into the air as small explosions filled the area in which they were in when the smoke cleared the valley was clear of all vegetation in a dome of fifty miles near the middle of the dome was a barrier of high speed the barrier dropped and Yota fell to his knee's with Sora rushing to his aid

"anyone tell you no one likes a showoff Yota" Yota was panting "shut up Gecko I just saved our sorry butts" Yota tried standing but fell to his knee's "Yota stand down Yui and I will handle the enemy" Naruto told his friend before he unsealed his Kusarigarma and flared his literal line as far as it could go from his new range he could make out two outlines

one was a giant man holding a kanabo his chakra was calm but beneath the surface it was filled with a burning anger though it didn't seem to be directed at Naruto or the others no his anger was directed at the man behind them his chakra was average making this guy average chunin low jonin at best but there was something in that jug on his belt whatever it was it was pumping out biju level chakra

"hello Namikaze" the man behind them said "should I know you" asked Naruto he shook his head "my name is Fubiki and no you don't know me but I know you to be more accurate that whore you address as mother"

if Naruto could see all he would see was red as he unleashed his killer intent on Fubiki "what did you just say" sending the hammer of his Kusarigarma at Fubiki "about my mother" Fubiki stopped the hammer with his hand 'how did he do that so easily' Fubiki dropped the hammer "you heard what I said that she devil killed my wife and son I'll take everything she took from me"

"please surrender the treaty" the giant said entering into a deep horse stance with his Kanabo held across his shoulders with his right arm in front of him his palm facing them "we won't be giving you the treaty either of you"

"I am Kano and I have no interest in your parents child but I must complete my mission" Kano looked at Sora "take your wounded and give him treatment I will not pursue"

Sora looked at Naruto who nodded she then picked up Yota fireman style and ran off 'be careful Naruto Yui'

after Sora left Naruto and Yui stood back to back "hey Naruto are they bad guys can I destroy them" Naruto looked at her with a confused look on his face "uh sure just focus on Kano I'll fight Fubiki"

"alright" said Yui

* * *

Shinji threw multiple senbon at Kaiba who parried them with his Chikiri Tsurugi Kaiba then swung the sword "**anbu hunter" **from the end of the blade a razor sharp crescent of water flew through the air Shinji bent his lower body back ducking under the attack which sailed through three trees before dissipating 'I have to be careful even a scratch from that attack would put my life in jeopardy' Shinji thought before running at Kaiba

Shinji aimed a punch at his stomach but Kaiba dodged the attack following it up with a slash from his ninjato the sharp blade cut through his flak jacket like it was tissue paper leaving a bloody slash across his back "**Futon wings of justice" **Tsuki called out Kaiba dodged the wind style jutsu and launched an Anbu hunter at the bird Tsuki dived down dodging the attack

"this was fun Senju Dono your a worthy adversary but I have people counting on me to return to them" Kaiba began adding chakra to his chikiri no tsurugi the blade extended to the length of a zanbato and became blood red "behold the technique that wounded the Rokubi no Namekuji the **Biju hunter" ** Kaiba charged raising his sword above his head

at that moment steel sand rose up around Kaiba "Tsuki now" Tsuki nodded "**Futon compact tornado" **Tsuki created a compact tornado the harsh wind mixed with the steel sand with Kaiba at it's very center "**Collaboration jutsu steel sand vortex" **after a minute the vortex dissipated all that remained of Kaiba were shredded clothes and his bones Shinji stood up and unsealing the dirt he had replaced with his steel sand before resealing the steel sand back into the scroll

Shinji looked at Kaiba "my apologies Kaiba dono but I have people waiting for me too Tsuki lead the way" Shinji then leapt off hoping that his students were alright

* * *

Yui was having a hard time fighting against Kano despite his massive size he was very fast and he was swinging his Kanabo around as easily as a Genin wielded a kunai "Eeep" Yui flipped backwards as Kano slammed his Kanabo into the ground where she was just standing "**Shakuton extremely steaming murder**" Yui formed launched three floating fire balls at Kano who tunneled through the earth dodging the attack Yui looked around 'where is he' suddenly the ground rumbled Yui started running as explosions began bursting from the ground following Yui Yui leaped into the air trying to get away from the exploding earth beneath her

only for Kano to appear out of the ground he swung his Kanabo hitting Yui square in the stomach Yui was then sent rolling across the ground landing on her side 'owie that hurt this guy is as strong as Han sensei' she thought as she saw Kano land the impact cracking the ground "child do not get up just stay down" he said looking at her a kindness in his eyes

"no I won't give up Han sensei told me to never give up" she said as she stood up coughing up blood as she stood up Kano looked at her and laughed "what's so funny bad guy" "you remind me of him a man I killed twelve years ago" Yui raised an eye brow "was this man from Suna?" Kano nodded "hai he was why do you ask"

"he was my father" Yui snarled before taking a deep breath in "**Shakuton blast stream"** Yui unleashed a stream of orange flame from her mouth Kano watched the flames and made a hand sign "**Doton vector mountain**" Kano then with a burst of speed un heard of for someone of his size dodged the flames seconds from hitting him Kano then made the ram and tiger hand signs "**Doton vector plate**" with his Kanabo Kano then slammed the earth the ground shook and rumbled as multiple shards of earth were propelled into the air each embedded with an iron ball

Kano then made the snake hand sign followed by the dragon and ram "**Doton vector rain**" the rocks then charged at Yui who flipped and cartwheeled dodging the first volley of stone but then two hit her on the shoulder causing small explosions then three more hit her on the stomach and five hit her on her right knee as another twelve flew at her Yui made a fire ball and threw it causing the rocks to detonate

Kano looked at the Iwa kunoichi and nodded impressed 'out of one hundred explosives aimed at major joints only ten hit her and she was able to take out twelve with one jutsu well done young one well done' Kano thought "**Doton vector mountain**"

while this was happening Naruto and Fubiki were battling Naruto using the Kama of his Kusarigarma against Fubiki's water chains which would attempt to ensare Naruto or impale him with their razor ends "if you have such a little opinion of my mother why are you using a cheap knock off of her chakra chains"

"we're ninjas brat stealing is our bread and butter" he said patting the jug on his belt "and the death of our enemys our desert **Suiton water dragon jutsu**"

from the puddles left behind by various water chains morphed into a small water dragon that snarled at Naruto the young Namikaze lowered his mask "**Dokuton boiling venom mist jutsu**" from his mouth Naruto unleashed a cloud of white poison on contact with the cloud the dragon evaporated

"you accuse me of being a thief and yet here you are using a jutsu from that weakling Hanzo" Naruto looked at Fubiki with a shocked look on his face before pulling up his mask "but your a Ame ninja" Fubiki let out a deep laugh "former one and unlike you I've seen that weakling in action old age and the civil war have whittled him down to near nothing"

'Ame is in a civil war? if I survive this I should tell dad about it' Naruto thought as he ran at Fubiki swinging his hammer like last time Fubiki grabbed the hammer and pulled on the weapon dragging Naruto through the mud "didn't you learn anything from last time brat" only for Naruto to explode in a poof of smoke "Shadow clone then where's the original" Fubiki looked around at that moment chains surged out of the ground wrapping themselves around Fubiki

Naruto appeared out of the ground with a cold look in his silver eyes "this fight is over" he shouted about to kill Fubiki when he stopped his Kama an inch from Yui's neck 'Yui how did she end up in my trap' acting on a spur of the moment Naruto leaped in front of Yui taking a tanto wound to the back

"NARUTO?!" Yui yelled out Fubiki looked at Naruto's body "shame I wanted his parents to witness his death oh well one can't get everything I suppose now then girly how about we have some fun before I kill you" Yui closed her eyes 'Han sensei save us' Yui cried out in her mind at that moment a red blur slammed into Fubiki sending him flying Yui opened her eyes seeing her sensei standing ten feet from her with his holding his fist "Han sensei" Yui yelled out happy to see her sensei

The giant ran towards Yui and the Konoha Genin. "Yui what happened to you?" Han asked as he broke the chain binding her.

"I am fine Han-Sensei but we must worry about Naruto first!" Yui ran towards the boy and kneeled besides him. Han looked down on the boy with a frown. "Can we save him Han-Sensei? He saved the others and my life by using his body as a shield. I don't want him to die"

Han squatted down and examined Naruto. "Yes Yui as soon as I pull out the tanto I want you to burn his wounds close." Han said as he ripped off Naruto's shirt. Yui gasped at the scars covering his body already. "Focus Yui if we don't do this right he might bleed to death."

Yui nodded and covered the top of her both her index fingers with very small flaming orbs. "Ready Han-Sensei."

Han nodded and grabbed a hold of the tanto. "Ready…Now!" Yui burned the wounds close as Han pulled out the tanto. Han stood up and handed Yui a first aid kit. "Bandage his wound Yui, I will deal with that last bad guys."

Han turned towards Fubiki who chugged down the contents of the jug black stripe like markings appeared on his face with the kanji for nine on his forehead 'it can't be how does he have that'

"_Kaimon_ _Kyūmon_ _Seimon_ _Shōmon_ _Tomon_ _Keimon_ _Kyōmon_ _Shimon_ OPEN!"

* * *

A mountainous region stretched across the northern side of the country located above Konoha, but east of Iwa and Taki. Outside of the expected chain of mountains and plateaus, bones of unknown giants were littered across the dense cliffs and forests, covered in moss. No one knew what happened to these creatures or where they came from, but people knew that it was very dangerous to travel at the region. It was the perfect place to escape the eyes of the Shinobi villages. A deep crater was perfectly formed in the heart of this country, with a large animal spinal cord in the center of the pit.

A single man was sitting on one of the beasts ribs. He wore a black long-sleeve top that also covers his neck and chin, a pair of black gloves, and a pair of dark-colored pants along with the black shoes and white stirrups. On his waist, he wears a thick black belt with armor-like metal plates attached to it. He wore the same metal plates on his shoulders with a green scarf; his face was hidden by an orange mask with a swirl-like pattern that only revealed his right eye.

The man appeared to be waiting for someone, as he was deep in thoughts. From the shadows a man, with a long black cloak and hood that covered his face, the cloak seemed to float around him as it dragged over the floor when the man walked out of the shadow towards the masked man sitting on one of the ribs. "Tobi I'm back and I have some interesting information from Kusa that you will find very interesting."

The masked man called Tobi nodded as the hooded man told him everything that had occurred in Kusa.

"interesting if the Gobi is about to die intercept him so we can seal the Gobi while we're on a time table it doesn't mean we should let such an oppratunity to seal a biju slip away"

"and if **he** gets involved you know he won't do nothing" asked the shadow saying he with nothing but venom "then we'll deal with him alert now go" the shadow nodded fading back into the darkness 'soon rin we'll be together again'

* * *

well what do you think I want reviews galore


	8. battle at the tenchi bridge part 3

**Chapter 8: Battle at the Tenchi Bridge part 3**

**hey everyone last chapter of the Iwa mission arc I hope everyone has enjoyed themselves immensely so since this is my last note until the end of the chapter **

_**feliz año**_ _**casi Nuevo!**_

* * *

Han looked on as Fubiki walked towards him his eyes having turned bloodshot an aura of chakra surrounded him "how did you get that ninth gate seal" Han asked as he stood up ready for a fight

"I see your familiar with the ninth gate seal good I prefer getting straight to the part where I kill you and then take my time killing the Namikaze spawn" Fubiki said

"your a fool there is a reason that the Sandaime Shogun of Kusagakure declared it a Kinjutsu" said Han as he got ready for a fight "one wasn't meant to wield such power"

"and yet the five great nations are allowed to have demons fight their battles for them the way I see it" Fubiki said holding up the jug "this jutsu is the equalizer"

Fubiki smirked before Han appeared before him punching him in the jaw sending him flying into the air Han then propelled himself into the air with his steam armor appearing above the elevating Fubiki Han raised his fists above his head and slammed them down onto Fubiki's skull sending him crashing into the ground creating a crater in the ground

Han substituting with a pebble slammed Fubiki back into the ground "that's enough talk from you" Han snarled out only for Fubiki to explode into water "a water clone when did he

Han was interrupted by a massive torrent of water hitting him in the chest sending him flying out of the crater Han rolled out of the crater adjusting his hat he then looked to see Fubiki with a bloody lip "I agree from now on our actions will be our voices" Fubiki than made the snake hand sign "**Suiton exploding water shock wave**" from his mouth Fubiki unleashed a flood of water that enveloped the crater

* * *

Shinji ran after Tsuki, who guided him towards his students. "_Please let me find them in time, please let me find them in time!_" Shinji begged.

Shinji sped up when he heard the sound of kunai after ten seconds he reached a field where Sora was fighting off a group of four ninjas Each one of them wore a black cloak, with white rectangular buttons, that was draped across their entire bodies, concealing their physical makeup. Also, they all shared the same mask, which is light bulb-shaped and split off diagonally with the color of black and white. Their limbs are covered by white gloves and boots. Sora pushed one of the ninja away from her before she let loose a vacuum blade the ninja scattered from the wind style jutsu

one of the ninja tried to circle Sora and strike her from behind a strategy that might have worked if Shinji hadn't revealed himself at that moment "Shinji Sensei? thank Kami" Sora said before throwing a kunai hitting one of the enemy ninja's in the upper leg

"Sora where are the others?" Shinji asked throwing a senbon through one of the enemy ninja's masks "I hid Yota in the hollow tree behind us I was going to go back and help Naruto and Yui a Iwa ninja whose on our side when these guys appeared for what ever reason they don't want me to get back to Naruto"

Shinji sighed "alright then we'll just deal with these three before we regroup are you with me Sora Tsuki" "hai" was the response from the females mammal and bird alike

* * *

Han grunted as he punched at Fubiki who dodged the attack.

"_Ne?! How is he still alive?! He should have been killed by Han-Sensei's attack!_" Yui wondered.

"As expected of you Han, you truly can claim to be one of the strongest Shinobi in the world." Fubiki spoke up. "though it won't be-"

Han had jumped up and descended upon Fubiki with a steam-powered kick, the force behind the kick sent a giant splash up from the surface of the water

"Of course there is your speed to take in account too." Fubiki said before unleashing a three headed water dragon at the Gobi Jinchuriki

"_Damn it his body is as strong as my armor_" Han thought as he leapt away from the dragon _'and his attacks are dangerous if it wasn't for my armor I would already have died"_

Han leapt towards Fubiki the steam released from his armor giving him a speed boost as he punched Fubiki in the stomach sending him skipping across the water like a stone "**Kaimon open**" Han with new speed appeared behind Fubiki punching him up into the air Han then appeared below him punching him in the back sending him higher finally Han appeared above him cocking his fist back red chakra formed around it taking the shape of four closed fists

"**Five mountain jump**" Han slammed his five fists into Fubiki's stomach a shockwave was created on impact as Han then landed quickly closing the gate 'I don't know how much longer I can keep this up having to open one of the eight inner gates and using Kokuo's chakra I can feel the toll it's taken on my body'

Yui was in awe at what her sensei had done "that was awesome Han sensei you killed him you totally killed him" Yui shouted happily "ugh Homika it's too early for so much noise" Yui looked over to Naruto who was just waking up "wait a minute this isn't home and why am I on top of a lake" said Naruto as the memories of what had happened so far surged to the front of his mind

"wait a minute where's Fubiki" said Naruto looking around for the Ame ninja "don't worry Naruto Han sensei killed him super awesomely" said Yui for a moment Naruto seemed to relax but then he tensed again "Yui move" Yui looked confused for a moment but out of the water Fubiki surfaced with a sword made of water in his hand "I'm tired of waiting die Namikaze!" he shouted a psychotic look on his features Naruto and Yui closed their eyes waiting for the death blow

"**Doton vector mountain" **a shout was heard Yui and Naruto opened their eyes seeing Kano and Fubiki clashing "Kano you traitior" Fubiki yelled "you ruined my kill" Kano looked at Fubiki with a glare

* * *

a ninja with short brown hair and coffee colored skin wearing the standard uniform for Iwagakure during the third great ninja war struggled as he held up multiple boulders the ninja fell down to one knee as he held up the many rocks meanwhile two other ninja wearing the same uniform stood in front of the ninja in front of the cave entrance

"Kiratsuchi Toku help me" the ninja pleaded to his comrades the weight of the boulders straining against his muscles as he struggled to keep them from crushing him

one of the ninja smirked "nothing personal Kano but we have a mission the yellow flash is to important a target to have dead weight on the team"

"heh yeah but don't worry we'll embellish the truth for you say you sacrificed your self to protect us from the yellow flash's **Rasengan**" the two ninja leapt off leaving Kano with tears flowing from his cheeks "no please come back! please please come back" Kano gave up deciding to just end it now instead of prolonging his suffering he fell down to his stomach the boulders began crushing his lower body before he blacked out he saw two pairs of sandals land in the field 'it's too late'

Kano woke up he tried standing up but winced and held and gripped his chest "hey easy big guy" Kano looked to see a man about fifteen maybe a year or two younger walk over to him he had an olive skin tone and black hair with sea green eyes wearing a kiri uniform to Kano he looked familiar but he couldn't remember where he saw this young man before

"so has the bloody mist come to kill me I'm just a special Jonin in reconnaissance and sabotage I don't have any worthwhile information" said Kano "well then lucky for you then I'm no longer a member of the mist" he said pointing out the slash in the metal "now lay back down I'm not a medic ninja but i was able to bandage your wounds though the one on your forehead will most likely scar"

"why" Kano asked "why did you save me" "because it was the right thing to do" Kano and the kiri nin looked to see a girl about the same age as the kiri nin wearing a kumo uniform with her head band in a bandana she also had a slash in the metal "despite the harshness of our world were still human beings and leaving you to die would have been wrong" the woman said smiling "right Kaiba kun"

the kiri nin smiled at the kumo nin "right marise chan" 'Kaiba' Kano thought remembering where he had seen the boy before "Your Kaiba Masaki the blood red swordsman"

Kaiba had the decency to look sheepish "guilty of that but i left the village to be with the woman i love so big guy what will you do when your injuries heal go back to Iwa"

Kano shook his head "my name is Kano and I think I'll travel with you guys that is if you'll have me" Marise smiled "of course your welcome to travel with us Kano senpai"

* * *

Kano smiled as he remembered meeting his comrades "I am done being a pawn" Kano said looking at Fubiki "For Eriko for Umiyamasora **KAI" **Kano roared out Kano's kanabo exploded enveloping the clashing shinobi in it's fiery embrace Yui looked away while Naruto bowed his head in respect to the fallen Iwa nin Han then walked over to them

"Yui Konoha nin let's get to the bridge" as Han said that laughter was heard Han looked to where the explosion had happened and saw Fubiki walk towards them half of his face now was now burnt and unrecognizable "that fool thought he could kill me with such pitiful fireworks with the ninth seal I am a god among mortals and you will be my first sacrifices"

"**Futon wings of justice Jinton certain kill senbon" **moving at high speed on a gust of wind were a barrage of Senbon Fubiki rose a whip of water easily blocking the senbon from the water Shinji leapt out sending an axe kick to Fubiki's burnt face sending him flying across the water "so your a god I'm sorry i didn't bring a proper offering then i hope my foot to your face was sufficient"

"Naruto" Han Yui and Naruto looked to see Sora and Yota run across the water to them Sora and Yota run to them the two then took over for Yui helping him stand up while he focused his chakra "shouldn't you be resting" asked Naruto to his weather changing friend "and let you have all the action no way was I going to let that happen" Yota said "you good" Naruto nodded and Sora and Yota let go of him now that he had a 'ground to stand on he could see what was happening around him he could see Shinji sensei and the armored giant who Naruto assumed was Han Yui's sensei but most of all he could see Fubiki down to the smallest detail with all the chakra flowing through his system

"well Han it seems our students have worked together shall we follow their example" Shinji asked the armored jinchuriki "it would be hypocritical not to Shinji"

* * *

Meanwhile in Konoha Minato sat in his office reading the mission reports of the day, but his mind wasn't really focused at it. "_I hope the escort team is alright they have been gone for four days already and should have reached the Tenchi-Bridge by now._"

Suddenly a white feather floated down on Minato's desk and Shinji's voice sounded. "Hokage-Sama, this is Shinji we have ran into a lot of trouble and are currently engaged against a Ame ninja named Fubiki. We have gained assistance from two Iwa ninja, Han and Yui. The Genin are wounded but are out of danger. Though Naruto needs a medic. Assistance is required"

Minato quickly touched a seal on his desk, the seal enabled him to let his voice sound throughout another seal which was connected to the one on his desk. "Genma ready the guard platoon along with Homika and Itachi and focus upon Naruto's seal."

"Immediately Hokage-Sama!" Sounded Genma's usual carefree voice throughout the seal.

Minato opened the only closet in his office and took out his robe, and several of his special Kunai before teleporting to the Guard Platoon along with is daughter and her partner. The five of them stood ready for battle"

"Hokage-Sama why do you us to teleport, wouldn't it be much quicker if you immediately went by yourself?" Genma questioned.

"I might need some assistance in the battle, apparently all of the Shinobi fighting are already wounded or exhausted. Besides I cannot help everyone at the location on my own."

Genma nodded and the five ninjas stood in formation standing around Naruto with linked hands, ready to teleport themselves to Naruto and the battle he was in.

* * *

In Iwagakure's Tsuchikage's office a very short old man with a big red nose was seated behind his desk, he was Ōnoki, the third Tsuchikage one of the oldest and most powerful Shinobi alive. At the moment Ōnoki was looking at the two ninja in front of his desk.

They were two of the four Jonin in his village who Ōnoki trusted the most of the ninja under his command. One of them was his own son Kitsuchi a very large man with dark grey colored hair that ended in a ponytail and a beard. The other one was Ittan who has light-coloured, spiky hair and a dark-coloured beard. He wears the standard Iwagakure shinobi outfit complete with his right sleeve missing

"So you are telling me that not only a large group of our Shinobi together with a group of Konoha tried to prevent the alliance from happening and intended to cause another war with Konoha. But that somehow an entire platoon of our ninja where cut down by a bounty-hunter and Han and his student Yui are also mixed up into the battle fighting alongside the escort team?"

Both Jonin nodded. "That is correct Tsuchikage-Sama." Ittan spoke up.

Ōnoki sighed and got up from his chair and looked at the clouds for a moment. "_Where is Deidara when you need him?_" The old man turned around and faced his Jonin. "Are you two ready to assist me in the "rescue" of the escort team?"

"Of course Tsuchikage-Sama." Kitsuchi answered, he only called his leader by dad in private family moments.

"Very well." Ōnoki used his flight technique and soon the three man flew on their way towards the battle field at high speed.

* * *

From his position Naruto looked in amazement at the battle happening in front of him. Due the fact that the three man all had a lot of chakra he could see their every movement very clear. Both Jonin-Sensei worked together almost flawlessly, Shinji kept his distance and fired Senbon and Kunai at Danzo using his magnetic powers, while Han used his destructive Taijutsu to keep Fubiki on his toes. But how much Naruto loathed to say Fubiki was impressing him the most. The middle aged man used Jutsu after Jutsu and was holding his own…No actually was winning the fight against the two Jonin-Sensei.

Fu dodged Han's destructive punch from Han before sending a pillar of water sending him flying Shinji threw senbon at Fubiki who leapt into the air Fubiki than flipped Han in the air sending him flying towards Shinji who leaped away as Han landed on his feet Fubiki then charged forward at the two Jonin Han took out a kunai with a paper note attached and threw it at the Ame ninja the kunai exploded on contact with Fubiki

"NE HAN-SENSEI BEHIND YOU!" Yui yelled from the sidelines. Han instinctively jumped away from a possible incoming attack, but the shuriken, in combination with a water jutsu Fubiki had used still cut open Han's right side. The giant grunted and held his hand against the wound.

"_This is bad! Very bad!_" Shinji mentally realized. "_Han can barley stand up_" Shinji glanced quickly at Han before focusing back on Danzo. "_And this guy doesn't look like he's even broken a sweat" _

From his position Fubiki almost smiled. "it's been fun Senju but your going to die now give up and I'll only make it slightly painful. "

Shinji took a few steps and placed himself in between the wounded and Danzo. "Never." Was the only thing the Konoha Jonin said.

Fubiki frowned. "pathetic fool not knowing when it's time to bow out"

Shinji shook his head. "I am a Senju, I will protect the village and its people at any cost. That is the will of fire, something you could never understand."

Danzo looked outraged at Shinji's comment. "The will of fire?!" Fubiki said darkly. "The will of fire is what nearly destroyed the ninja world the time of the five great nations is OVER!" The Ninja stormed towards Shinji, giving him no time to dodge, and kicked him towards his students.

Shinji landed on the ground in front of team 11 and Yui. He coughed up some blood. "Darn these previouse fights have taken too much out of me. "

Fubiki made his way to the fallen team he grabbed one of the kunai Shinji had shot at him earlier. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind by Han. "I got you." The giant grunted, blood still flowed out of the closing wound that was glowing red

"No I got you." Fubiki said standing behind Han. The giant man looked at his arms, Fubiki had used the replacement technique to switch himself with a log. "**Suiton gunshot" **Fubiki then shot a water bullet from his mouth cracking Han's armor

Suddenly several things happened at the same time. a three bladed kunai appeared out and with it minato appeared in a yellow flash kicking Fubiki away then a fire ball surrounded by a shell of spinning wind hit Senta followed by a metallaic ring covered in paper notes along with a fuma shuriken Fubiki released his chakra submerging in the water to avoid the onslaught of attacks

when he appeared out of the water he saw something that would make many a man pass out from fear standing to before him was the Yondaime hokage along with Homika Namikaze Itachi Uchiha and the hokage's guards

the Nidaime leader of Amegakure Sanshouo no Hanzo who already had out his legendary Kusarigrama he was flanked by his right hand man Kandachi a man with spiky black hair and a burn covering the left corner of his forehead wearing a variation of the Amegakure uniform

and finally was a man about eighteen with light blonde hair framing his temples before going into a neck length ponytail wearing a dark green jacket trimmed with gold over a light green shirt black pants black sandals with bandages wrapped around his hands this was Kayaba Makai Yondaime Shogun of Kusagakure next to him was a large man wearing a dark brown version of Suna's flak jacket with black pants holding a giant axe

"well then Kayaba chan Hanzo chan Namikaze I was hoping I'd get to kill you three but I never thought I'd get to do it all at once Kami must be smiling upon me today" said Fubiki

"I wouldn't count on that Fubiki" said Minato who was now wearing a coat of orange chakra that surrounded him faster then anyone could see Minato appeared in front of Fubiki already having formed a large red ball of chakra in his hand "**giant rasengan**" the orb collided with Fubiki Hanzo emerged from the water wrapping the hammer of his kusarigarma around Fubiki's neck he then tossed him towards Kayaba who simply clapped with one hand Fubiki froze and dropped to the bottom of his own water like a rock

"a genjutsu the weakness of the ninth gate seal there's too much chakra flowing through the system for it to be cancelled" Kayaba said with a calm dignified voice as the water began to dissipate

* * *

A little while after the battle the escort team, Han and Yui where healed enough to sit up again. Shinji was sitting against a tree talking with Han who lay down on the ground. Naruto who was sitting up again was talking to Yui, who was grinning widely as Naruto told her about Konoha. Sora pointed out various things while Homika and the rest of the Konoha nins were gathering the bodies of Fubiki and his subordinates at that point Kayaba and Hanzo both walked over to Naruto

"Namikaze san I would like to apologize for all that has happened to you while you and your team travelled through my land my shinobi did not act out of orders from my self had I known of anything that happened to you over the past four days I would never have given such an order" Kayaba said bowing his head to Naruto

"It's alright Kayaba sama like you said you didn't know what was going to happen" Sora said to the Shogun Kayaba looked at Sora "you are very kind now I will take my leave Seina we're leaving" the Kusa nin nodded before both leapt off Hanzo flanked by Kandachi looked at Naruto "I also have an apology if I had simply killed that serpent all those years ago you would not be like this" Naruto looked at what was his predecessor "Hanzo sama like Sora said to Kayaba sama you couldn't have possibly known"

"True I couldn't but I still have something to give to you in good faith" Hanzo unseald a giant purple scroll the scroll opened revealing a long series of names with the last being Hanzo "this is the salamander summoning contract I give you permission to sign it" Naruto looked at the scroll in awe the salamander had been what gave Hanzo his name "thank you for the honor Hanzo sama" Naruto then signed his name in blood leaving a hand print under it

Hanzo resealed the scroll "now then Kandachi we'll be going now" "yes sir" he said before both leapt off at well Yota limped over to Naruto "you lucky bastard you got to sign the salamander contract I bet where ever he is old hebi teme is jealeous as Sora is hot" Yota and Sora both blushed as Yota realized what he said "oh will you just ask her out already I mean seriously" said Naruto not having patience for his friends 'secret' crush

"Ah minato it seems I missed everything" everyone looked to see Onoki flanked by two Jonin flying in the air "tha tha that's Ryotenbin no Onoki" Sora stammered out Naruto flared his chakra 'it's so intense kind of like Shinji sensei's Jinton but a lot stronger I wonder who would between him an dad' Naruto thought

"Onoki hai you did miss a lot but our genin worked well together I suppose we could give you the treaty now and head back to Konoha" Minato said/asked his senpai in age not rank of course

"nonsense my ninja spent time in your village the least yours could do is spend time in mine" said Onoki

"well team 11" said Shinji standing up "are you ready to see Iwa"

"Hai sensei" was the chourused response "hey Han sensei can we go with them" Yui asked "I don't see why not" said Han Yui then hugged Naruto who blushed "isn't it great Naruto we get to travel together"

"I believe your own advice was just ask her out wasn't it gecko" Naruto glared at his teammate "I'm a salamander not a gecko I'm Sanshouo no Naruto"

* * *

_Finally the last chapter oh I haven't done a mass update since shattered peace extended edition good times hey well this will probably be my last update in 2013 don't be sad because it's a new year and a new 61394 so until then grab your drinks kiss that special person in your life and of course give me a review_


	9. the mountain village

**Chapter 9: The Mountain Village**

* * *

Naruto woke thanks due the sound of a loud snoring, for a moment he wondered where he was then he remembered. "_That is right we are in Iwa._" It had taken the group another three days to reach the city, they moved a lot slower due their just healed injuries. During the journey towards Iwa Naruto got to know Yui better and had discovered that the smaller girl was very curious about almost everything and constantly asked questions; eventually even Sora couldn't take it anymore and had begun walking a few steps away from Yui. The thing that had surprised everyone was that Naruto kept close to the girl and kept answering her questions.

Naruto looked to the bed at his left side where Yota was snoring rolling around in his sleep. But at Naruto's left side Shinji sensei was sleeping peacefully. Naruto's hand moved towards his face to check if his mask was still in place, when he felt it in place the blonde boy got up and dressed himself silently. When he walked across Sora's room the Shimura was walking out of it "Oh Naruto did I wake you" she asked quietly

"no I've been awake for hours where are you heading off too so early" Sora smiled "I'm going to get a souvenir for my baby brother I promised him one after he asked if I'm going to fight evil ninjas" Naruto smiled under his mask "well you'll have some stories to tell him when he gets home then"

"he's five so far the only safe story I have of my career are you hitting a tree when chasing Tora chan" Sora then walked off as Naruto felt Sora's Chakra get farther and farther away he felt another females chakra getting closer one he had grown accustomed too over the last few days 'Yui chan wait did I just call her chan' Naruto thought as he walked over to the window

Naruto opened the window and Yui climbed inside. "Good morning Naruto how are you?" She asked.

"I am fine thanks; can you help me find something edible?" Naruto said with a smile hidden underneath his mask.

Yui nodded and began searching the cupboards. "What do you want?"

"Is there ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Yes there are four cups, how many do you want?" Yui took the cups.

"Can you warm two?" Naruto tried to find some chopsticks but in such an unfamiliar situation he couldn't find any, with a sight he sat down on a chair.

Yui giggled at her friend's troubles as she added some boiled water to the two cups of ramen. She placed them on the table in front of Naruto and handed him a pair of chopsticks. Naruto turned his back to Yui and began to eat the ramen. As soon as he was done he turned back to Yui who was smiling. "Ne? Naruto why did you turn away while eating? Is it because you don't like to show your face just like Han-Sensei?"

Naruto nodded slowly since he could see Yui as clear as Homika, which was as he presumed others saw them as well, and the smile Yui had on her face was one of mischief. "That is right."

Yui grinned. "I didn't get a good look when you did that poison jutsu so that means you must promise me to show it one day?" Naruto nodded unsurely. "Pinky Swear?" Yui pointed her pinky towards Naruto, who hesitated for a moment before warping his own pink around hers.

"Pinky Swear." Naruto said which caused Yui to smile brightly. She jumped up from her chair and did a small dance of victory on the table, during which she skillfully kicked the empty cups of ramen into the trash-bin.

Yui jumped of the table and grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him on his feet; Naruto was once more surprised at Yui's strength. "_She is much stronger than she looks like, come to think of it…if I hadn't blocked her punch when we were in the forest with both hands I would have been send flying away with a broken hand._"

The small girl pulled Naruto towards the door. "Ne Naruto Han-Sensei said that I should show you around the village, he said that you would probably be awake early so I came to get you. Come on let's go!"

* * *

Naruto followed Yui onto the streets of Iwa, which were very busy people walking around in a hurry, marked vendors shouting about their prizes and to each other. While they were walking Yui began telling about the village.

"Iwa is located among a mountain range consisting of small narrow waterfalls, with the buildings being composed of rock and stone; shaped from large, elevated formations of rock into tower-like structures. Many of its buildings sit on cliffs connected by a network of bridges. The Tsuchikage's tower seems to be the tallest structure with a cone-shaped roof…At least that is what the city guide says." Yui chuckled.

Naruto nodded and send out pulses around. "_It certainly is nothing like Konoha that is for sure._"

"Come follow me I will show you the shopping district!" Yui began pulling Naruto with her once more.

Though the village looked peacefully, it was impossible for Naruto miss the hard cold chakra and silent hisses civilians and ninja alike directed at Yui. Men would brandish brooms and sticks to ward the girl away from their homes and mothers were dragged their children away as if afraid they would be infected by something disgusting. They avoided Yui like the plague and the small girl merely kept her head low as they walked by. Naruto frowned and began to wonder why his new friend seemed to be the object of the villager's collective hatred. While passing a nearby ramen stand, the blonde boy was able to catch a snatch of conversation between two old women.

"Isn't that who I think it is?" One of the two quietly hushed to the other.

"Yes it is, what is that filthy half-blood doing here in a respectable place like this?" The other said equally quiet.

"Someone needs to do something about her someday." The first one who had spoken nodded in agreement.

"Indeed, but is a shame that Han has taken a shine to her." The ramen stand owner added his own thoughts into the conversation of the woman. "On the other hand a demon and a half-blood together. Hopefully the Tsuchikage will send them on a suicide mission sooner or later and then we are finally rid of that filth."

Naruto looked at Yui, who seemed to be elsewhere with her mind. "_No one treats my friend like this._" Naruto thought, thinking about the bullies that used to bother his sister and formerly his pink haired best friend. The blonde boy unsealed a poison from the sealing scroll hidden inside his sleeve; though the poison was none lethal it caused severe stomachache and everything that was followed with it if the poison was ingested. Using his ninja skills Naruto dropped a drip in the bowls of ramen of ramen of the woman and the drink from the stand owner.

Yui who had been watching Naruto giggled as the two of them quickly ran away. "Ne Naruto what did you do in their food?" Yui said as the two of them hid in an ally.

"I placed some essence form a specific mushroom that causes stomachaches when consumed into their ramen and the owners drink…Though it was a waste of good ramen." Naruto frowned if his mother ever found out he did that to ramen she would skin him alive then have granny tsunade put his skin back on just to do it again

"Come I will show you the rest of the village." Yui said as she began to walk away with Naruto following her. Yui continued by showing Naruto all around her most favorite spots into the city. After a while Yui let Naruto much higher up the mountain while covering his eyes with her hands. Naruto played along with her and didn't send out his Chakra pulses. Suddenly Yui stopped and removed her hands from his eyes. Naruto send out his pulses and found out that he was in a small park with a very small waterfall that formed a small pond at its feet.

"Hey Naruto Yui" the two looked to see Sora running to them "hi hedgehog" Yui shouted as Sora face palmed "my hair does not look like a hedgehog you pipsqueak"

"pipsqueak I'm not that short I'm eleven" Naruto and Sora looked at Yui "your a year younger than us?" Sora asked "and yet your a ninja" asked Naruto

Yui nodded "uh huh we graduate from the academy at 11 but I never went to the academy Han sensei trained me with blondie they called it work study or something like that" Yui said before looking back out at the pond

"This is my most favorite spot in the city and Han-Sensei and I come here often to rest from our training or mission, or just to clear our mind." Yui said looking around the park happily. "Pops has allowed us to change it our liking, so Han-Sensei is sketching his ideas for a small house for in-between the trees over there." Yui pointed at a small group of trees standing a little away from the pond.

Naruto nodded. "_This place has Han and Yui's Chakra all over it they must spend a lot of time in here._"

Suddenly some voices could be heard coming from the chairs leading to the park, and several civilians walked into the park. From their weak Chakra's Naruto suspected that they were either civilians of Genin just out of the academy like him.

The tallest one of them walked forwards to Yui, who was frowning. "So Half-blood your back huh? Rumor had it that you were killed in Kusa…Sadly it is not true it seems."

Naruto turned around and measured the boy. "_Though the strongest of the group his chakra is very weak._"

The boy looked at Naruto. "So who is this then?" Yui didn't answer the boy, who shrugged and turned to Naruto and Sora.

"So my name is Ijime, Genin of Iwa, who are you?" Ijime held his hand to Naruto. Ijime then looked to Sora "well your teammate is rude how about I show you a grand old time I know all the best places to make out in the village"

Naruto for a moment looked disgusted as glanced over at the boy. "_Such weak chakra…I barely can make his outlines._" Naruto shook Ijime's hand. "I am Naruto…I am one of the Konoha ninja from the escort team. and my teammate would appreciate it" crushing the genins hand "if you didn't flirt with his girlfriend" said Naruto

The tall boy nodded. "Then you two must be a very strong ninja to survive that, my father is a higher level Chunin and told me about it."

"I am not a person to brag about my abilities." Naruto said looking at Ijime wondering what he wanted.

"I see." Ijime said clearly hopping to hear more about the battle from Naruto. "In any case what are you doing with that Half-blood?"

Narutonarrowed his eyes. "Yui is showing me around the city, since I clearly never have been here before."

Ijime shook his head. "And you let her show you around? Her? A filthy Half-blood instead of a decent Iwa ninja?" faster then Ijime could see a kunai coated with wind chakra flew through the air cutting his cheek Sora stood up

"so far the only what was the word you used decent Iwa ninja I've seen since I entered this village are your leader Yui and her sensei you aren't exactly showing off your decency" Ijime glared at Sora and then at Yui who flinched and hid behind Naruto

Naruto looked at Yui who seemed afraid. "_Is she afraid of them…or is she afraid we'll leave her alone and go with these guys?_"

"What do you mean with Half-blood?" Naruto asked getting the same dreadful feeling he felt when villagers threatened Homika.

Ijime smirked evilly. "Because that is what she is, her mother was one of our own ninja who during the third ninja war went missing. Fourteen years ago she returned, it turned out that during the war she fell in love with a Suna ninja and the two of them had married in secret. The Suna ninja had killed many of us during the war with his Kekkei Genkai so not many of the villagers accepted it…Then that whore just had to become pregnant and see here the girl besides you is her filthy offspring, a Half-blood who just like her father wields that accursed Kekkei Genkai that killed so many of our people. This didn't felt well with the village so many of them banded together and tried to kill that filthy family, but that freaky giant Jinchiruki just had to save the little child and report to the Tsuchikage, who executed everyone that had something to do with the attack and placed Yui in care of his older sister. I don't know what is going on in the old man's head I would have-"

"what Suna ninja I after all he killed so many of you so what was his name" Naruto asked "oh I'm pretty sure you know his name does the name Bakura no Gairoadobaisu ring any bells" the reaction on Sora's face was priceless as she looked at Yui "your dad was Bakura the street rat?" Yui nodded a proud look on her face when Sora talked about her dead father "no wonder your so strong"

"strong I think you need your eyes exa-

Ijime was cut off when Naruto grabbed by his collar and lifted him from the ground. "So you are telling me that you and many of the other villagers terrorize Yui just because her parents fell in love with each other?!" Naruto said in cold anger. At this point many more villagers had entered the park.

"Why you let go of my son!" A woman yelled at Naruto, who dropped Ijime the boy quickly ran towards his mother.

An older man stepped forwards from the crowd and pointed at Yui. "Half-blood this time you have gone too far, I suspected it as soon as I saw the two of you together but you have cast a ninja illusion thingy over that Konoha ninja to make him your friend not? And then you cast it over this lovely Kunoichi who was in my store an hour ago"

"N-No I did not do that!" Yui yelled, someone from the crowd threw a tomato to her and hit her against her head. Others in the crowd began throwing rotting fruit as well.

"STOP!" Naruto yelled very loud. "First off Genjutsu don't work on me, secondly you are all acting pathetically. Grownups attacking a little girl, who according to the Shinobi rules is forbidden from defending herself otherwise she would end up killing you with her strength. If you want to take out your anger take it out on me not on her."

"yeah were far better targets of your rage then Yui my granduncle is Danzo Shimura" Sora shouted as she took out a kunai as the villagers around her looked at Sora like she was the plague after all Danzo in his lifetime had sent hundreds of their people to meet the shinigami

The Iwa villagers looked Naruto "Who is your father then boy?"

"My name is Naruto…Naruto Namikaze, son of Konoha's Yellow Flash and the Aka no Tsunami Kushina Namikaze." Naruto said stepping in the center of the circle. The villagers gained a dark look on their face, many of them grabbed sticks or more fruit to throw. "fight me if you dare" Naruto roared out

* * *

To say Ōnoki was furious was an understatement, he was in his office handling the details of the mission with Shinji Senju when he received the notice that a group of his villagers had attacked the son of the Yellow Flash and one of his teammates…If he handled it wrong it could mean that the alliance was canceled and even worse war.

"Guresuchi I want a letter with a sincere apology sent to the Hokage right now!" He snapped at his assistant. "I will go to the boy." Ōnoki flew out of the window towards the safe house. Outside of it Han was waiting, Ōnoki landed next to him.

"Han you are here with Yui?" Ōnoki asked.

Han nodded. "Yes…Though you will be surprised when you go inside Tsuchikage-Sama."

Ōnoki knocked on the door and went inside, inside his eyes became wide. Naruto sat at the table talking with Yui and his teammates. "What is going on? I thought you were attacked and beaten up by civilians?"

Naruto looked in Ōnoki's direction. "I am not so stupid that I let civilians beat me up and can go after Sora or Yui when they are done with me." Naruto stated bluntly. "I told them to fight me if they dared so I fought them all didn't even break a sweat."

"I want to apo-" Ōnoki began but Naruto cut him off politely.

"There is no need for that Tsuchikage-Sama, a Kage of your standing doesn't have to apologize to a Genin like me…Besides I am used to civilians trying to hurt me or someone I care about."

Ōnoki looked very pleased. "You are wise beyond your years Naruto Namikaze…I think we will get along fine." The small old man took Naruto's hand and shook it. "Now if you all will excuse me I have a lot of work to do." Ōnoki walked towards the door.

"Tsuchikage-Sama, one moment please." Sora called after him, Ōnoki looked over his shoulder. "There is no need to execute to villagers…just punish them, fear can bring evil in man they do not know they possesses."

The Tsuchikage laughed loudly and walked out of the room. "Well Naruto it is just about lunch time in our first day in Iwa and you have already managed to impress the Tsuchikage." Shinji said. "Speaking of lunch shall I prepare some?" The hungry growls from Yota, Sora and Yui's stomach made the answer clear. Suddenly there was another loud growl from a stomach and the ninja looked at each other to find out who did it, when they saw Han looking away. Shinji smirked. "I will prepare a large lunch then." The brown haired Jonin went into the kitchen to prepare the lunch.

"oi gecko after lunch we should deliver grannys letter to her friend" Yota said to his blonde friend.

Naruto nodded. "That is a good idea." Naruto went to his room and took the letter from his bag. When he returned he saw that Shinji had returned with a large plate filled with a lot of sandwiches. Which the others were eagerly eating from. "Yui do you know this address." Naruto handed the letter to his new friend.

Yui's eyes widen and she handed the letter to Han. "Ne Han-Sensei this where granny lives right?"

Han glanced at the letter before returning it to Naruto. "That is right, Yui we will go with them and visit granny at the same time."

Yui looked at Naruto worried when she didn't see him eat. "Ne? Naruto don't you need to eat?"

Naruto shook his head. "No just eating two cups of ramen in the morning is enough for me to last until the next breakfast. I will explain it better another time alright." Naruto pointed his pink towards Yui. "Pinky Swear?" He said smiling underneath his mask.

Yui smiled happily and warped her pink around Naruto's. "Pinky Swear."

Han looked at the interaction between Naruto and Yui with narrowed eyes; as soon as everyone was done eating he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto I would like to talk to you…just the two of us." Naruto nodded and followed Han outside.

"This is about Yui is it?" Naruto asked the much taller man.

Han nodded. "Yes…Do you realize that in very short time you have become Yui's only friend her age? And if your relation keeps progressing like this most likely her best friend?" Naruto nodded wondering what Han was pointing at. "Then you also understand that "pinky swearing" is like making a holly pact in Yui's eyes?" The blonde boy nodded again. "Very well then, her mother was my teammate if you do anything to break Yui's heart or make her upset I'll introduce you to the business end of a Five mountain jump"

Naruto could not help but to gulp a little when Han stood over him, the amount of chakra and killer intent told Naruto that the giant meant every word he said. "Understood, I promise to never hurt Yui. And I never break my promises."

Han stood down and nodded. "Glad we made that clear now let's get back inside and see if the others are ready to visit granny." Naruto nodded and went inside.

* * *

Later that afternoon, the sun was already setting the group finally reached the house of "granny" as Yui and Han called her. Han had given them a more logical tour of Iwa than Yui had done with Naruto showing them the more important things around the village. They had stopped in the shopping district for a short time to buy a snack. Naruto had used this time to find a present for Sasuke and Sakura

Han stepped in front of the Konoha and faced them. "Alright you are about to meet one of the kindest people in the whole world, but please remembers that she is old…very old probably the oldest still official ninja alive at the moment."

The Konoha ninja nodded and followed Han inside as the tall man opened the door with his key. Inside it was warm and cozy. From the living room an old voice sounded. "Han, Yui is that you? Who are those people with you?"

"Granny!" Yui yelled as she ran into the living room pulling Naruto with her.

Naruto send out his Chakra pulses to sense the woman and was amazed when he realized how immense her Chakra was. "_Why didn't I sense her before?_"

From a love seat sat a woman about four foot two with her grey hair in a bun on top of her head wearing a green kimono trimmed with red. "Boy why are you sending out those pulses the whole time it is not that you need them right…You do need them?" The old woman observed Naruto. "You poor kid what has happened to you?" she suddenly said.

"That would take a very long time to explain and rather not do it." Naruto said.

"Ne! Ne! Ne! Granny this is my new friend Naruto! He is very nice and a super strong ninja from Konoha!"

"Yui calm down dear." The old woman laughed the others came also inside the room and introduced themselves.

The old woman nodded. "I see my name is Aneko the older sister of the Tsuchikage. Now Han, Yui tell me why there are a bunch of Konoha ninja in my home."

Yui began telling their adventure with the Genin of Team 11 adding this to her story. "And so we discovered that the letter was meant for you granny so we came to your house."

"Alright then…Naruto was it? Can you hand me the letter?" Naruto reached into his bag and handed the letter to Aneko, who quickly opened it and began reading. The old woman snorted and laughed a few times while reading it. When she was done the old woman fondly placed the letter in a box. "That unlucky slug gets to live her life all over again" Aneko chuckled "Thank you for delivering this to me I'll write out a response right away"

Naruto nodded. "No problem, I will personally see to it that she receives it."

Han tapped at Yui's shoulder who nodded. "Ne Naruto, Han-Sensei felt bad about breaking your Kusarigama so…" Yui took a rather large parcel from Han and handed it shyly to Naruto. "It is also as a thank you for saving my life and earlier today."

Naruto widen his eyes in surprise. He had only received presents sometimes from his family and the persons closest to him. "Thank you Yui and Han, I really mean it thank you." Naruto carefully opened the parcel and his eyes opened even wider when he saw its content. Inside the parcel was a brand new Kusarigama that looked a lot like his old one it even had the same measurements. Naruto looked at Han.

"I took the remains of the old one and send them ahead so that the weapon smith would be done when we would arrive at Iwa. It is made of a special metal reflects Chakra at a high frequency, making it highly resistant to Ninjutsu techniques and it becomes for you also much easier to see your Kusarigama right now."

Naruto could only stare in amazement at his gift, Yota chuckled. "This is the first time I have seen gecko speechless from something." Sora giggled to at Naruto's silence.

The rest of the evening the group spent at Aneko's house talking and laughing with each other. After a while Naruto went outside and sat down in the garden, he closed his eyes and though about everything that had happened the last few days.

"Ne? Naruto why are you outside all alone?" Yui also walked into the garden and sat down beside him.

"Just thinking Yui." Naruto answered. "You know we will probably go back to Konoha soon, and then it will probably take some time to until we can talk with each other again."

Yui pouted sadly. "Really?" Naruto nodded and warped his arm around Yui's shoulder and pulled her closer for a hug.

"But don't worry about it, I could use my new salamander summons to deliver letters or maybe I can ask permission form dad to visit you sometimes and maybe you can come to Konoha to." Naruto said reassuringly.

Yui sent Naruto a small smile. "Can you show me around Konoha then? And then again with your whole team and Han-Sensei included? Just like we did today?"

Naruto nodded. "Sure and I will introduce you to my family and friends. I am sure you will like them too."

Yui nodded again and yawned she placed her head against Naruto's shoulder and fell asleep, making cute faces and mumbling a little. Naruto pulled her a little closer. "_She really is cute like Homika and Sakura, but it feels like a difference sense of cute._" "sleep well Yui chan" Naruto closed his eyes and began meditating.

From inside two Jonin watched their respective students. "I have to say Han, Naruto acts like a different person when he is around Yui. It is amazing that they have become such good friends in such a short time…and how they are acting I suspect it might even lead to more."

Han narrowed his eyes and glared at Naruto. "If he does anything inappropriate to Yui before she is of age I will break his spine in several pieces."

Shinji chuckled. "Easy there my giant friend, I trust Naruto and he would never do such a thing with her against her will…in fact when Yui and Naruto have come of age, as you say it, I think it will be Yui who needs to take the lead between them at that point."

Han glanced side wards at Shinji. "Want to take a bet about it?"

Shinji chuckled. "But of course, but I don't think we should be talking about money here. More like an embarrassing punishment for the loser."

Han nodded. "The loser has to run a lap around both Konoha and Iwa in his underwear. Though I can keep my mask and hat."

Shinji shrugged. "I am fine with it…otherwise people wouldn't recognize you anyway."

Both men shook each other's hand. "You bet that it will be Naruto who makes the first move, and my bet is that it will be Yui, the loser has to run around in his underwear. Deal."

Han walked away from the window, while Shinji kept looking. From his bag he took out his note book and a pencil with a bottle of ink. He began writing.

It feels good to be in your arms, to feel the warmness of your touch I love to look into your beautiful eyes, to see how much you care It feels good to have someone like you, to think about every day I love to take long walks with you, to hold your hand every step of the way

Shinji smiled and moved away from the window content with his newest poem, when he got back to Konoha he would present it at the Teahouse.

* * *

It was around Noon the next day and Team 11 was about to leave Iwa and return to their own village. Many Iwa Shinobi saluted them as they passed them towards the gate, where Ōnoki was waiting for them. The old man nodded at them. "I guess this is goodbye for now, though I don't doubt we will see each other again and know that the four of you are always welcome in Iwa."

"Thank you Tsuchikage-Sama, we are honored by your words. I feel like we have made new friendships that are unbreakable during this short adventure." Shinji said with a small bow before looking over his team. "Alright let us go home." Team 11 walked out of Iwa back towards Konoha.

As they were walking Naruto glanced over his shoulder. "_Why am I feeling so sad that I didn't see you for a last time before leaving? I have said goodbye tomorrow…What is wrong with me?_"

Suddenly something got his attention, on a rather large plateau on the mountain both Han and Yui looked down at them. "NE! NARUTO BYE BYE!" Yui yelled at towards her friend.

Naruto hesitated for a moment, before he shouted back very loud. "YUI! UNTIL NEXT TIME!" Naruto pointed his pinky towards the small brown haired girl, who did the same. The two of them kept waving at each other until they were out of sight. Naruto focused back on the road until he heard his teammates snicker. "Is something wrong?" The blonde boy asked.

"and if he falls in love tonight." Yota sang grinning like a cat.

"it can be assumed." Sora sang

"his carefree days with us are history in short" Yota and Sora sang together "our pal is doomed"

Shinji chuckled. "Well Team let us go home; I for one can't wait until we can get back to our training." Yota and Sora groaned while Naruto's mind wandered off to a certain brown haired girl.

* * *

_and badda bing badda boom the chapter is done so what did you all think did you like it did you not like it give me reviews I want reviews _

_also before the prison break arc begins I will write sort of a filler chapter give it a read you'll be surprised with what I have in store _


	10. happy birthday naruto

**Ladies and gentlemen boys and girls 13 and up 61394 is back again with the filler chapter of Sanshouo No Naruto** **so before we begin to Natsu123 I'm glad you liked the Iwa escort mission **

**I always try to improve my writing because there is always someone bigger someone smarter and someone better than you so to my readers always try to better yourselves **

Sanshouo No Naruto

Happy birthday Naruto

* * *

"5 where are we going" a seven year old 67 asked as he was being led through the hideout by his friend/brother

"if Orochimaru Sama knows we're out of our rooms we'll be in huge trouble" 5 just looked back at 67 with what he assumed was a smile as 5 led 67 down the hall way and into the room

* * *

Naruto sighed he had no idea why he thought of that particular memory but he did as he stood up in the Namikaze training ground

It was a field about ten by fifteen acres with a small lake surrounded by boulders in the center of the field Naruto sighed as he focused his chakra

Making the boar dog bird monkey and ram hand signs before biting his thumb till it bled before slamming his palm to the ground

"**Kuchynose jutsu**" in a poof of smoke appeared an egg "damn it Granny can do this Dad can do it even Homika who has more chakra than a small village can do this jutsu but why can't I do it"

"I beg your pardon"

Naruto looked to see his sister sitting on one of the boulders that stand by the lake she had recently cut her hair so it was about the same length as Hinata's with her right bang up to her eyebrow and her left at her temple wearing a yellow tank top under a red vest with black pants and bare feet the nails on both her fingers and toes were painted bright red

Naruto could make out all these details just like he could with Yui Naruto felt a pang in his heart as he thought of the Iwa ninja "hi Homika" Naruto said before trying the summoning jutsu again only to get another egg

"Dang it" Naruto yelled out before falling onto his butt "why can't I summon one that's been born at least" Homika walked over to him giving her baby brother a blood pill Naruto nodded in thanks before swallowing the pill whole

"you're not putting enough chakra into the jutsu" said Homika "here direct your literal line to my hands watch the amount of chakra I'm pushing into the jutsu" Homika instructed before making the boar dog bird monkey and ram hand signs

"**Kuchynose jutsu**" Homika called out before in a poof of smoke appeared a little toad Naruto looked at the toad and saw the little guy had more chakra than that cocky genin from Iwa Ijime Naruto laughed inwardly at the observation

"Yo Homika what's up" the little toad said "who's the blonde and why does he smell like salamanders?"

"Nothing but the sky Kichi and that's my little brother Naruto I was showing him how to do the Kuchynose correctly" the toad looked at Homika before he started laughing "you teach didn't old man Jiraiya throw you into a cliff to get you to summon Gamaken"

"Did you really have to bring that up you little fly muncher" Homika yelled tossing a wind kunai at the toad who dodged it landing on Naruto's head

"yes yes I did and for that kunai you owe me Tatsu's weight in candy" said Kichi "ok salamander kid I never saw another species summoner before so go ahead and do it" Naruto nodded and stood up ignoring his sister who was mumbling about 'being the chiefs son' or something

Naruto made the hand signs focusing the amount of chakra he saw Homika use into his hand before biting his thumb and slamming it to the ground in a cloud of smoke appeared a salamander it was about the size of Gamakichi with dark green scales and a white underbelly

"Huh this isn't the river" the salamander said looking around then looking at Naruto "oh you must be the new summoner Hanzo Sama spoke of" the salamander said

"You even have our chakra pulses how do you do that" the salamander asked climbing onto Naruto's shoulder

"Uh well that's kind of complicated" said Naruto "oh okay I'm Nibuse my mama is Ibuse what's your name" Naruto Gamakichi and Homika looked at the little salamander

"Your mom is Ibuse? Dang you lucky dog Naruto" said Homika "hey what am I chopped liver" Kichi said before disappearing in a poof of smoke

"I'm going to go to summon me anytime you want Naruto" said Nibuse before leaving the same way Kichi did

Homika ruffled Naruto's hair "I knew you could do it why don't we go get some ramen to celebrate"

Now Naruto would normally remind Homika that he didn't need to eat as often as he but ramen was ramen so he followed his older sister back into the house

* * *

In training ground 7 a gathering was being held this gathering was of most of Konohas rookie teams minus Naruto

"Alright we all know why we're here" said Ino "huh yeah but it's so troublesome" said Shikamaru as he laid back against a tree

"alright ignoring Shikamaru's laziness we all have our assignments team 7 decorations" Sora said holding a clipboard "got it" said Sasuke "uh uh hai" Sakura stuttered out "no problem" said Tobio

"alright team 10 is responsible for food" said Sora checking another thing off the list "Choji san please don't sample anything" Choji nodded not saying anything

Especially since Sora didn't call him fat he was big boned and he had to eat a lot to properly use his clans jutsu after all

"and team 8 you guys can handle the music" said Sora "understood" "yahoo you hear that Hinata we got the easy job" Kiba said slapping her back the Hyuga heiress made a eep noise before fainting

"not again" Shino mumbled

"oh crap Hinata Hinata" Kiba said shaking her trying to wake her up "alright Yota kun and I will handle getting Narutos presents so come on everyone this party isn't going to plan itself move out"

"hai" the genin chorused before each going to do their task they had a party to plan

* * *

5 led 67 into a room where subjects 33/34 45 56 and 69 were waiting for him with ramen and a cake "happy birthday 67" they chorused

"What is all this" 67 asked "um it's your birthday you know that anniversary of the day you were bor

Kidomaru was interrupted by a slap to the back of the head from Tayuya "why the hell did you do that Tayuya"

"Because you were annoying the shit out of me now come on 67 we got presents for you"

No matter the situation a little kid got excited at the idea of presents "really what did you get me" Naruto said running into the ten year old red head

"Wait a second" she said refraining from cursing in front of 67 as she gave him a scroll "unseal them back in your room now come on let's eat"

"OK" 67 said before tackling 5 "you were going to try and steal my cake" he said giving 5 a noogie "no I wasn't"

"Yes you were admit it" "admit you're a gecko sure you're a gecko and your kids will be geckos and your great great great grand kids will be geckos"

"that's not what I meant you little shit head" "oh now your just copying Tayuya"

Meanwhile the sound four were laughing at the two "should we stop them" asked Jirobo "in a minute let's just savor the moment" said Tayuya

"ah is someone going to miss little 67" asked Sakon before he and his brother Ukon were hit in the head "go suck each others dicks or something" she said

"Language Tayuya" said Jirobo Tayuya ignoring Jirobo "OI Gaki's stop acting like babies and eat the cake"

* * *

"Hey Naruto Naruto" Naruto looked up to see Homika poking him "there you are you zoned out for a minute you ok"

"Yeah I'm fine" said Naruto "alright then well lets head back home I'm sure you want to get back to your training"

As Homika and Naruto walked through the village Naruto noticed villagers glaring at his sister

'what idiots Homika protects them every day by holding back the Kyubi and how do they treat her like dirt that's how' Naruto thought getting more and more pissed off by the second

Homika sighed ruffling her brothers hair "Naruto stop it doesn't bother me so it shouldn't bother you either"

"how do you stand it" Homika thought a bit before answering "love it's the most powerful thing in the world some would watch the world burn its name and it's what keeps me strong"

Naruto sighed having never felt love like what Homika was talking about so he just nodded as they walked into the four bedroom Namikaze home and that's when Naruto felt it unsealing his Kusarigarma he charged through the house and towards the training field he had no idea how intruders got in but he was going to make them regret it

"SURPRISE" Naruto ran out onto the training field ready for anything he didn't expect to see his parent's classmates along with Shinji sensei Kakashi Iruka the Uchiha's granny Tsunade Shizune and was that who he thought it was

"NARUTO" Yui shouted giving him a hug yep it was Naruto smiled spinning the younger girl around his arms "Yui chan what are you doing here"

"Oh come on Naruto" Naruto looked to see Han with a drink in his hand "did you think Yui would allow us to miss your birthday"

"Should I awnser that honestly?" Naruto asked "take it from us girls Naruto say no" shouted Ino at that moment Homika ran onto the field

"Don't kill anyone" Minato and Kushina looked at their daughter "where have you been"

"Naruto is fast when he wants to be" said Homika and everyone sweat dropped "Well then" said Shino behind a dj station "let's party" the Aburame then started up an lively beat as people began dancing

"Ne ne Naruto let's dance" said Yui pulling Naruto out onto the dance floor

* * *

Meanwhile by a buffet table Yota and Tobio were standing by it drinking punch "so Naruto got a girlfriend?" Tobio asked

"She's working on it

* * *

I doubt Gecko has even noticed she's sunk her claws in him" said Yota taking a sip of his punch "so how about you and Sora" Yota choked on his punch

"I don't know I mean I think she might like me but I'm not sure" "hey take a chance what's the worst she could do"

"Maim me with wind blades and shouldn't you take your own advice with Ino"

"hey at least you have cool jutsu I'm a clan less orphan I'm not even on Ino's radar" said Tobio "take a leap of faith" Yota said "the worst she could do is say no"

While this was happening the Namikaze's Uchiha's Shizune and Tsunade were sitting at a table when Itachi and Homika walked over to them the former having his arm wrapped around the latter's waist protectively

"Is there something you need son" Fugaku asked noticing his sons arm around the Namikaze's waist

"Father Hokage Sama Homika and I would like your blessing for

"OUR MAIRRAGE" Homika yelled out interrupting her apparent fiancé Fugaku and Minato ended up doing a collaboration spit take jutsu as Tsunade banged her head against the table before handing a wad of ryo to Kushina and Mikoto

"Tsunade Sama really" Shizune scolded her mentor "I thought it would be an easy bet especially with that rumor of a threesome between the Uchiha prick and Kotetsu and Izumo"

* * *

At the gates the last two in the supposed threesome sneezed "whoever started that damn rumor we're going to kill them" Kotetsu said

* * *

"yeah a real stroke of genius on my part starting that rumor to get the gold diggers away from my man" said Homika with a victorious smirk before kissing Itachi on the check

Kushina smiled at her daughter "that's genius sweet heart I wished I had thought of that when Minato Kun and I announced that we were married"

"I remember that day didn't you have to chase off that crowd of women with a Suiton jutsu" asked Mikoto

"I remember that day there was so much paper work" said Fugaku "especially since one of those women was the Daimyo's cousin" the Uchiha head glared at Kushina

"How many times do I have to apologize for that before you let it go" Kushina asked "You've never apologized" Mikoto told her best friend

Minato coughed to get his wife's attention "so Itachi when's the wedding"

"We haven't planned that yet but knowing Homika she'll want it done as fast as humanly possible"

"Heh he's got me there and Homika Uchiha has a nice ring to it" said Homika

"well Itachi I've known you for years so I know you won't try to get with Homika just to get a good standing with me so you have my blessing" Minato said while tapping out a quick message in morse code 'hurt my daughter and I'll kill you'

Itachi nodded slightly terrified of his future father in law

* * *

Naruto smiled under his mask as he twirled Yui around before letting her go as the song ended at that point Yota walked up to the dj station and took the mic "Alright I could go on some long boring speech about me and Gecko but I'm starving and Mrs. Namikaze somehow figured out how to put ramen in the cake so Sora take it away"

Sora walked over to Naruto and dragged him to the head of a long table sitting him down the Shimura then put a box in front of Naruto "this is from me and Yota happy birthday Naruto"

Naruto opened the box to find a locket on a leather cord it was made of a chakra reflective metal like his kusarigarma so he could see that it was a small coin size pendent with the kanji for Eleven on it Naruto picked it up and saw that it had the kanji for salamander on the other end

"I got it made when we came back to the village it's my way of saying thanks for saving my life" said Sora

Naruto stood up and hugged Sora "thank you" Naruto said to his teammate no his friend "I'm glad you like it"

Naruto opened up his presents from Yui and Han he got a box of instant ramen from Iruka he got a book on advanced chakra control exercises from Shinji Sakura and Tsunade he got more books on various subjects from the Uchiha's he got a shirt with the military police symbol on the sleeves and a scroll on how to do the fire ball jutsu saying when he was going to be family soon whatever that meant

And from his parents he got a water balloon "No freaking way" Homika said looking at the balloon "you're teaching him that"

"What's the big deal it's a water balloon" asked Kiba "that water balloon is the first step to the rasengan"

Everyone looked in awe "I'm learning the rasengan" when minato nodded Naruto then pulled a Hinata

* * *

Tayuya cradled 67 in her arms as she carried him through the mostly empty hide out and into his room the young Shiin then put 67 into bed making sure he was holding onto the sealing scroll that held his birthday present

Damn that snake leaving 67 and 5 behind because they were too young knowing Orochimaru and unfortunately Tayuya did they would probably have to abduct him again later or kill no Tayuya stopped going down that road she would never do that not to 67

Tayuya kissed him on the forehead before leaving the room 'happy birthday 67' she thought before running off to meet with the other members of the newly dubbed sound four

* * *

That evening on the outskirts of Takigakure a group of forty shinobi were gathered they wore black kimono tops with black pants with red greaves and red sandals with a black helmet on their heads modeled after a bird around their arm was a headband of a small mountain on each end of a large mountain

The headband of the destroyed hidden village of Yamagakure the village hidden in the mountains at the front of this group

At the front of this group were three people the first was Senta still in his blue cloak that hid his features the second was Suien the right hand man of the village leader Suien wore a dark blue jacket, grey pants, sandals, black sunglasses and a bandanna that held his hair out of his face.

And finally a tall man equal in height to A the Yondaime Raikage wearing black segmented armor over a long sleeved mesh shirt with blood red arm guards and blood red sandals he had long white hair held in a ponytail with his own headband wrapped around his head and a long slash shaped scar over his left eye

"a pleasure doing business with you both" the man said to Suien and Senta before he summoned a large hawk he mounted the hawk and turned to face his men

"Thirteen years ago Takigakure led by their Subarashii Shīrudo Ryusui" he said the name with venom "but now my brothers we will descend upon Takigakure we will rain down upon them and we will slaughter them down to the last man woman and child and we with the Schchiibi Jinchuriki and my power we shall create a new Yamagakure with me as your king now who wishes for vengeance

The ninjas gave a great battle cry at their leaders words "good then follow me" he yelled sending his hawk into the air

"**Katon fire dagger jutsu**" the forty ninjas yelled out a dagger of fire formed in their hand as they followed their leader into battle

Suien looked at the descending ninjas already ninjas of Takigakure charged forward ready to defend their village "those fools will die"

"of course they'll die but as long as Zokai and his men take Ryusui with them who cares" said Senta not caring in the slightest about the loss of human life

"very true my friend and on october 12th 1277 the old Takigakure will die" "and a new one shall rise from it's ashes and assume it's true place in the world" said Senta

* * *

**And this is where the chapter ends well did you like did you not like I want reviews**


	11. a new mission infiltrate the prison

**aw come on did you really think I would leave you guys hanging for so long (disregard the last chapter for fusion master) ok well here it is chapter 11**

**Sanshouo No Naruto**

**Chapter 11 A new mission, infiltrate the prison Naruto **

* * *

Team 11 was at their usual training spot, nearly a month had passed since Naruto's birthday party. Of course they had done other missions during that time, but none of them had been of the same caliber as their first one. At the moment Yota was working on increasing the size of his reserves, while Sora was practicing her accuracy with her futon jutsu with the help of Shinji, Naruto had once again distanced himself from the group training by himself.

Shinji glanced at Naruto worried. "_Naruto normally is a loner, but this is not normal what is wrong with him?_"

Yota coughed. "Shinji-Sensei, Sora chan can I have a word?" The two of them nodded and walked closer to Yota

"Yes Yota what is it?" Shinji asked.

"It is about Naruto, as you probably have noticed he is acting a bit more….Lonelier than usual?"

Sora and Shinji nodded. "Yeah he misses Yui I don't even think he notices that he started to fall in love with the girl" Sora commented.

"Well." Yota continued. "we need a way to get Naruto focused on something else"

"I see." Shinji said rubbing his chin. "Any idea how we can get Naruto's mind off of the girl?"

"I would suggest a harder mission that will require Naruto's full cooperation thus taking his thoughts away from Yui." The red haired boy said.

"Perhaps I can assist with that problem." A new voice spoke up as an ANBU member appeared near the group. From what they could see he had short brown hair and a cat-like ANBU mask. Sora and Yota jumped a little at the sudden appearance of the ANBU.

"Kori?" They heard Shinji say as he walked towards them. "always a pleasure to see you and your wooden personality?"

Yamato coughed. "that joke is never funny and it's Tenzo now. Team 11 Hokage Sama requests your prescience immediately along with teams 7 and 10 "

Shinji nodded. "Team 11 let us go to the tower." The Genin and their teacher went as quickly as they could to Minato's office.

* * *

Yui sighed as she sat on the branch of a tree at the edge of one of the training area's around Iwa, down on the ground Han was in a heated discussion with a male Jonin who had two Genin standing behind him. "_Ne? I wonder what is going on? Han-Sensei seems really displeased by something, I better find out._"

Yui jumped out of the tree and walked towards her Sensei, her thoughts wandered off to her best friend. "_Ne…I wonder what Naruto is doing right now? Is he on a mission or is he training, or maybe he is spending time with his other friends and family…Ne Naruto…I miss you._"

Han turned around as soon as he sensed Yui nearing him, he frowned a little when he saw Yui's downcast look. "_Thinking about that Namikaze again is she? Well perhaps our mission will take her mind of one blonde to another one who needs our help._"

When Yui had reached the group she felt the stares of the other Genin and the new Jonin at her, Yui looked back at them, wondering why they were here. Han nodded towards the Jonin who smirked a little. "Hello Yui my name is Kiratsuchi." Kiratsuchi was a rather small man with short spiky black hair and a goatee, he wore the standard Iwa ninja outfit with his protector tied around his forehead. "And this are my students Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi."

'_last years rookie and kunoichi of the year but wheres the dead last?'_ Yui thought as she looked at Kurosuchi and Akatsuchi

Hearing their names Yui immediately knew who they were. The female Genin Kurotsuchi had short, black hair and pupil-less, pink eyes which were accentuated by her eyelashes running upwards at the corners. She wore the standard attire of the Iwa-nin consisting of a red uniform with her right sleeve missing and a lapel over her right leg, the brown Iwagakure flak jacket, fishnet tights and a skirt over them. She also wore regular shinobi sandals and a pair of gloves. "_She is the granddaughter of Pops, I heard she is very skilled._"

And while Kurotsuchi stood with a confident smile on her face the other one Akatsuchi was smiling friendly at her. Akatsuchi was a large and somewhat imposing Genin with dark eyes and black hair that spikes out at the back from underneath his forehead protector which he wore like a bandanna. He also had large cheeks, and a plump nose which give him an overall look of constant joviality. He wears the red Iwagakure uniform which has both its sleeves, underneath his flak jacket in addition to a yellow scarf around his neck. "_Akatsuchi the earth release prodigy, they say he mastered his golem technique while still in the academy._"

Kiratsuchi smirked again. "The five of us will go on a mission together the debriefing will start soon so Han and I better get going, we will tell you the details of the mission after it…Come on Han let us go."

Han nodded clearly displeased. "Give me a minute to talk to Yui." The giant took Yui a few feet away from the others. "Yui we have to work together with them during the mission." Yui made a face and was about to interrupt but a look from Han stopped her. "I know that you don't like it, I don't like it either but it is an official mission from Tsuchikage-Sama. Now be good and take the other two to the park and wait there for us."

Han and Kiratsuchi made their way towards the Tsuchikage tower, leaving the Genin alone. Yui gulped when she saw a large smirk appearing on Kurotsuchi's face.

* * *

After following Tenzo into the Hokage office the brown haired man had disappeared. Sora and Yota were quietly talking to each other while Naruto stood quietly next to them wondering why they were called here so suddenly. Shinji stood by the window that he had opened and blew the smoke of his Kiseru throughout the opening outside. Suddenly Tenzo opened the door again and this time teams 7 and 10 walked through led by their respective senseis

"Naruto" said Sasuke giving him a high five "it's been too long" Naruto smirked "we saw each other two weeks ago on that escort mission to the land of tea"

"I know two weeks we used to hang out almost every day I hope you aren't growing apart from me and Sakura" Naruto let out a short laugh "perish the thought old friend"

"Hi Naruto" Naruto looked to see Sakura she had cut her hair since the last time he saw her and she was now wearing a red shinobi dress with a white pattern with black shinobi pants under it and black sandals her headband still wrapped around her head

Naruto smiled hugging his pink haired friend "Kami beware a new beauty is blossoming right before me and her name is Sakura"

"you copied that from sensei's poetry book Gecko" Yota yelled

"so what it's not like it isn't true" said Naruto "yo you your really nice to say that about me Naruto" "well why would I say something that isn't true"

"huh troublesome blonde" said Shikamaru before he got hit in the head by Ino "OW I MEANT NARUTO NOT YOU" said Shikamaru "so Naruto everyone has heard of the infamous escort mission you even have your own page in the bingo book"

"really? Let me see" Yota said rifling through Shikamaru's copy of the book "here it is" Yota whistled before reading it aloud

"**Sanshouo no Naruto **

**age 13 **

**special traits blonde hair and silver eyes with black sclera wears a mask at all times **

**rank genin **

**accomplishments this ninja has survived an encounter with a Ame ninja who used the infamous ninth gate seal of kusagakure **

**bounty 10,000 ryo dead on the black market 50,000 ryo alive from Kumogakure **

**warning this ninja is the son of the kiroi senko Minato Namikaze and the Aka no Tsunami Kushina Namikaze may also be related to Sanshouo no Hanzo through unknown relation **

"not bad Naruto but don't get cocky we've all done some tough missions my team did a A rank to the land of waves and we helped free the town from a corrupt business man named Gato" said Ino

Naruto noticed Choji and Shikamaru wince but Naruto ignored it "Choji even had a bridge named after him"

"seriously that's awesome choji way better then Gecko's page in the bingo book" "I'm right here you glorified weather man"

"that's nothing Ino we saved the land of Birds from a group of missing ninja Sasuke over here even got a medal from the Daimyo" said Sakura before sighing "Kakashi sensei has her working on her confidence issues she still gets nervous but not as much as before"

"well team 11 is the best of you all"

"your blind Yota team 7 are the top dogs" said Tobio

"huh it's troublesome but it's team 10 that's number 1" said Shikamaru

at that moment the door to the office opened and the three teams walked inside sitting at his desk was Minato flanked to his left by Kushina and Homika both in standard Jonin uniform "thank you all for coming what I'm about to say is possibly the largest genin mission attempted in peace time the client the Daimyo himself"

"please don't let it be the demon cat" Naruto said on his knees "Naruto kun stand up it has nothing to do with that creature" said Kushina Naruto looked like he was going to dance a jig before he stood back at attention

"as I was saying last week the Daimyo's youngest daughter was kidnapped from her room the Daimyo is dying and he wishes for his family to be safe before he departs from this world"

"do we know the culprit" asked Asuma "we do" said Homika "according to Jiraiya sensei the daimyo's daughter is located in the tree of spirts the prison located directly under Takigakure recently a new leader has been named so while one team speaks to the leader and renews our alliance with Takigakure the other two along with a squad from Iwa will break in and rescue the princess any questions"

'_Iwa maybe it'll be Han and yui and even if it's not I can ask to send a message to them' _

"Alright everyone but Naruto is dismissed"

The blonde boy walked back into the office where he saw his father looking out of the window over the village, Naruto waited until Minato started talking. "Say Naruto have I ever told you about your mom's clan?"

"Yes, the Uzumaki-Clan was very infamous once due our expertise on sealing, during the period between the Second and Third Shinobi world war it was destroy due the fear other villages had for our Seal-Masters, not to long after mom left there I believe."

"you got that right Naruto kun when it comes to Fuinjutsu the Uzumaki were above everyone"

Minato nodded. "Yes the Seal-Masters of the Uzumaki-Clan, the other villages had indeed good reason to fear them. I for one admired them when I was young, I strived to become as good as they were. Still do accutally."

Naruto was confused. "But Dad are you not one of the strongest ninja alive at the moment?"

Minato chuckled. "That might be so Naruto but compared to the previous Hokage I am really nothing. Actually many of the older Kage from the villages are better than I am. But enough about me. After the destruction of the Uzu, the hidden village of the Uzumaki clan many of the survivors fled around the globe, and the sealing art of the Uzumaki clan became an almost lost art, as many of the seal masters died protecting their home. And without a the proper teaching from a Seal-master you will never master the Uzumaki-seals."

Naruto nodded, mom had told this to him before as she is one of the three Uzumaki left who could be called one of their Seal-Masters. "I know that dad why did you tell me it again?"

Minato turned around and faced his son. "Because Jiraiya-Sensei thinks he has found another one, one of the old Seal-Master who taught others before the destruction of Uzu, one that personally knew the previous three Hokage and even taught them."

Naruto widen his eyes. "Really? That could revive the Uzumaki-Clan! Who is he and where is he?!" Naruto asked his father excitedly.

Minato chuckled a little, the prospect of meeting family was one of the few things that could get Naruto excited, not counting Ramen of course. "We don't know his name but we know where he is."

Naruto stared at his father hoping he would give the answer. "He is where you are going Naruto. The tree of spirits has been his "home" for over ten years now."

Naruto nodded understanding what his father was asking from him. "I understand dad if I have the chance to free him, I will do so. But what if I have to choose between the Seal-Master and the princess?"

"Then the Seal-Master is your priority Naruto." Minato answered him. "The Uzumaki are practicly royalty even here in the fire country. If it comes to that if the princess isn't rescued the land of fire will still have a ruler but a seal master especially one from the Uzumaki clan is a rare thing"

Naruto nodded. "So even if we fail to rescue the princess but save the Seal-Master the mission will be a success. Who else will know about this?"

"Only Shinji, Asuma Kakashi and one of the two Jonin from Iwa of their choice. It is better to keep this to ourselves, as I fear that I must remind you that at the time of Uzu's destruction only Konoha knew of its location."

Naruto blinked a few times before turning around and walking out of the office.

"he's so young I don't like that he's taking these kind of missions" said Kushina Minato wrapped his arms around his wifes waist kissing her on the cheek "gah gross I don't need to see this" said Homika leaving through the window

"kind of hypocritical since we saw her and Itachi making out on our couch" said Minato "but don't worry Kushina Naruto is going to come back afterall we still need to tell him about his new sibling"

Kushina smiled rubbing her stomach "yeah we do"

* * *

"So shorty what do you think of a little spar?" Kurotsuchi asked Yui once they had arrived at the park.

"A spar? But is not time for training?" Yui said confused.

Kurotsuchi sweat-dropped, during the short time she had spent with the smaller girl it had become clear to her that Yui was either very childish or mentally challenged. Besides her Akatsuchi laughed, the large boy found Yui very amusing. "It is not for training Yui, Kurotsuchi wanted to spar with you so that we could get an idea of your abilities. We need to know them for the mission."

"Ne?! Then why didn't you say so?!" Yui asked Kurotsuchi.

The taller Kunoichi huffed. "I thought it was obvious."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Yui moved into her fighting stance as Kurotsuchi did the same.

Akatsuchi cleared his troat. "I will be the referee, this will be a taijustu only match, no Ninjutsu, Genjutsu of what else you can think of."

Yui was checking Kurotsuchi up, suddenly she moved out of her battle stance and began rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Ne? Kurotsuchi how old are you? And how tall are you?" The brown haired girl asked.

Kurotsuchi was surprised by the question. "I'm twelver years old and about five foot three why?"

"Ne? Kurotsuchi if you are both older and taller than my and are a girl…then why don't you have breasts?" Yui asked still rubbing her nose, from his spot Akatsuchi fell on the ground from laughing.

Kurotsuchi turned very red. "I don't want to hear that from a brat like you!"

Yui just laughed. "Ne Kurotsuchi did you know? I am younger and smaller than you, but even my breasts have started growing already!"

At this point steam shot out of Kurotsuchi's ears. "I would start running if I was you brat, because if I get my hands on you I WILL KILL YOU!" The black haired girl raged as she began running after Yui throughout the park.

"Ne? Pechapai catch me as you can!" Yui laughed.

"You said it again Brat! Come here so I can kill you!" Kurotsuchi screamed.

Akatsuchi looked at the two girls while shaking his head.

A short while later Han and Kiratsuchi entered the park where they saw an almost passed out Kurotsuchi laying on the ground while Akatsuchi handed her some water, Yui was standing on the branch of a tree. "Ne? Pechapai are you done already?"

"J-Just you w-wait B-Brat I-I will get you o-once I have my e-energy back." Kurotsuchi said tiredly out of breath.

"YUI!" Han suddenly yelled very loudly.

Yui dropped from the branch and landed on her but. "Owie! Ne? Han-Sensei why did you do that?"

"Don't you remember what I told you about getting along with our new teammates?" Han crossed his arms.

Yui pouted. "But I do get along with them, Pechapai and I were just playing tag weren't we Pechapai?"

"Stop calling me flat chested you little shrimp." Kurotsuchi said.

"Anyways I will tell you about the mission, which has become a lot more complicated than I thought." Kiratsuchi interrupted. "Han is there somewhere here we can talk safely?"

Han nodded. "You can talk safely here, no one will come here as long as I am here. Not even the ANBU."

Kiratsuchi coughed. "In that case everyone listen closely to me, because I won't repeat…"

* * *

Late that night Naruto sat on top of his father's head on the Hokage monument, the blonde boy was deep in thought.

Suddenly Naruto sensed a dark Chakra moving throughout the street. "_That man, he is hiding from everyone's sight but how? I have no time to think about it I have to follow him._"

Naruto went after the man who moved in high speed to the most poorest neighborhood in Konoha, there in an ally the man emerged from the ground.

Naruto had followed the man and was currently looking into the alley from a rooftop. "_So he was hiding in ground…No shadows perhaps Shinji-Sensei could tell me._"

Suddenly a hand was placed on Naruto's mouth and he was drawn back from the edge. Naruto began to struggle but calmed as soon as he heard the voice of his assailant. "Naruto be quiet, what are you doing here?" Tenzo whispered.

Naruto pointed at the alley. "Tenzo there was a man moving in…the shadows I think I could not sense it. But I found it suspiciously and followed him towards here where he emerged and now is waiting in that alley."

Yamato nodded. "Let us get closer then, climb on my back and hold on." Using his ANBU-Sneaking skills Yamato sneaked closer to the man. Who wore a pitch black cloak and hood that covered his face, the man seemed to waiting for someone.

Soon another person walked into the alley, Naruto didn't know the man but Yamato clearly did. The person who had just arrived began talking in a excited tone with the man in the cloak. The two were not close enough to hear what the duo was talking about. Soon the two men left and Naruto and Yamato emerged from their hiding spots.

"Naruto you must not tell _anyone in Konoha_ you understand?" Yamato said removing his mask and looking Naruto in the eyes, the blonde boy only blinked. "The white owl is a great listener but not in a city it is too loud for him." Yamato said cryptically before putting his mask back on and disappearing in the night.

Naruto scratched his head '_what the heck is that supposed to mean'_

* * *

Yui snuck out of the house she and Han shared, and made her way towards the park. Even in the dark she found her favorite spot easily, it was the boulder Naruto had sat on when they had walked through the village Yui kneeled down next to the boulder with her right finger she traced the lines she had carved into it with a simple Wind Jutsu, one of the two natures that made up her Scorch Release. Yui smiled as she traced futher along the lines she had carved. The lines together fromed a few words: Naruto is my best friend.

Yui looked up at the star covered sky. "_Ne Naruto what are you thinking about now? Are you happy or are you sad? Ne Naruto I hope I can see you again soon…you could be one of the Konoha ninja's I hope so…Ne Naruto I miss you._"

Yui frowned as she thought about the upcoming mission, something didn't sit well with her. "_Big-Bro is way too strong to be easily captured by bad guys…He should have destroyed them with ease._"

Futher into the park Yui heard some voices, the small girl decided to investigate and sneaked closer to them. From her position in the bushes Yui widen her eyes in surprise. In a small clearing that Yui did not know existed a man with a half white half black man with a plant thingy growing out of his shoulders talking to a what seemed a completely white man with a spiral like face and hole on the right side that resembled an eye. Suddenly the half white half black cloaked one let a wooden spike impale the spiral man he then sunk into the earth leaving no trace that he was there

Yui waited for a few minutes before checking upon the fallen man…thingy. Yui croughed down by its body being closer to it Yui noticed that it looked like a boy except for its weird features no hair and of course no boy parts the thing moved its head. Yui yelped and moved in her fighting stance when the creature suddenly sat up, it looked around confused. "Ne who are you?"

The creature looked at her. "I am Zetsu…I believe…Spiral Zetsu that is my name. Who are you?"

"I am Yui of Iwa. Ne Zetsu what are and what are you doing here?" Yui answered and asked not lowering her battle stance.

Spiral Zetsu looked at his own arms. "I believe I am a artificial human…but what was I doing here?"

Yui was confused. "Artifictial? What does that mean?"

Spiral Zetsu looked at Yui again. "Artificial that means I was made by someone instead of being born out of a mother."

Yui nodded. "Ne Zetsu you didn't answer my last question why are you here and why did that other guy stab you with wood?"

Spiral Zetsu moved his hand towards his chest where he had been stabbed, it appeared that the sword had slipped through between the twirls. "Yui I believe I was betrayed, my memories of my past are wiped out."

"Ne what do you mean-" Yui began, but suddenly Spiral Zetsu opened himself up and took Yui inside him before sinking into the ground just leaving his head above.

Kiratsuchi appeared at the clearing, mumbeling to himself. "Stupid Akatsuki should clean up their own mess." The Jonin looked around the clearing, when he did not find the body he was supposed to dispose of the black haired man decided to go back into the village. "hmph that Zetsu freak must of ate him freaky demon hunters"

Spiral Zetsu emerged from the ground and pulled Yui out of his body. "Yui what is Akatsuki? The name felt familiar to me."

Yui shook her head, while staring at Spiral Zetsu in fascination. "I do not know Akatsuki, but know that guy he will be the leader of our team on the mission we will go on tomorrow. Ne Zetsu do you think Kiratsuchi-Sensei is a bad guy?"

Spiral Zetsu didn't answer Yui. "Yui will you allow me to follow your team tomorrow, maybe I can learn then more about Akatsuki."

Yui nodded. "You can do what you like, unless you are a bad guy then I will destroy you." The small girl yawned. "Ne Zetsu I will go home, our team will meet at the biggest gate tomorrow." Yui waved and walked away, leaving Spiral Zetsu alone in the park.

* * *

and that's all he wrote the he being me of course so Kushina is pregnant spiral zetsu got betrayed by his brother does anyone know what ever happened to spiral I liked him even if he did obsess over poop that was weird

anyway review hasta la bye bye


	12. the strongest hidden village Taki?

**attention attention pay attention to the bottom note of this chapter it is IMPORTANT thank you**

**Chapter 11 The strongest Hidden Village Taki?**

* * *

It was barely noticeable but the landscape was slowly changing from the dense forest of Konoha into much lighter and open forest of Taki, Sakura thought she could hear the sound of falling water indicating they came closer to Taki with every step. "_I heard Taki is one of the most beautiful hidden villages in the world I can't wait to see it._"

Suddenly a loud slam and curse sounded from behind her, Sora sighed and turned around. As she expected Naruto had walked into a tree again. Apparently the tree that didn't repulse Naruto's chakra grew more frequently near Taki as this was the seventh time Naruto had walked into one.

From his spot on a tree branch Shikamaru also sighed and muttered "Troublesome blonde." Under his breath. This earned him a glare from Ino, who stood a few branches lower.

The ever friendly Choji helped Naruto on his feet, as Sasuke also jumped down together with Kakashi, Shinji and Asuma.

"My my Salamander this is not your day is it?" Asuma chuckled, Naruto glared at the Jonin he disliked the title the bingo book had given him.

Shinji stroked his chin. "Naruto climb on my back I will carry you for the remainder of our journey."

The other ninja looked at the Senju ridiculously, Shinji shrugged as response. "Well he obviously cannot run around the forest without hurting himself, also the sounds of when Naruto hits a tree might alert someone of us." Naruto sighed and climbed on Shinji's back, he hated being so depended on others.

"it could be worse gecko" "don't call me that and how"

"you could be on Sora's back"

"And how Yota kun is that worse" Sora said glaring at Yota "hey Tobio wait up" Yota said running ahead

After running and jumping throughout the forest for a while the two teams finally reached a small clearing and it was there that the Shinobi saw the impressive waterfall, Taki's name sake. A large cliff leaned over them with the waterfall spilling water into a small pond at the base.

"that's a big waterfall" said Tobio stating the obvious

Shinji turned to the Genin. "Ladies, Gentleman I present to you Taki, the village hidden by the waterfall."

Ino scratched the back of her head. "I don't see any village around here Shinji-Sensei."

Naruto resisted the urge to slap his forehead, he turned to Ino. "Ino it is a hidden village, even the other hidden villages don't exactly know where Taki is located only that it is around here. No foreign Shinobi has ever entered the village without permission from the village leader. Not without being lead into the village blindfolded."

Ino nodded and looked around. "But then where is it? I don't see any place it could be hidden."

"Well probably somewhere by the waterfall." Sasuke suggested.

"Perhaps it is behind it?" Choji wondered, the others except for Shikamaru and Naruto looked at Choji in confusion. The large boy blushed a little. "Well…I thought it could be in a cave of some sorts behind the waterfall you know."

"That is possible." Sasuke admitted, before turning to the Jonin-Sensei. "Shinji-Sensei, Kakashi Sensei Asuma-Sensei does one of you two know where Taki is located."

Asuma shook his head. "I'm afraid to say that I don't know it, most villages know it is here somewhere but they don't know exactly where."

"Meh I never really came here to this nation except for my honeymoon with Kemuri" said Kakashi with a perverted giggle at the end

"Neither do I know where it is." Shinji said with a frown. "Along with Kumo it is one of the two hidden villages I never set a foot in."

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome, Naruto can you find it?"

Naruto nodded and began sending out a lot of chakra pulses around, soon he found an enormous tree that practically screamed out of the chakra it contained within. "Found it." Naruto pointed at the cliff. "It is located behind the cliff, though I have no idea how to get-" Naruto suddenly jumped forwards and pushed Sakura and Ino who stood next to each other onto the ground. On spot where the two Kunoichi first stood was a large broadsword plunged into the ground.

From the waterfall four Kumo ninja appeared. "You Shinobi are you from Taki?" The apparent leader yelled at the three teams.

"If you look at our forehead protectors you can see that we are ninja from Konoha." Shinji stated. "Why did you attack us?!"

"If you are not from Taki then turn back now before it's too late"

"I'm sorry but we cannot do that." Asuma answered. "We are here on an official mission."

"You don't understand once you have entered Taki you will never-" Before the leader could finish his sentence as he was cut off, quite literally….The leaders eyes wandered down when he could not feel his underbody anymore. He tried to gasp for breath but could not get any air. Two spears seemingly made from lightening had plunged themselves into his lungs and stomach respectively.

From the small lake that had formed underneath the waterfall four figures emerged. Each one of them wore a black cloak, with white rectangular buttons, that was draped across their entire bodies, concealing their physical makeup. Also, they all shared the same mask, which is light bulb-shaped and split off diagonally with the color of black and white. Their limbs are covered by white gloves and boots.

"Shinji Sensei" "I know" '_those are the same ninjas who attacked Sora and I during the escort mission why in hell are they here' _

The three Kumo ninja that where left tried to flee but the masked-figures quickly caught up to them. Two of the three figures quickly did some hand seals and shouted at the same time. "**Suiton: Water cutting Sword!**" Jumping after the bandits they quickly cut them down with the water swords.

The figure that had remained behind looked at the Konoha ninja. "Identify yourself." His voice sounded strange as if it didn't come from the figure directly himself.

Shinji stepped forward. "My name is Shinji Senju, the leader of Team 11 from Konoha."

Kakashi stepped forward next "My name is Kakashi Hatake leader of team 7 from Konoha"

Asuma answered next. "And I'm Asuma Sarutobi, the leader of Team 10 from Konoha."

The figure looked at the Genin. "These are your respective students?" the Jonin nodded.

"N-Naruto!" Sakura whispered. "W-Who a-are t-these p-people?"

"I do not know…But I do not like them." Naruto answered as he sent out another chakra pulse. When the pulses hit the mysterious masked figures Naruto saw chains made from chakra sticking out of their backs, invisible from seemingly everyone but him. When Naruto followed the chains with his pulses he could trace them back to a huge source of chakra. "_What is this chakra! It is so much larger than anything I have ever seen before…Maybe even more than a Bijuu!_"

"If I might ask, who are you?" Shinji asked.

"They are Sinners from the Tree of Spirits." A new voice answered the Konoha ninja turned towards the voice

Before them stood two Taki shinobi the first has ink black eyes and has long, dark brown hair. He also wears a forehead protector symbolising his shinobi status. He wears grey pants, a green shirt, and ninja sandals.

the second is a girl about their age with coffee brown skin mint green hair and orange eyes wearing a white tank top over a short sleeved mesh shirt with white pants and white sandals Naruto could see her as clearly as he could see his own sister '_her chakra reserves are enormous at the same level as the other source they say Takigakure has a jinchuriki is this her?' _

Naruto sensed the heat coming from his fellow man, and the irritation coming from Ino. Naruto tapped Ino's shoulder in confusion. "Say Ino what's wrong? Why are you staring at that girl?" He asked his fellow blonde in confusion.

Ino turned to Naruto. "Can't you see for yourself?!…..O sorry." Ino said sheepish.

"Ino is mad because Sasuke is staring at the waterfall kunoichi in front of us" said Sakura "sh she doesn't like competition"

"greetings Konoha ninja my name is Shibuki and this is my little sister Fu welcome to Takigakure"

"thank you for allowing my associates and my students entry into your village I hope we didn't come at a bad time." Asuma said with a small bow.

"Oh no the sinners are making sure that no prisoner escapes though I'm impressed that these Ninja actually got out of the village" said Shibuki as the sinners picked the bodies up and began disposing of them "but enough of that Fu and I are here to take you to see Suien sensei please follow us"

* * *

The Iwa teams had set up camp not too far from Takigakure's waterfall. Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi where talking to each other quietly, while Han leaned against a tree. In the meantime Yui was following Kirasuchi at Han's order, both Yui and Han had come to the conclusion that the second Jonin had something to hide. But unknown to Han, Yui was hiding something to; they were being followed by the artificially Spiral Zetsu.

Kiratsuchi was moving away from the camp at high speed, but suddenly stopped at a small clearing. Yui who had followed Kiratsuchi at a short distance away, nearly felt from the tree she stood on due the sudden stop. "Sasori Sama I am here" from a tree branch a hunch back figure wearing the same cloak as the plant man leapt down

"good Kirasuchi were you followed" the figure asked in a deep voice "of course not Sasori Sama"

"good now here are your instructions you are to kill the blonde known as Deidara and kill him along with whoever the Konoha nin are here to rescue there is a contact from the organization that is posing as a prisoner he will assist you when he is done with his own objective now get out I have other pawns to give orders to" the hunch back then leapt off leaving Kirasuchi who then leapt off as well

"hey spiral are you here" Yui called out from a tree Spiral slowly came out he then dropped to one knee on the branch Yui was on panting "I'm here"

"Ne Ne did that bad guy look familiar the one called Sasori" Spiral nodded "I remember him he hates waiting and keeping others waiting" Yui looked confused "Ne that's not helpful at all spiral"

"sorry it's all I remember oh yeah and he knew that you were here" Yui paled "then how come he didn't attack me"

"Because Sasori has a lot of chakra compared to you it would be like a man killing a worm not worth the time or energy" spiral said before he began panting some more "Ne spiral are you okay"

"I don't think so my injuries are healing slowly I need to conserve what little energy I have while I recover" Yui looked at Spiral "is there anything I can do to help"

Spiral appeared to be thinking then came up with an idea "I think so but I'm not sure how long it will work" "Ne ne what are you waiting for do it"

* * *

the Konoha ninjas being escorted by Fu and Shibuki stood on the boundary of Takigakure from the hill they stood on Takigakure was built around a giant tree with a lake around it multiple earth bridges connected the island the tree was on to different parts of the village

and they were all preparing for war everywhere they looked the Konoha ninja could see part of Taki stockpiling supplies or sharpening weapons all under the watchful eyes of the sinners "it seems Taki is preparing for war" said Shinji before taking a drag from his kiseru

"Hai after the attack from the remneants of Yamagakure the village is on high alert" said Shibuki as they walked towards the base of the great tree standing erected in front of it was a marble statue of Suien his arm held above him holding a watercutting sword while his other hand is over his heart

"I hate this stupid statue" Fu muttered glaring at it "I'd take a piss on it if those stupid sinners wouldn't throw me into prison afterwards"

"Fu control yourself" Shibuki scolded his sister "Suien Sensei will only speak with one of you so which one will it be" Kakashi raised his hand "I guess I'll see him team 7 come with me"

"right hypocrite sensei" Kakashi sighed "must you continue to call me that" "yes yes I must" said Tobio as he Sasuke and Sakura followed Kakashi and Shibuki

"well I'm not really needed anymore plus the Uchiha is kind of cute so sayonara" Fu yelled before running after them "hey you stay away from Sasuke" Shikamaru sighed "Ino throw yourself at Sasuke later right now we have a mission"

"Shikamaru is right Ino we have a mission right now Naruto can you pinpoint the entrance to the tree of spirits" Shinji said Naruto nodded focusing his chakra on the massive tree in front of him

"Hai sensei it's directly inside under a stone tablet" Asuma and Shinji nodded "well lead on Naruto" said Asuma

* * *

while the Konoha ninja were being escorted through the village Yui landed back in the field where the others were "Hey shrimp where were you"

"Ne I had to go to the bathroom" said Yui Akatsuchi laughed "well the call of nature is a call that can't be avoided my friend" at that moment Kirasuchi landed in the clearing "alright now that everyone is here we can infiltrate Takigakure" Han nodded "right let's go get big brother Deidara" said Kurosuchi

Kirasuchi made hand signs before slamming his hands to the ground "**Doton tunnel drill jutsu**" the earth was pushed down forming a circular tunnel "Alright everyone into the tunnel" Kirasuchi yelled out before moving in followed by Kurosuchi and Akatsuchi Yui was about to go in the tunnel when she was stopped by Han

"what did you find out Yui?" "Ne Sensei Kirasuchi baka is working for some group called Akatsuki" Han's eyes widened "and Kirasuchi last night he called them demon hunters for some reason"

Han growled "thank you for telling me this Yui when the moment arises I will dispose of Kirasuchi now move out we have a mission to complete" "Ne okay sensei" Yui said as she ran into the tunnel from her shoulder Sprial's head rose up "Hey Yui do you think this Han can take down Kirasuchi" the Zetsu asked "of course he can he's Han sensei" Yui said before catching up with the others

* * *

a stone catacomb with a tunnel entrance carved into the stone were the words '_abandon hope all ye who enter here' _part of the wall broke through as the Iwa ninja broke through at the same time through a opening in the ceiling teams 10 and 11 leapt down "seriously small world" said Yota

Yui looked at team 11 "hi Hedgehog hi mr. weather man hi Naruto" Yui said waving her hand at team 11 "Han" said Shinji "other Iwa Jonin"

"Shinji Asuma Sarutobi" Han said nodding to Shinji

"_**HA HA HA HA HA HA HA"**_a deep cackling laughter was heard as three white hooded specters rose from the ground "**_MORE FOOLS WHO WISH TO ENTER THE TREE OF SPIRITS"_ **they said in unison

"who are you what do you want" said Naruto charging forward slicing through one of the specters when his Kama made contact with it Naruto saw the dead bodies of everyone he cared about in a giant pile with Yui on top her body bound to a crucifix

"_**we are Miru Kiku and Hanasu guardians of the great tree since the time of the Shinju we were ancient before your kind first crawled from the mud we have seen time and time again the darkness of human sins"**_the three spoke in unison

"we have no time for Takigakures weak defenses begone" Kirasuchi yelled at Miru Kiku and Hanasu the three turned to them each pulling off their hoods showing withered decayed faces with sewn eyelids and mouths "what the hell" Yota shouted looking at the three with a look of Nausea on his face

"Ne you three look like poo" Yui said "for once I agree with Yui" Sora said as she nervously drew a kunai the three specters then flew at Kirasuchi each impaling a decayed hand through him "_**Foolish mortal we are not bound to the humans above or below we are the judges of the worthy"**_they then pulled on Kirasuchi who exploded into dust "_**allowing ones comrades to die murder and betrayl you are not worthy of life"**_they then turned to Naruto

"_**As for the rest of you once you enter the tree of spirits you will not return no one truly returns lust gluttony greed sloth wrath envy and pride each rules a floor of the prison who shall be your judge mortals who indeed"**_the three spirits cackled before sinking back into the earth

"Sensei" Akatsuchi said before looking away "do not grieve for him he was a traitor and he got what all traitors deserve death" said Han looking at the pile of dust on the floor "though I would have dragged it out anyway we have a mission so move out"

"he's right" said Asuma as the twelve ninja began their descent into the tree of spirits

* * *

in a control room a dark figure smirked as he watched the ninja enter his prison "Suien it's Senta Konoha and Iwa shinobi have entered the prison" there was silence for a moment before he got a response

"of course I will deal with them do not question me or my judges" Senta roared into the headset before he pushed two buttons on his console "attention judges you will soon be receiving new blood do with them as you will"

"Yes Senta sama" six voices chorused

* * *

Suien smirked as the Konoha ninja entered his office along with Ryusui's son and a group of genin "so Sharingan no Kakashi did you think me a fool"

the silver haired Jonin already had his infamous eye uncovered "how did you figure it out" Suien smirked as he took off his sunglasses revealing two amber colored eyes with a purple triangle piercing the top half of the pupil "the Yosogan" Kakashi said

"yes a gift from an old friend of yours" said Suien pushing his desk sending it flying towards the ninja they all leapt off as desk impaled the wall of his office "now then will you surrender or will you give me a decent work out" Suien shouted as he charged forward "**Suiton water cutting sword**" Suien roared out as the infamous blade formed in his hand he swung at one of the genin only for it to clash with another one from Shibuki

"Traitor you stand in the way of Taki's true fate" Suien roared at his student "there is nothing true about betrayal" Shibuki roared pushing Suien back "for the last month you have killed any who stood in your and Senta's way and I have stayed silent but no longer will I be silent I had been planning on doing this anyway"

"get off your high horse you little brat we are ninjas killing is what we do" Suien roared "maybe" Kakashi said appearing behind Suien "but we don't kill our own"

while one battle was happening another was about to begin as Senta appeared in front of the twelve prison breakers "hello shinobi come to test your fate"

"is this one of the judges" asked Sora "no" Naruto answered "what do you mean no" asked Kurosuchi "he's clearly one of the judges those freaking ghost things were talking about"

"I mean this isn't one of the judges it's a skeleton being controlled by some jutsu" Senta chuckled before throwing off his cloak to reveal a skeleton in a high collared grey shirt and black pants "I applaud your sensory skills boy so allow me to introduce myself I am Senta warden of the tree of spirits and the last of the seven judges"

"pride" Shinji remembered "aw yes you remembered the words of those infernal spirits well done Shinji the sniper" the skeleton 'grinned' "a real shame you won't reach me"

"I'm going to wipe that smirk off your bony face" Yota yelled "no Yota it's what he wants you to do" said Shikamaru "aw yes a Nara I've killed quite a few in my time their intelligence is almost a match for my own"

"kids go on without us" said Asuma bringing out his trench knives the blades glowing with wind chakra "we'll deal with the skeleton" said Han his armor already producing steam

"oh yes let the genins move on the my first judge" Senta said "I promised them new meat after all so go on children get out of our way"

Naruto looked to Shinji who nodded "Naruto lead the way" Naruto nodded and nine genin ran around Senta and into the prison the question was

how many would come back up?

* * *

alright now heres the Important message this will be the last update of Sanshouo no Naruto for a few months while I work on other stories until then read re read and review


End file.
